The crossing of all borders
by theStarchilde
Summary: A somewhat whimsical attempt of mine. SG1 finds a piece of technology that can navigate not only through realities but also through time and they are able to experience a very unusual version of the future. Cross-over with Babylon 5.
1. Chapter 1

**The crossing of all borders**

**All right, people, this is my first attempt at published fanfiction and my first serious try to do a crossover. A crossover between Stargate SG-1 and Babylon 5 might seem unusual, but I figured it could be done with the right tweaking. After all, both series mentioned parallel realities at some point – SG-1 countless of times and Babylon 5 in a manner of speaking with the Thirdspace movie. My main motivation was to send SG1 in a universe so unlike their own that there were no stargates and space travel looked entirely different.**

**Neither Stargate SG1 nor Babylon 5 belong to me. The credit to both shows goes to people with far greater talent and imagination than I could ever dream of possessing.**

**Set somewhere in early Season 4 for Stargate and Season 3 for Babylon 5 (some time after _Passing Through Gethsemane_ but before the whole breaking away from Earth debacle).**

Chapter 1 The start of a different kind of voyage

Stargate Command, the Gate-room

Inside the Gate-room, the claxons were blaring as the gate was beginning to spin. The sight had become all too familiar for those stationed there. After four years, most were taking the activation of the gate for granted. It was just an aspect of their job – another day at work and whether that day was going to be good or bad, well, that depended a lot on what lay beyond the gate. Or what would lie beyond it, once it was activated.

The team that would be embarking on the current exploration was SG1. A few of the newer SFs in the gate-room were already making bets, all of them centring on something happening during the mission. The old hands, however, had long given up that game. They already knew that, contrary to popular beliefs, SG1 was not the trouble magnet everyone considered it. There were risks for every team that stepped through the gate. SG1 was only the team that attracted the greatest attention due to the fact that the people on it, despite having once been considered to make up a combination that was most certainly unfit for a military unit and therefore doomed to failure – had managed to prove in less than a year that their different personalities, far from being a recipe for disaster, were actually the reason for the most successful team in the Stargate program.

"So," O'Neill was saying as the four of them stepped into the gate-room, "We're going to the boring deserted planet of P2X whatever…"

"P2X394," Daniel supplied helpfully.

O'Neill made a dismissive gesture with his hand and then went on as if Daniel had never spoken:

"We're going to this lovely spot, because…"

"Because of the ruins found there, Sir," Sam Carter explained patiently. "Daniel has already established from the video transmission that they're neither Goa'uld, nor Ancient, nor do they belong, as far as we know to any race that we have encountered."

"See," O'Neill commented, "I understand why they would want _Daniel _there, for one…"

"Were you not listening during the briefing, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked slyly. "The MALP discovered a most impressive space-ship there. General Hammond wants us to go and inspect it."

"Oh," O'Neill said suddenly interested. "Take her for a spin, perhaps?"

Carter grinned, shaking her head amused.

"Not yet, Sir," she said. "First I must take a look at its technology and see what it can do."

"Who knows, we might actually find something that we can use against Apophis without having to worry that someone else might claim it."

"You keep those thoughts coming, Daniel," O'Neill said as the gate activated.

They all stepped towards the glowing pool and vanished on the other side.

The four SG-1 members now stood in a large field with grass that was almost as tall as them. It was not, however, tall enough to cover the giant steel-like construction that looked like something out of Jules Verne's dreams. It was an impressive sight, a testimony of some unknown civilization vanished none knew where and none knew how.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, at a loss for words.

It was in moments such as this when the four travellers could realise that they might have been travelling the length of the galaxy for four years, but there would always be something of wonder out there to surprise them.

"Whoever they were, their technology was way beyond that of the Goa'uld," Daniel said. "Maybe even way beyond that of the Asgards too."

"Ever heard of anything like this, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I have not, O'Neill," Teal'c replied, staring at the ship dumbfounded.

"Sir," Carter began. "I'd really like to have a look inside and see what it's made of."

It might not have been safe, but Carter had that look in her eyes, the one when all her features lit up and you could almost hear that great engine of a brain of hers in motion and Jack could never say no to her when she was like that.

"After you," Jack motioned, secretly more glad than he showed himself. Whatever was there, he wanted to see it as much as Carter. Well, _almost _as much.

The interior of the ship was just as impressive as its exterior, if not more. It seemed to be made of some dark material that shimmered without any light being cast on it. Its corridors were long and wide, so wide indeed that all four of them could easily walk abreast and leave room to spare. Wordlessly, they walked along the biggest of them, already guessing where it would take them.

"I assume we are heading for the bridge of the ship," Teal'c said. "If we take into consideration the aspect of these corridors, then I believe we will find this ship equipped with magnificent features."

"I'm thinking weapons," O'Neill said.

"You always are," Daniel deadpanned.

"Big, honking weapons that could blast a mothership out of the sky," O'Neill went on completely oblivious of any interruption.

The corridor opened into a large room full of strange computer-like devices some of which seemed to be humming almost on the edge of hearing.

"Sir!" Carter exclaimed. "I think this ship is still working! Can you hear that sound?"

"What do you think it means?" Daniel inquired. "It can't have been here for long, right? But if so, where are its crew? Why are there no traces of them?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe they abandoned it for some reason."

O'Neill shook his head, as if he found the notion of anyone abandoning such a beauty absurd. He walked to what he assumed was the main console which was linked to a strange looking chair that seemed to be made of some black metallic-like material. O'Neill peered at it. There was something strange about the chair. It seemed to be humming like the rest of the devices. He bent over to have a better look at it.

Without warning, the entire bridge seemed to come to life. The ground started to shudder and all consoles lit up. The four looked at each other in alarm.

"I _swear _I did not touch anything," O'Neill said defensively. "Everything just went on when I got to the chair."

"The ship must be going on sensors," Carter said. "And they must have been programmed to activate when we entered the bridge."

"So, what, it can't take off with us, can it?" Daniel inquired nervously.

Jack exchanged a look with Teal'c. They both seemed to be thinking along the same lines. They could not risk remaining inside the ship any longer.

"All right," Jack gestured to the others. "Let's get out of here while we still can."

They made for the corridor while the ground shuddered worse and worse. They were nearly there when the great metallic doors closed, effectively imprisoning them on the bridge. Sam and Daniel searched for another way out while Jack and Teal'c strove to get the door open. After a few minutes they were all forced to admit defeat.

"Carter, try and stop this thing," Jack ordered.

Sam was already at the consoles, shaking her head helplessly.

"Sir, there is no way I can figure this out on short notice," she pointed out. "I mean, I don't even know in what language these things work."

Daniel was now bending over her, staring at the string of characters that had appeared on the screen, his eyes searching for at least one familiar symbol with which he could work with. But nothing there was known to him.

"Jack," he called over his shoulders. "We can't even tell if these are letters or numbers."

Jack was ready to reply when the ground beneath them gave an almighty lurch, throwing all of them forward. Only Teal'c managed to remain standing, and that barely. For a while the four had no idea what was happening as everything around them seemed to shake and judder. At one point they were able to figure out that they were now in the air, climbing further and further into the depths of space. Just as they thought the ship was finally slowing down there was a bright flash and afterwards, if anything, it even started to pick up speed.

"What the hell is happening now?" O'Neill shouted above the roaring of the machines.

"I think we're entering hyper-space, Sir," Carter replied.

But she was very much aware that there had to be more to it than that. It was unlike any other flight through hyper-space she had experienced.

Then there was another flash and suddenly, the ship seemed to slow almost to a halt. Wherever the ship had been programmed to take them, it seemed to have got there. Daniel, who was closest to the window, went to have a look outside. What he saw there made his jaw drop.

"Jack!" he called. "You _really _have to see this."

All the others went to join him at the window, wondering what exactly could have gotten Daniel so excited this time. They did not have to look long to find out.

"Oh my!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's incredible!" Sam said.

"I have never seen such a structure before in my life," Teal'c confessed.

And all the while their eyes were fixed outside, at one of the most astonishing sights they had encountered in over four years of roaming the galaxy. Outside they could see a giant steel construction, almost like a space station yet if it was that, then it was the biggest space station any of them had ever heard of before.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter. If events in these two first chapters seem a bit too fast-paced, that is because I want my main focus to be on SG1's interactions with those of the Babylon 5 universe – as I already have a few of those planned and I think they have considerable potential.**

**Stargate SG1 belongs to Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner and Babylon 5 is the creation of the amazing J.M. Straczynski and I am not any of these brilliant people.**

**Warning: Small spoiler for B5's _A day in the strife _episode.**

Chapter 2 Realities colliding

**Babylon 5, Command and Control**

Commander Susan Ivanova was pacing the command deck when the jump-gate activated. At first, she did not pay much attention. There was a lot of traffic on Babylon 5 and she knew there was an Earth transport that was scheduled to arrive at any minute. But then she saw that the ship that came out of the jump-gate was unlike anything she had seen before. First of all, it was massive. Of course, she had seen big ships before, but this one was built in a style she was entirely unfamiliar with. It did not belong to any of the races that visited Babylon 5 frequently, that was for sure. She commed the captain and waited for his arrival, eying the ship nervously. She could see that it was moving. Slowly but surely, it was advancing towards them, as if it wanted to dock.

Captain John Sheridan arrived soon after. He did not have to ask Ivanova what was going on. He could see quite well what was out the window.

"Please don't tell me we've got another of those "let's see what civilization is a threat to us and destroy it" probes," he began without further introduction.

"Whatever it is, it's not a probe, Captain," Ivanova replied. "Sensors indicate life-signs on board."

"How many?" Sheridan asked

Ivanova frowned.

"It's hard to tell. I have four lifesigns clear, but…I think there's a fifth one as well. But that's not clear. It could be a malfunction or something they're doing in order to trick us."

"Is that what you thin they're trying to do? Trick us?"

"Captain, I actually think that what they're trying to do is see if anyone's home if you get my meaning."

Sheridan nodded. He too could see that the ship was advancing and the only way it could go was inside his station. He made his decision without blinking.

"Open a com channel," he demanded.

Ivanova looked doubtfully at him.

"Are we trying to make contact, Sir?" she asked. "Do you think it's wise after last time?"

"I think there's nothing we can do," Sheridan pointed out. "It's heading straight for us and I want to know why."

"Com channel open, Sir."

"Babylon 5 to unknown ship," Sheridan began, "We'd like you to state your purpose before being allowed on this station. We ask that you hold position for a moment while we determine your intentions here. I repeat, hold your position. Stop moving."

There followed a silence than a slightly uncertain voice was heard over the com channel:

"Babylon 5, this is…uhhh…unknown ship. We assure you that we are not a threat. We also assure you that we would hold position, if we could."

Sheridan and Ivanova exchanged odd looks. They were surprised at first to hear the other vessel respond in English. Usually that showed the race had quick means of deciphering language and thus were quite advanced. But that did not seem quite consistent with the reply.

"Unknown ship, please clarify your last bit of information," Sheridan demanded.

"We'd very much want to comply with your request, Babylon 5," came the somewhat irritated reply. "Only we cannot get this damn thing to stop."

Sheridan frowned.

"Who the hell are these people?" he asked.

Ivanova shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "The better question is, what are we going to do to them?"

"There's nothing we can do," Sheridan replied. "They say they cannot stop their ship. It's either let them in or have them crash into the station."

"But you do not know if they really can't stop or if that's just a ruse," Ivanova pointed out.

"But I can't risk that," Sheridan said. "Have Garibaldi and a security team wait for me in the docking area and tell that ship it may dock."

**SG1's ship**

After his conversation with Babylon 5, Jack turned to the others.

"So," he began, "What do you think about them?"

"I believe they are mistrustful of us, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Well, can you blame them?" Daniel argued. "I mean, we come upon them out of nowhere…"

Sam, meanwhile, was looking out the window beyond the station at the planet below.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, "The planet – it's the same one as the one we were on when the ship took us away."

"But that doesn't make sense," Daniel said. "We entered hyper-space. We can't be in the same place."

"Maybe we are, though," Carter said thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll see when we dock," O'Neill decided. "I only hope we stop once we're inside, otherwise we'll have one hell of a problem on our hands."

The ship was now approaching the docking bay. The four looked on nervously, wondering what awaited them on the next step of their unplanned journey.

**Docking bay**

The security team that Garibaldi had managed to pull together on short notice was waiting nervously for the ship to arrive. Michael Garibaldi glanced at Sheridan. The latter did not seem too fazed by what was happening. But then again there weren't many things that could faze one after over a year on Babylon 5.

Thankfully the ship stopped as soon as it docked, as if it had reached its destination. SG1 stepped out, only to find themselves face to face with the security team. The four of them, of course, had their weapons ready, but they recognised that they were outnumbered.

"We're peaceful explorers," Daniel began, repeating the line he had spoken so many times before. "We mean you no harm."

Sheridan gaped at the new comers. He could not believe they were humans. Where had they come from? As far as he knew, neither Earth, nor its colonies possessed such ships. Unless there was something he had not been told. The way things were going back home, he would not have been surprised if it really was so.

"Who _are _you people?" he asked. "Where the hell did you come from, anyway?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson, these are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. We're from a planet called Earth," Daniel began only to be cut off by Garibaldi's snickering.

"Now don't be a wise-ass. _From a planet called Earth_. They might be saying a lot of things about us here, and you might believe all the crap some are spreading back home, but there's no need to come here and rub it in like this. We wear the uniform of the Earth Alliance, after all. unlike you, I might add. Where did you get this stuff you're wearing, anyway? The XXth Century Museum?"

The four SG1 members exchanged concerned looks. They most certainly did not like the sound of that.

"I think we might be talking about a different Earth," Daniel began then.

"Actually, I'm sure we are," Sam said then. "I mean, look at this place. Look at all the…the alien species circulating in here. When have we met any of these species in our travels through the stargate?"

It was Sheridan's turn to frown at the unfamiliar term.

"Stargate?" he repeated. "What's a stargate?"

"Sir," Carter said then, turning to O'Neill. "I think I can explain what happened."

Jack indicated that she should continue. But Sam hesitated. If she was right, the information she was about to give would present many tempting opportunities for some. She had no idea what the situation on Babylon 5 was. She could not simply announce her theory publicly right in the middle of the station, with everybody coming and going and thus able to hear what they were talking about. She turned to Sheridan.

"You are the one in charge of this facility, aren't you?" she asked.

"That's right. I'm Captain Sheridan and Babylon 5 is under my authority."

"Very well, then, Captain Sheridan. I think we should take this conversation somewhere less public."

"Well, right now, I'm tempted to take you to the brig," Sheridan confessed.

It would have been the most prudent thing to do. But Sheridan was a man who always trusted his instincts. And his instincts could recognise a military man and a loyal soldier when he saw one. And he was certain he saw one in O'Neill. Something was telling him that he could trust these people.

"Very well," he said. "Let's go to my office."

Garibaldi was looking at Sheridan now with the expression that he reserved only for those he thought were crazier than he was.

"Captain," he began. "Don't you think we should…?"

"It will be fine, Michael," Sheridan interrupted him. "Trust me."

He indicated for the newcomers to follow him. As they left, Teal'c, who brought up the rear, was able to catch Garibaldi muttering:

"It's not you I don't trust, John."

**Captain Sheridan's office**

Once in his office, Sheridan turned to the four new comers.

"All right, Major Carter," he began. "You say you can explain what you're doing here. So explain."

"We found an abandoned space-ship that seemed to have been programmed to activate as soon as someone stepped onto the bridge," Carter began. "And I think that ship is capable of travelling to alternate realities."

Jack ran a weary hand through his hair.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he muttered.

"But it makes sense," Daniel pointed out. "See, we travel through space with the aid of the Stargate – these people have no idea what a Stargate is and it seems that the space program on their Earth started differently than ours. It would also explain why Sam says that the planet below is the same one we gated to in the first place. Well, the same and not the same, actually."

"All right," Jack said, "But in all other alternate realities we encountered, we were there. How come we aren't this time?"

"Maybe because travelling through realities was only the first step," Carter said. "I think we moved through time also. This is the future, Sir…or a version of the future and…"

Carter stopped abruptly. Until then, the discovery had got them slightly carried away. Now they realised they had an audience.

"Does this make sense, Captain…in your reality?" O'Neill asked Sheridan.

Sheridan shook his head amused.

"Actually, the only thing that would make sense would be for me to find out that you all escaped from a mental facility and somehow came across an unknown ship. But experience here has taught me not to choose the obvious or easiest solution. I have not heard anything about these…alternate realities. But others might. There are plenty of races here and one might be aware of what you're referring to. I'll just have to ask…"

Sheridan stopped talking when he heard someone approaching his office. The four SG1 members looked up in time to see a dark-haired woman enter the office. She looked human, but not quite, as a strange, bone-like structure seemed to circle her head.

"John…" she began, but stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the four strangers. "Oh, I apologise, Captain," she continued on another and slightly more formal tone. "I was unaware of the fact that you were otherwise engaged. Perhaps I could come back later."

**Well, these are the two introductory chapters, so to speak. I've set the scene, I've made the characters from the two universes make contact with each other and now all we have to see is how they are going to interact. Reviews are welcome. So is constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here's the third chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you're finding this story enjoyable :)**

**As for the criticism: yeah, I thought there was a chance it might seem that way, too. I actually spent some time trying to decide how best to deal with that and in the end I decided to keep the mistrust – and there _will_ be mistrust, in a manner of speaking and between certain characters – in the background and behind the scenes for the time being. Thanks for mentioning it, though. I always appreciate the insight. :)**

**I do not lay any claim on either Stargate SG1 or Babylon 5.**

Chapter 3 First Impressions

Captain Sheridan's previously harassed features brightened almost instantly at the newcomer's arrival. For one moment, he allowed a wide grin to be seen on his face. Then, he seemed to try to school his features into a somewhat more neutral expression, although it was plain to realise that he considered the unexpected interruption the best thing that had happened to him so far that day.

"No, wait, Delenn," he said, getting up quickly and approaching the newcomer. "I'm glad you came. I was actually about to look for you, see if you were available. I wish to consult you in a somewhat delicate matter."

"Oh?" Delenn asked eyeing the strangers warily.

"This is Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari Federation," Sheridan introduced her to those of SG-1. "Delenn, these are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson."

"Of Earth?" Delenn wanted to know.

"Er…in a manner of speaking," Daniel answered hesitantly.

"Actually, in a manner of fact," Sam corrected. "We are from the past of an alternate reality."

Delenn frowned and looked at Sheridan, as if for confirmation of what she had just heard. She seemed slightly perturbed by the news, yet it was also clear that she did not want the others to notice that.

"Did you know that something like that could be done?" Sheridan wanted to know.

"The possibility exists, yes," Delenn admitted. "The theory. Some believe that our actions, our decisions are so complex that they sometimes can change the fabric of the world itself. But what happens to the choices that we do not make? Do they not exist, somewhere, in a place that we could not reach?"

"Forks in the road kind of stuff," O'Neill said proudly. He noticed Carter looking at him amused and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he asked defensively. "I remember…sometimes…"

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Daniel intervened, before the conversation veered off to subjects that were better left only to the four of them. "You said "_places we could not reach_". Does that mean that you do not have the means to go from reality to reality?"

Delenn gave a swift shake of her head. By the look on her face, it was clear that she was actually slightly affronted by the question.

"There are lines that may not be crossed," she said. "Roads that are better left unwalked – doors that one may not open. This universe belongs to us – it is part of us. Why leave it?"

"Even if you have the technology to do so?" Carter argued. "I mean, there are so many things that one might learn by doing this. If you have the means to do it, why not?"

Sheridan raised his eyebrows.

"I think your current situation is answer enough," he pointed out. "You could not even stop the ship, after all. And I bet you do not exactly know how to get back either."

Which was, of course, what was bothering Sheridan most. If he could have sent the four back where they had come from quickly, things would have been better and that not only because he would then no longer have to worry about four people he knew nothing about roaming his station. There was also the fact that no one would have had to know they had been there and the ship, with all that it could do, would have been out of reach of any who might have been tempted. And Sheridan was very much aware that there were plenty who would have been tempted by that ship, especially now, with all that had been going on recently. He turned to Delenn.

"The only thing that can be done is to ask the other Ambassadors whether they know anything. But this must be done as discretely as possible. Then maybe we'll find some way to send this people back."

"Hold on a second," Daniel said then. "You all talk about us leaving. But we can't leave; we only just got here…"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. He knew what was coming. He was hoping it would not, but this was Daniel, after all. With him, it was always the same. Everything had to be explored. Everything had to be studied. Every situation was an opportunity to learn more. Deep down – very, _very _deep down, as Jack insisted on reminding himself – he actually admired that particular characteristic of his friend's. It was, after all, what made Daniel…well, _Daniel_. Without his enthusiasm for every new thing, he would not have been half as fascinating. Still, now was definitely not the time for Daniel's usual arguments.

"Daniel," he began warningly, although he knew that tone had stopped having any effect on the latter a while back.

"Jack, just look at this place," Daniel interrupted him quickly. "I mean we've never seen _anything _like this before. It's unbelievable and there are countless of things we could learn from here. I would not forgive myself if we just left – not without having a better look at this place."

"And you'll have it," Sheridan assured him. "I'm afraid there isn't really much choice in the matter. I do not think we'll be able to send you home too soon – if at all. But that depends on what the other ambassadors have to say. In the meantime, I'll assign some quarters for you. Just stay where the security teams can find you. I might need to contact you on short notice."

What he did not tell them was that he actually intended to assign security officers to shadow the four in order to see that they did not do something to damage the safety of the station – just in case they were not who they said they were. If the newcomers behaved well, then Sheridan would know they could indeed be trusted. If not – well, he could always have them sent to the brig and no harm done – except the fact that he would probably have to deal with Garibaldi's _I told you so's_ for the entire length of his command.

**Zocalo, a few hours later**

Daniel was having a hard time not bumping into other people with every step. He could not help it. Everywhere he went, there was something more to see, something new, something he had not believed possible. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that finding the ship and having it take them away had been a blessing in disguise for him.

As he was walking, he suddenly felt someone grab him and unceremoniously pull him in a corner. He quickly tried to shrug the hand away.

"You could have simply just called, Jack," he muttered irritated.

"I did," O'Neill pointed out. "Three times. Ask Teal'c."

"As a matter of fact, he only called you once, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c corrected while Sam started snickering.

"What happened?" she asked. "You were supposed to meet us here half and hourago."

"Oh, I was in my quarters," Daniel replied airily. "I was reading about this station."

"You know, for someone who was whining a little while ago about not having the opportunity to explore this place, you haven't been doing much exploring," Jack pointed out. "Me, I did plenty of it. Found this sweet spot and took Teal'c with me to play cards– you know Teal'c has the perfect face for that. We won two games, you should know. Even took a little from a little guy with funny hair everyone seemed nervous around."

Daniel looked at Jack incredulously.

"Red coat and big jewel on his chest?" he inquired and when Jack nodded someone distractedly he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh boy. Jack, that was Londo Mollari. Ambassador to the Centauri Republic. Lately these guys have been bent on war. They already took down a race with which they had been in conflict for a long time. I hope you did nothing that would actually insult the likes of them, or I'm sure Sheridan will have your head. This station has, after all, been built to work out conflicts, not start new ones.

"It's an interesting story, really. When humans first encountered the Minbari they apparently caused some kind of major incident – everything happened by mistake, but the war that followed was devastating. After it was over, the decision was made for a sort of neutral ground to be built in order to prevent any such misunderstandings from ever occurring. The station has quite a lot of support from the alien races. The Minbari most of all showed particular interest in the project."

Jack thought back at Captain Sheridan's reaction when the Minbari Ambassador had walked into his office.

"Ah well," he muttered. "I think the project is going much better than both sides had anticipated or even wanted it to go."

"It's a brilliant idea," Daniel went on, oblivious to Jack's references. "We should try it too. Imagine how things would go with the alien races we interact in our reality."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at that in his trademark gesture of disbelief.

"I highly doubt that our fight with the Goa'uld would cease if we offered to share a space station with them," he pointed out.

"Of course the Goa'uld don't have such a hot ambassador," Jack commented thoughtfully, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"I do hope you are not referring to _me_, Colonel," a highly accented voice came from behind them.

Jack sighed in exasperation and turned to face his former cards rival, who, he had just discovered, was also a major political figure on the station.

"Ambassador Mollari," he greeted with false enthusiasm. "You know, you actually neglected to mention your title to me – an innocent slip, I am sure."

"Oh, but my dear Colonel Jack," Londo protested, "At the cards table we are all equal! Now tell me something, what is a Goa'uld?"

"No idea," Jack said quickly. "Why?"

"Because it's a word you just mentioned, Colonel. And it is also a word I am not familiar with, which gives me cause to believe there is some truth to the rumours."

"What rumours exactly?" Sam asked.

Londo's eyes narrowed.

"That you are not from around here, of course," he replied. "And knowing this and thinking about the questions Ambassador Delenn has been asking – well, I come with some astounding conclusions. Although, surely, they cannot be true. No, I am sure they're absurd. Good day, my friends."

Londo vanished in the crowd, leaving the four very unnerved. Sam shook her head.

"How much do you think that he knows?" she asked.

"Really knows?" Jack replied. "That's hard to say. He might be bluffing. He might be actually unsure of what he knows and is baiting us to say too much."

"I think," Daniel said. "The main problem is what he plans to do with what he knows."

**Sheridan's office**

John Sheridan was feeling restless. With all the things he had to deal with now, the last thing he had needed was an unannounced visit from a parallel universe. One some level, he felt fascinated and intrigued by the events – how could he not? But the timing could hardly have been worse. Sheridan had a fair idea that a ship that advanced, which could break the barriers of time and space and even those of reality itself, could most certainly do much more. Whatever race had created, from whatever reality they had sprung, they had surely possessed a technology almost beyond imagination. Times being as they were, Sheridan was sure there were many who would have given anything – and done anything also – in order to have such a treasure fall into their hands.

For know, Sheridan had been keeping quiet concerning the unexpected arrival. He knew he could not do so for long. Everyone had seen the ship and its passengers. They had to know something fishy was going on. And with Nightwatch crawling all over the place, Sheridan could bet his right arm that Earth Dome already knew about the incident. And if Earth Dome demanded to have both ship and crew, Sheridan was required to comply. He could stall the process, of course, but he could not do it indefinitely.

The sound of footsteps made him look up and he smiled to see Delenn back no doubt from her talks with some of the other ambassadors.

"You look awfully preoccupied," Delenn remarked.

Sheridan shrugged slightly.

"It's an awfully preoccupying situation," he pointed out. "I do not know the original purpose of that ship – it could have been as innocent as an exploration vessel or as terrible as the means to a massive invasion. Whatever the reason, this ship could offer a lot of things to a lot of people. President Clark is bound to want it. Some of the alien governments too. They're going to find out you've been asking questions and they're going to think about the questions you've asked and listen to the rumours on the station and they'll be able to add two and two together. I'm sure Londo is going to be very interested in something like that."

"Well, I have spoken to some of the ambassadors in the League," Delenn informed him. "They all spoke of rumours and vague legends, but nothing was concrete."

Sheridan nodded. If he was to be honest with himself, he had not really expected a different outcome.

"Of course, Kosh has not returned yet," Delenn went on. "If we do not have the means to send our guests home – he might."

"Yeah, he might," Sheridan replied, not too convinced. "He might also refuse, and give a cryptic answer as to why he refuses. And this time I can't really blame him. He's got enough on his plate without having to worry about four wayward explorers who should have known better than to mess with something they could not control."

Delenn seemed amused by the last comment. Her eyes were now twinkling with that mischievous glint that usually had Sheridan undecided about whether to run for cover from what was to come next or stay exactly where he was because as sure as hell it was going to be worth it.

"Now, John," she chided playfully, "You can't tell me that, had you been in their place, you would not have wanted to have a look at the ship yourself."

"Well, wanted, yes," John admitted, slightly reluctant, "But as a soldier, as they are too, incidentally, I've been trained not to rush in when it comes to potentially hazardous situations."

Delenn did not seem too impressed by Sheridan's self-portrait.

"John," she told him, "I know you well enough to know that when you want something, you usually don't rest until you have it."

She exited the office son afterwards, leaving a slightly baffled John Sheridan behind.

"Who has she been talking to?" he muttered, shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is chapter nr 4. Thanks for the reviews. As usual, I appreciate the insight. Stargate and Babylon 5 do not and never will belong to me**

Reflections from both sides

**Ambassador Mollari's Quarters**

It was the general consensus on Babylon 5 that when it came to plotting, scandals and intrigues, Ambassador Londo Mollari could probably teach a class on them. On his part, Londo was aware of that opinion and he did not try at all to deny it. It would be hard to deny what is staring one in the face, after all. As a matter of fact, he did not find the idea bad or unusual. To a Centauri, intrigue was the norm, especially to those who gravitated around the royal court. You either plotted or you perished. It was as simple as that.

And it was not as if plotting was limited only to the Centauri people. No, as he had told Vir countless of times, everyone was sneaky in their own way. Even the ones that claimed to be righteous – or, at least, more righteous than the rest – were still following their own motives and doing everything to achieve them. And that was a proven fact, as far as Mollari was concerned, especially on Babylon 5. Why, he thought that in this respect, Babylon 5 was even worse than the Centauri Royal Palace. Everyone had an agenda they refused to share with the others and more often that not decisions were driven by motives the others had no idea about. The humans had a saying: _there is more to something than meets the eye_. And Londo thought it applied to many of the happenings on Babylon 5 perfectly.

Therefore Londo could not help but wonder about the strange happenings that day, concerning the four strangers. At first he thought they were only four humans visiting the station and therefore of no concern of his. Then he heard they had arrived in a ship the likes of which no one had seen before. Then the rumours followed, each more far-fetched than the other. Some even say the four had actually been sent by the Vorlons, although how and why, no one could say. Londo was no sure that he believed that rumour, or most of the others either. But it was a fact that right after they had arrived, Delenn had started asking the strangest questions. She did not say why, but most were able to make the connection.

It was natural then for Londo to think about the four strangers in terms of how useful they could be. Were had they come from? How had they gotten there, if the rumours were true? And why, of all places, had they picked Babylon 5? And, most importantly, what made them tick? Could they be bought or used easily? Or did they possess the irritating moral sense that seemed to guide the captain of the station almost all the time?

Of course, Londo's dealings with Mr Morden had taught him to be wary of unexpected newcomers who could not explain their reason for being there. But something told Londo that these people had nothing to do with sinister plots.

"At any rate, it would not hurt to find out more about them," he told himself. "See what they have and what they want. See if they're not somehow a threat. Anything is possible, after all."

**Drazi Ambassador's Quarters**

The Drazi Ambassador looked at his diplomatic attaché thoughtfully. He had just returned from a trip to Homeworld to find the station infested by another wild rumour – that was not surprising, hardly a week went by when there was no wild rumour there. Today's attraction seemed to be the arrival of four humans. No one knew where they had come from. The captain, apparently, was just as baffled as anyone else, although he was also trying to keep everything quiet for some reason. But that were the problems of the Earthers in his opinion and therefore of no concern to him. Or so he had thought before he had had his attaché to fill him in concerning the ship the strangers had arrived in.

"You remember the legends? About great ships that pass above our world once every thousand years. The four strangers came in such a ship. When Ambassador Delenn came to ask her questions I wondered: should I tell? But Delenn asked only about different worlds, worlds that should not be reached, not about ships. So I thought, maybe I do not need to tell."

The Drazi Ambassador wondered whether keeping this to themselves was wise. But he decided in the end that his attaché had proceeded correctly. They had to gather more information first, find out why the newcomers were there and if they really had come in a ship like those their folk tales mentioned. And for that, they would have to make some investigations of their own.

**Ambassador Delenn's Quarters**

Delenn had continued her inquiries for a while longer. Still, she also had business of her own to conduct and anyway she was very well aware that it would take time for the four to be sent home. She forced herself to put SG1 out of her mind for a while and concentrate on the trade report she had to analyse.

She had been working on a trade report she had to send to Minbar for some time when her doorbell rang. She wondered who it was. Most people knew she was working at this time and refrained from disturbing her. Not to mention that it was the typical time when most of the other ambassadors were busy with their reports and recommendations themselves.

"Yes?" she asked.

"_Erm…Ambassador?_" came a hesitant voice from outside. "_It's me…uh, it's Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'd like to ask you something. Are you available now?_"

"Come."

The door opened and Daniel walked in. He was holding a notebook. Very few people on Babylon 5 wrote on notebooks. Delenn assumed that he had had it with him before he had been carried away into the unknown with the strange ship.

"Doctor Jackson," Delenn greeted, turning away from her report. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I've written here a few of the symbols I can see on the ship's computer," Daniel began. "And I was wondering whether you might not recognise them. If you have the time to have a look at them…?"

Delenn took Daniel's notebook and inspected the rows of symbols that Daniel had written there. She noticed the care with which Daniel had copied every sign. She stood long looking at the page, then she shook his head.

"I am sorry," she said. "I do not think I have seen any of these symbols before."

"Yeah neither have I. As a matter of fact, I already told Jack that I don't even know if what I have here are words or numbers. I thought that you might, seeing as…well, from what I've managed to study of the history of this universe, your people are quite…well, technologically superior. Of course, compared to what's home everyone is technologically superior here."

"Really?" Delenn asked. "But you have achieved space travel."

"Kind of," Daniel replied. "We discovered a device that enables us to travel to other planets, yes. But actually all we ever did was figure out how the Stargate works and then started using it."

"Well, I think that is a start. Why rush things? Stargate, did you say? I think I like how that sounds."

Delenn's com channel switched on then and Garibaldi's face appeared on the screen.

"Ambassador," he greeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all, Mr. Garibaldi," Delenn replied quickly. "Doctor Jackson and I were just having a…shall we say, academic discussion. Comparing universes, so to speak. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I'm just calling on behalf of the captain," Garibaldi informed her. "See, he wanted me to check in with you and ask you if the meeting you planned for tomorrow is still on."

"That meeting is quite important as he knows it very well. You can tell him that of course I will be there."

"I'll convey the message to him. Once again, sorry for the disturbance. Good day, Ambassador."

Daniel shook his head, seeming faintly exasperated.

"Well, that confirms it," he determined.

Delenn looked at him quizzically.

"Confirms what?"

"Everywhere we went today there were a few security guards staying far enough to seem unobtrusive but near enough to have us in their sight. I saw two of them when I came to visit you – obviously they could not come with me in your quarters. I suppose Mr Garibaldi was just checking that I haven't killed you over here. Your Captain Sheridan is not a trusting man, is he?"

"Captain Sheridan is the kind of man who would go to any length to take care of his own," Delenn replied. "He will soon discover that you are not a threat to the station or to anyone living on it and he will tell the security team to leave you and your friends alone."

Daniel looked at Delenn thoughtfully. There was one other thing he wanted to discuss with her. Actually, there were a lot of things he wanted to discuss with her. From what he had heard around the station, he had gathered that the Minbari Ambassador was regarded as a person of high status whose insight was appreciated by almost everyone. He was sure that he could learn plenty of things from her. He was also sure, thought, that there were a lot of questions she might refuse to answer. So he would just have to start with something she would be less reluctant to explain to him.

"Ambassador," he began, "May I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did," Delenn pointed out amused.

"Well, _another question_, then. You seemed slightly perturbed when we first mentioned the possibility of travelling to alternate realities. I was wondering – why is that?"

"One cannot break all the barriers of this world and expect no consequences," Delenn explained. "Let us just say that we manage to cross the final border – the one that separates one reality from another. At what price? Who knows what we may bring into our own reality that way."

Daniel's smile was somewhat wistful now.

"Actually that was the first thing they said when the Stargate was made to work," he told Delenn. "They said: who knows what threats we may bring upon Earth? Their initial plan was actually to send a bomb through the gate, made sure no one bothers us. Of course, that was only when they thought the stargate could only take you to one place."

"And what did they do, in the end?" Delenn inquired. "Did they destroy that planet?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Oh no," he said. "Although Jack did go back and initially told them that the orders had been carried out to the letter. I, in the meantime…I got married to one of the locals."

Delenn seemed quite impressed by the idea.

"Did you really?"

"Oh, yes, I did," Daniel confirmed. "Staid with her people for over a year until…well, until all hell broke loose."

Delenn looked curiously at Daniel. She wondered about the story behind that laconic phrase. But Daniel's face was now closed and Delenn sensed that any questions in that direction would not be well received.

Daniel in the meantime was wondering how the conversation had gotten so personal so quickly. He had, after all, come there to gather information from Delenn not to tell her his life story. At any rate, he did not want to go over past issues at that time. They were irrelevant to the present situation anyway. More than that, the rest of his team was probably wondering where he was now.

"Well, I'd better go," he said abruptly. "Jack will be wondering where I disappeared and he doesn't like it when the members of his team are not accounted for."

"Then he too has a way of taking care of his own," Delenn concluded.

"That he does," Daniel confirmed, grinning. "Well, thank you for your time Ambassador. I do hope I have not detained you from your duties."

"Not at all, Doctor Jackson," Delenn assured him. "If there is anything else you think I might be able to help you with, please do not hesitate to ask."

**C&C**

After talking to Delenn and having been assured everything was all right on her end, Garibaldi turned to Ivanova.

"Well, apparently the Ambassador was just having a chat with the good doctor here," he remarked.

"Right," Ivanova muttered. "You know something? I had a talk with Major Carter a while back. She told me a few things about what they do in their universe. They're part of an elite military organisation that travels to other planets – in fact they're the flagship team of that organisation. That must mean that they're the best of the best, basically."

"Maybe," Garibaldi agreed. "What does this have to do with anything, though?"

"They're professional soldiers, highly trained," Ivanova insisted. "They're capable of identifying all sorts of situations. Do you think they haven't realised your security personnel is dogging them? What if they're behaving well now in the hopes that you're going to call off the security guards and they'll only strike _after _that?"

Garibaldi glanced at Ivanova.

"Tell me something," he began. "Is there anyone in this universe that you actually trust?"

"Well this is neither here nor there," Ivanova pointed out. "After all, we're not talking about _this universe_. Besides, when it comes to trust issues, you're ten times worse than me."

"Commander," Corwin said then, from his post, "We have a transport from Earth just out of the jump-gate. They're hailing us."

Susan exchange a look with Garibaldi, then headed for her post.

"Put her through," she said.

She could not recognise the man that appeared on the screen, but she did manage to recognise the band that he wore on his arm: he was a representative of Nightwatch.

"Commander," he began without any other form of introduction, "We have received information about a ship that docked earlier today. The Captain must have neglected to mention it to us. We are very interested in the ship _and _its crew."

The transmission ended. Ivanova shook her head.

"Oh boy, the Captain's gonna love this!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews. I own none of the characters - except for the charming Nightwatch official, of course :P**

Complications

Docking bay

When Sheridan arrived to the docking area, he was fuming. Ivanova had informed him a few minutes before about the arrival of a Nightwatch representative and his interest in the ship and SG1. Sheridan felt exasperated. _He _most certainly had not informed Earth Dome and Nightwatch about SG-1. Who had though? Sheridan would have gladly liked to get his hands on the person who had nothing better to do than report every single thing that happened on the station to Nithwatch. He would have dearly liked to remind him or her that first and foremost they worked for Sheridan and not for Nightwatch.

Sheridan was not surprised to see Ivanova and Garibaldi already in the docking area. He noticed that they seemed just as annoyed at that unwelcome turn of events as he was.

"Do we know who is gracing us with his presence this time?" he asked without further introduction.

"He didn't introduce himself," Ivanova replied. "Must have slipped his mind with all this excitement. You know how these Nightwatch agents are. No time for courtesy when the safety of Earth is at stake and all the rest. I wish I knew what they know and who told them."

"I expect we'll find out soon. What about SG-1. Where are they?"

"Major Carter is on the ship with a few of our science personnel," Garibaldi replied. "Teal'c is with her, too. Colonel O'Neill is exploring the station. As for Doctor Jackson, last I heard, he was with Ambassador Delenn – something about comparing universes, from what I've gathered. Do you want to have my teams bring them here?"

"No, not yet," Sheridan declared firmly. "If Nightwatch thinks they're going to get their hands on that ship easily they have another thing coming."

"What do you intend to do?" Ivanova asked.

"Convince them they should not have that thing," Sheridan replied.

Ivanova eyed her commanding officer sceptically.

"And you think that's gonna work?"

"Not really," Sheridan confessed. "It might help me stall things a bit until I get a better idea about how to deal with this."

The Nightwatch representative was now entering the docking area. He was a tall man somewhere in his early forties. He was dressed neatly and his hair was combed and parted in the middle. Every single aspect of his appearance proved that he was a man for whom order was the most important thing in the world, a man for whom everything that deviated from said order was regarded as damaging and promptly dealt with. In other words, he was the perfect representative of his organisation and he most certainly liked to implement Nightwatch's regulations, however extreme, with almost religious conscientiousness.

"Captain Sheridan," he greeted. "I am Frederick Robson of Nightwatch. I am glad to make your acquaintance."

"Welcome to Babylon 5," Sheridan replied curtly. "Although I cannot but wonder what brings Nightwatch all the way up here."

Robson smiled tightly.

"Actually, Captain, Nightwatch is everywhere, as they say."

"So, I've noticed," Sheridan muttered between clenched teeth. "How may I be of service to Nightwatch this time?"

"Oh, I was wondering about four guests that arrived in Babylon 5. Their status and their means of getting here – well, let's just say it interests Nightwatch."

Sheridan bit back the first retort that came into his mind. Now was not the time for open rebellion. Nor was it advisable to protest that much in public.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll discuss this in my office," was all that he said.

Sheridan's office

Once in his office Sheridan had his door shut, so they would not be disturbed and then rounded on Frederick Robson.

"All right, Mr. Robson, I want you to tell me exactly what you're doing here and why Earth is interested in four travellers that have taken shelter at Babylon 5."

"Come on, Captain Sheridan," Robson replied. "We were informed that four humans arrived to Babylon 5 in an alien ship we cannot recognise. We were also told these people were carrying weapons more suited to the late twentieth century. Not two hours after they arrive, Ambassador Delenn starts asking some very interesting questions…"

"That's funny," Sheridan interrupted. "I did not know we made it a policy of spying on our ambassador's private business. Who gave you the last bit of information, anyway? When they report to Nightwatch about members of the Earth Alliance is one thing. But passing information about foreign diplomats is highly irregular and goes against anything this station stands for and I will not have it."

Robson did not look at all impressed with Sheridan's outburst.

"These are precarious times, Captain," he pointed out. "The interest of Earth is the only thing that must concern us. They must be pursued by any means necessary. And if that sometimes means inconveniencing a few alien diplomats...well, that should not deter us."

Sheridan now looked like he was contemplating ways in which he could make the Nightwatch representative die a very slow and painful death. Nonetheless, he knew that if he wanted things to work out both for him and for those of SG-1, he would have to keep his cool.

"Now, listen to me," he began. "This station was set up for a purpose. Anyone can come here and, unless they present some kind of threat, anyone that comes here has the right to be treated with respect. We do not detain them, we do not take them anywhere against their will and we do not take their property."

Frederick Robson had been expecting that kind of oposition. He had been briefed about Captain Sheridan back on Earth. He knew, therefore, that John Sheridan was the type that had a highly idealistic way of seeing things and a much too well-developed sense of right and wrong. He did not see people in terms of what they were. He did not care whether those he was dealing with were humans or aliens. He only cared about how they acted. He wanted to treat everyone fairly. But such philosophy went against President Clark's wishes and therefore also against Nightwatch too. Robson had been prepared for the Captain's reaction and thought he knew how to deal with it.

"My dear Captain Sheridan," he began, "You're really making too much of this. You talk about rights. whose rights, though? From what I gathered, these people come from a different universe. They do not even exist here, so to speak. We wouldn't really be infringing on anyone's rights."

"So, you believe you are perfectly entitled to tear the ship apart and find out what's it made of," Sheridan concluded. "Maybe even do the same to them?"

Robson's smirk had now something positively feral in it. Sheridan could not help wondering about the personalities of Nightwatch's most zealous agents. They tended to have a dangerous streak in them, like they were doing what they were doing less because they thought it was the right thing for Earth and more because they were genuinely enjoying it.

"They are a curiosity, Captain," Robson pointed out. "The first beings we've encountered from another reality. Of course we want to see if they are made of the same stuff that we are, so to speak. Can you blame us for wanting that?"

Sheridan said nothing. He could see that he was not getting anywhere by trying to convince his interlocutor that Earth had no right to either the ship or its crew. He would have to think of something else to keep Nightwatch from getting their hands on SG-1.

"I see I cannot dissuade you," he said at length. "Can I at least be allowed to explain how things stand to them? I feel like I owe them that since they can no longer count on my protection."

Now Robson looked only indulgent. Somehow, that air of complacency irritated Sheridan more than anything else.

"Of course, Captain. Take all the time you need. I'll just go and check in with the local Nightwatch groups. I'm sure they'll be glad to see me."

He was gone, leaving Sheridan pacing nervously. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. He had to do something, before Robson and the Nightwatch decided to act. Shaking his head, he accesed his link to call Garibaldi.

"Michael, have SG-1 brought to my office immediately. Get Ivanova here too and ask Ambassador Delenn whether she'd like to join us as well. Be discreet. I don't want anyone associated with Nightwatch to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter number 6. Thanks to all those interested in this story. As always, I do not own Stargate or Babylon-5.**

Where do we go from here?

**SG-1's ship**

Jack and Daniel had joined Sam and Teal'c in the engine room of the ship. The technical specialists Sheridan had assigned to join SG-1 in trying to get the ship to work were on the bridge.

"I'm telling you, Sir," Sam was saying, "the level of technology these people have achieved is amazing. If we had half the stuff they had we would not have to worry that much about Apophis. And it's not only that. There's a lot of other things we could solve. Overpopulation for one thing. After all, they've colonised Mars."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Jack said. "And apparently a lot of people are now saying it's more trouble than it's worth."

"Well, that's not surprising," Daniel pointed out. "I mean, most colonies want to become independent at some point."

"Maybe," Sam conceded. "What I'm trying to say is that we should open up a more serious dialogue with these people. They have a lot to offer."

"Wouldn't a trade relationship work only if we have to offer something in exchange, Major Carter?" Teal'c inquired.

"There has to be something we have that they don't," Carter insisted, still not too keen on giving up on her idea.

"I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves," Jack pointed out. "We don't even know if we can find the way back to our own universe, let alone return to this place again."

Sam was about to protest when Garibaldi stepped into the engine room.

"Sorry to break this, boys and girls," he began. "But the captain wants you in his office ASAP."

**John Sheridan's office**

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been places most of his contemporaries did not even imagine to be true. The things he had seen could fill a book – if he had ever felt any inclination to write, that was more Daniel's department. The fact remained that he had a vast enough life experience to be able to recognise when something was not good. And as soon as he stepped into Sheridan's office he realised that the situation was far from good. In fact, he could easily say it stank.

It was easy to see that. Why else would all of them be called out of the blue to the captain's office? And why did Sheridan have to send the Head of Security himself to fetch them? One of his subordinates could have done that job just as well. When he saw Commander Susan Ivanova already in the captain's office, Jack could not help but think that this was just one more thing that confirmed his theories. What was it that Sheridan had to tell SG-1 that he needed his command staff with him? And if he needed further proof, he had that in plenty when Ambassador Delenn arrived a few moments after them.

"SG-1 reporting as ordered, Captain," Garibaldi announced.

He made to leave when Sheridan stopped him.

"No, stay, Michael. I'd rather have you here, too."

Sheridan looked at those that were in his office. He did not like having to announce the fact that he was now being forced to give up both the ship and SG-1. He was the type that always wanted to be in control, especially when he knew that he should be in control. Babylon 5 was under his command. The people on Babylon 5 should have been his responsibility. They should have been under his protection and no one should have taken that away.

But that was only an ideal scenario, of course, something that would have happened in a perfect universe. Well, John Sheridan was beginning to realise the universe was far from perfect. Of course, he also remembered what Delenn had told him once, that everyone was put in the place they were required to be. He just hoped that applied to people from alternate universes as well.

"I've called you here because I have some bad news," he began at length. "Earth Dome has received a pretty thorough report about our visitors from another universe. A representative of Nightwatch has just arrived and demanded possession of both ship and passengers."

"I'm guessing that's not good," Daniel said.

"The situation back on Earth is far from perfect," Sheridan confirmed. "I don't know how much you've managed to find out about it."

"What interests me is how do they know about us?" O'Neill inquired. "Who told them?"

He had not meant the question to sound as harsh as it had. Most likely, the breach had nothing to do with Sheridan. His instinct told him that Sheridan was the one who first thought of what was right and then took regulations into consideration. But you could never tell.

"Let's just say there are a few people on the station who should get their priorities straight," Garibaldi explained. "Many of my security personnel are now also Nightwatch. More than those I know of for sure, I wager."

"There's something I don't get," Carter said, then. "I see why they would want the ship. I'm already sure it can do much more than travel through dimensions. But what do they want us as well?"

Sheridan said nothing but his expression was telling enough. Sam's face fell. She could now guess what was waiting for them, if Earth had them. Most likely they would be looking forward to a life of endless interrogations and experiments. And quite soon they would find out that Teal'c was a Jaffa and carried an infant Goa'uld and then of course there would be even more experiments.

"We can't let that happen," Sam declared.

"Oh, believe me, we know," Ivanova agreed. "We would very much prefer that technology such as that on your ship not get into the hands of the current administration on Earth. Right now that would put a damper on our plans, so to speak."

"As a matter of fact," Delenn corrected. "This technology in _anyone's _hands is a rather troubling thought."

"So, you are attempting to prevent your government from taking us, are you not, Captain Sheridan?" Teal'c inquired.

Sheridan exchanged a worried look with his two subordinates.

"It's not as easy as it seems," Ivanova pointed out.

"I can stall Nightwatch," Sheridan admitted. "I cannot do it for long, though. You people know how it goes as well as I do – you're military, after all. You receive an order, you have to follow it. How long until you can get that ship to work?"

"You mean, how long until we figure out that we _can _get the ship to work," O'Neill corrected.

"It is not just about making the ship fly again," Sam elaborated. "We also have to make sure that it would take us back to the exact place and time in which we found it in the first place. For that, we would mostly need to understand the symbols that appear on the ship's consoles."

"And as I have already told Ambassador Delenn, here, I have no idea what the symbols say," Daniel went on, "There might be a way I could find out – study every symbol I see, determine how often it appears and maybe even in what context – but that's not going to be easy, I can't guarantee that it would work, and even if it _does _work, it's going to take a lot of time."

"Let's say you don't have a lot of time," Ivanova told him. "Which you really don't."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Look, there's nothing much I can do about this," he defended himself. "You have to understand I cannot just look at some symbols I haven't seen before, of a language I haven't heard before and miraculously come up with their significance."

"So you won't be able to set the ship going by yourself," Ivanova concluded.

"Not without help, no," Sam stated.

"There might be one person that could be able to help you," Sheridan said. "Ambassador Kosh of the Vorlon Empire. But he's away right now and we don't know when exactly he'll be back. And either way, he might refuse to help for reasons of his own."

"So this is only theoretical because, as you say, you cannot stall your government that long," Sam concluded.

"Captain Sheridan may not be able to," Delenn stepped in then, "But I believe that there may be another way. If, for example, Mr Robson was to find out that the Minbari Federation has already laid claim on the ship and has taken its passengers into custody, he would no longer be able to take them by force. Not so easily, at least."

"Ambassador Delenn," Teal'c inquired "Have you not made it clear the first time that your people would want nothing to do with a ship that travels between realities?"

Delenn now had a sly smile on her face.

"I did," she admitted. "But Mr Robson of Nightwatch does not know that, does he?"

The proposition sounded good. In fact, it seemed more than that. Judging from Jack's expression, he at least thought it was in a way too good to be true. But even he did not seem too inclined to refuse such protection when it was offered to him. Still, there was one problem left.

"Delenn, what are your people going to say when they find out you offered four strangers out of another universe protection?" Sheridan inquired worriedly.

"They'll probably be angry that I acted without consulting them," Delenn admitted. "They will say I acted irrationally and made a rash decision. But, as this has not been my first one, as the humans say, who's counting?"

Sheridan looked at his command crew, then at SG-1, as if expecting their opinion on Delenn's proposal.

"Sounds fine by me," Ivanova said.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, nodding at the proposition. "We're ready to take it."

Jack made to say something then, but in the end he seemed to decide against it and just inclined his head to show that he too agreed.

"It is not a permanent solution, of course," Delenn cautioned. "The Earth Alliance could petition Minbar for the ship and my government will most likely agree to let them have it. But it will buy you more time."

"_Captain,_" a voice came then from Sheridan's link. "_Mr Frederick Robson has finished his meeting with the Nightwatch personnel and will be heading to your office. He also requests the people who arrived on the strange ship to be there too._"

Sheridan smiled grimly. Oh, they would be there all right. They were already there. But that did not mean that Frederick Robson was going to like the way his first encounter with beings from another universe was going to turn up. He looked at Ivanova and Garibaldi.

"Well, it's gonna start pretty soon. You two had better get out of here before he comes."

Garibaldi shook his head, indignant at the prospect of leaving exactly then.

"Captain, I don't think we should. I'd prefer to be here with you when it hits the fan – because make no mistake, it will."

Sheridan nodded in agreement.

"I know it will. Still, I'd rather you and Susan were clear of it. If Frederick walks in here and finds you two, it would give a bad impression. He'd think we were plotting against Nightwatch."

Susan bit her lips. She did not feel comfortable leaving her C.O to face Nightwatch alone. But she knew that John was right. If Robson was to see almost all the command staff there, he'd get suspicious. He'd start thinking there was some kind of conspiracy at work. And they could not let him think that. Not yet, at any rate. Not for as long as they could help it.

"All right," she said. "Well, good luck, Captain."

After Garibaldi and Ivanova left, Sheridan turned to the others who remained there.

"Well, let's see how Mr Robson takes the unexpected piece of news we must unfortunately communicate to him."

"Oh boy," Jack muttered.

Yes, he had been quite right when he had entered the captain's office. They were in for quite a lot of trouble. Whatever was going to happen next, he was sure it was not going to be pleasant. Frederick Robson of Nightwatch was not going to like the fact that someone else had apparently claimed his prize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter from this venture of mine. Thanks to all that keep reading this story. As usual, the only thing that belongs to me is the plot. Oh, and a Nazi-like character by the name of Frederick Robson :p**

Reactions

Frederick Robson had just finished his meeting with the Nightwatch members from Babylon 5 and was now en route to Captain Sheridan's office to attend to his other business. He very much hoped that the matter was settled and he would be able to get what he had come from and return to Earth. He did not like Babylon 5. Regulations were much too lax there. Quite unsatisfactory, in his opinion. That was not how a space station was run. And, even worse, this exaggerated tolerance was seen even in a few of the Nightwatch members.

The meeting had not gone exactly bad, but it could have gone far better. Robson could not help observing that there were members who were not as dedicated to Nightwatch as they should have been. They failed to report everything that needed reporting, then they came with the lousy excuse that they had not thought certain incidents worth mentioning. Like the fact that a certain salesman in the Zocalo once laughed at some caricatures of President Clark. One of the Nightwatch members said he found the thing harmless. What, didn't the member know that the artist that had drawn the caricatures was now being held for acts of treason and would be undergoing trial quite soon? And what about the other salesman caught selling a new best-seller that Nightwatch had declared full of anti-Earth propaganda? And it really was, in Robson's opinion. Even if it was presented as a historical novel taking place in Roman Britain, Robson was ready to challenge anyone who denied the book was not an allegory on the situation on Mars. And even if the writer had claimed she had not meant her story as an allegory, it still planted dangerous ideas in people's minds and everyone reading it and other similar books was to be suspected. It was plain and simple. The Nightwatch members back on Earth would have seen that. Why were many of those from Babylon 5 unwilling to do the same, then?

When Robson entered Sheridan's office he was sure the Captain would once more insist on protesting against his actions. Perhaps he would even insist on complaining to the official channels – which was not going to do much good since Nightwatch was gaining more and more influence back home. What he had not expected, however, was to find the Minbari Ambassador there too, together with the four travellers who had presumably come from another universe. He stopped short.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful to anyone present, Captain," he began on a tone that stated that he did not really want to be too respectful, either, "But what is she doing here? After all, we are conducting official Earth business and begging your pardon, Ambassador, but Earth business should be kept strictly between us humans. I'm sure you understand and I'm sure you'd do the same."

"Not if the business affects also races other than my own," Delenn replied coldly.

"Ambassador Delenn has just finished transmitting her government's wishes to me," Sheridan intervened.

He was slightly nervous about how the next few moments would turn out. Robson's reaction when he heard he could have neither ship nor crew was not going to be favourable. If there were any repercussions, Sheridan wanted to be the one Robson focused his wrath on, rather than SG-1 or Delenn.

But right now, Robson seemed to have forgotten that Delenn was even there. His attention was focused solely on SG-1 and he was gazing at them as if he could not believe his eyes.

"What, do I have something between my teeth?" Jack asked in response to the stares Robson was now directing at him and his team members.

"So it is true!" Robson exclaimed. "You really do come from an alternate reality!"

"What gave it away?" Jack inquired, still not determined to be fazed by Robson's presence.

"Because you look exactly like them!" Robson went on.

"Who?" Sheridan asked, taking a step forward so that he was now level with Robson.

"When Earth Dome got the report of a ship that might or might not have come from an alternate universe, they had us check the names of its crew against Earth records – to see if there was any truth in the rumours…And now I see that there was…"

"What are you talking about?" Sheridan inquired. "Are you saying they exist in this universe too?"

"_Existed_, Captain," Robson corrects. "We found records in the late '90s. There _was _a Jack O'Neill then in Special Forces but there is nothing much said about him beyond a certain point. As for you, Doctor Samantha Carter…"

"Major," Sam corrected almost automatically.

"You were a doctor only in this universe," Robson pointed out. "Astrophysicist and a very good one too, if the records are to be believed. You worked with a team that made the first designs of a few of our earliest ships. Who knows? Maybe we even use some of yours – or some of _Doctor Carter's _ideas, I should say – in our current ships as well.

"And Doctor Daniel Jackson – your counterpart was a Professor at a very prestigious university. You had a rather controversial way of thinking though. During the last period of your career you kept babbling about how aliens visited the earth throughout history and influenced us – in fact, you went as far as to say that they probably took on the personas of our gods or angels so that we could accept them. It scandalised a lot of people, I should say."

"Well was I – _he_ - were we right?" Daniel inquired faintly interested.

"About there being aliens?" Robson replied airily. "Obviously, yes. About them being among us and influencing our belief system? No, that has never been proven. It was just another wacky theory by one more quirky academic."

"Oh," Daniel muttered trying not to sound disappointed.

He noticed then that Sheridan was eyeing him with an incredulous look on his face. Daniel wondered the reason behind this. The only answer he could come up with was that the Captain perhaps had more information than Robson. Perhaps the Daniel Jackson of that reality had been as right about his theories as Daniel himself was.

Robson had not noticed Sheridan's strange looks. His attention was now fixed on Teal'c and his face was filled with equal parts curiosity and mistrust.

"But however much I searched," he began slowly, "I could find absolutely _no record _referring to you. Who are you? Could it be possible that you do not have a counterpart in this reality? But if so, why not? Are you not in the least bit curious to find out why, Mr Teal'c?"

Teal'c kept silent. He also kept Robson's gaze until the other felt compelled to lower his eyes. That, of course, irritated the Nightwatch official greatly. He never liked to appear intimidated. Not when he was the one who should have been doing the intimidating.

"Maybe you spelled his name wrong," O'Neill interfered, pretending to be helpful.

Robson pretended not to hear the last comment. As a matter of fact, he had no idea why he had indulged the four and talked to them for so long. His mission was only to take them to Earth. No more, no less. But he had been surprised when he had seen them and had the rumours confirmed and he had been unable to hide that surprise. He would not make that mistake again.

"But that does not matter now," he spoke decisively. "We will find that and all else there is to know about you when we get to Earth."

Delenn took a step forward then. She had waited for Robson to finish his conversation with the visitors – she had been just as intrigued as Robson to hear that the four had actually been alive in that universe as well. But now that talk was over, she wanted to get Robson's attention back to her and what she had to say.

"Mr Robson," she began. "I was about to inform you – you will not be taking them to Earth – nor will you be taking their ship."

Robson rounded on Delenn. He had almost forgotten she was in the room, or else he most certainly would not have said so much. He had a policy that was share by the rest of Nightwatch as well. You never discussed Earth business in the presence of an alien. But now she had drawn his attention to her presence there once more and in a very abrupt and unpleasant manner. What did she mean, he could not take his prize back to Earth?

"I'm sorry, Ambassador," his tone polite but cold. "I am afraid I do not understand you. Not to mention the fact that this is a matter that concerns Earth Dome and with all due respect Ambassador, but you have no say in it."

Delenn smiled thinly, the type of smile that she usually had when dealing with the more irrational ambassadors that her world had dealings with and did not want to show how irritated she was with them. Lately, that smile was mostly reserved for Ambassador Molari. But now she thought that Robson was twice more deserving of it than the Centauri Ambassador would ever be.

"If you would allow me to finish, Mr Robson, I will explain everything," she stated firmly. "I have just approached Captain Sheridan with the intention of claiming the ship on behalf of my government. Therefore the ship is now Minbari property and its crew are under the custody of the Minbari Federation. You can take them nowhere without my approval."

"What?" Robson spat. "Under your custody? Captain Sheridan, you surely have not allowed…?"

Sheridan shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture as if to show that his hands were tied.

"What am I to do? The request was made. The reasons seemed valid. Under such circumstances, I saw it fit to comply."

"Captain Sheridan, you delivered a piece of vital technology to a former hostile government," Robson argued. "Such an act – Captain, those at home will say this was treason against your very world!"

"You said it yourself, Mr Robson – _formerly _hostile government," Sheridan pointed out. "Unless something has happened that I'm not aware of, the war with the Minbari finished almost twelve years ago. As for delivering vital technology – how can you tell that the ship did not belong to them in the first place?"

Robson moved his eyes from Sheridan to Delenn. A brief flash of scepticism crossed his face, then his features became once more expressionless.

"What, you're saying that ship is yours, Ambassador?" he inquired incredulously.

Delenn inclined her head.

"Yes," she stated calmly. "This is what I am saying."

Robson opened his mouth to protest. But he could not – not if what the Ambassador was saying was true. And Robson was familiar with the Minbari's reputation. They always told the truth.

Robson knew when he was defeated. He could not take the ship – not yet at least. He would have to find some other way for Earth to get their hands on this amazing find. Without another word to anyone, he turned on his heels and walked resolutely out of Sheridan's office.

Sheridan shook his head. The meeting could have gone worse, of course. But that did not mean that it had gone well.

"How much do you want to bet that he's going straight to a com channel to complain to Clark that someone took his toys before he could even start playing with them?" he muttered.

"Well, if he does, he does," Delenn said. "Your government will not be able to do much right away. They will have to ponder this new information, decide how to act on it and then perhaps contact Minbar and ask for the ship. But all that would take time."

"Which we could not have done without you, Ambassador," Sam said, shaking Delenn's hand. "Thanks for that. And thanks for convincing Robson the ship was yours to begin with."

"Yes, what was that about?" Daniel inquired. "From what I've heard, Minbari never lie."

Delenn smiled again, only now it was unlike the cold and slightly mocking smile she had directed at Robson only a little while back.

"I must declare myself impressed, Doctor Jackson," she confessed. "You have done quite a lot of research in the short time since you arrived here."

"But I'm right, aren't I?" Daniel insisted. "You really don't lie, do you?"

Delenn inclined her head.

"You are correct," she admitted. "We do not lie. I did not lie this time either. Our good Mr Robson asked only if the ship belonged to the Minbari. Since I have already laid claim on it on behalf of my government, the ship really _is _mine now. Mr Robson was the one who assumed that meant the ship originally belonged to the Minbari."

"Sneaky!" Jack complimented. "I like that."

"This should give us enough time until we find a more permanent plan and maybe even get home," Teal'c said.

Yet Teal'c was uneasy. He had observed Frederick Robosn and had that determined that the latter would not give up easily when thwarted. He had been thwarted then. How was he to react to that?

After they had all left Sheridan's office, Jack made a sign to his team that they should go on as he would catch up with them later. Instead, he went after Ambassador Delenn.

"Ambassador," he called out to her. "Wait up. I've got some queries, if you don't mind."

Delenn did not stop, but she slowed down and allowed Jack to reach her.

"Certainly, Colonel," she said. "But walk with me. I have other matters to attend to so we will have to talk on the way to my quarters."

Jack consented. He did not think what he had to talk about should have been done while standing still in the middle of the corridor anyway. They had a lot more chances of being overheard in that way.

"I'm having a little difficulty discerning your motives, Ambassador," Jack began, deciding to cut straight to the chase.

Delenn frowned slightly.

"My motives concerning what exactly?" she wanted to now.

"Us, Ambassador," Jack replied promptly.

"I thought I had made my intentions quite clear when I promised the Captain to help," Delenn commented. "The only thing I want is to see you safely home."

"Why?" Jack insisted. "You have to see it is odd. I mean, you barely know us and yet you jump to our aid the minute you become aware of our situation."

"You need help," Delenn pointed out. "You cannot deny that. When someone needs help, others are required to find any means they can to offer it to them."

Jack shook his head. He felt exasperated by the fact that Delenn would not give him a direct answer and kept insisting that her reasons were entirely pure. Jack rarely trusted those he met on other worlds – especially when they had superior technology. In Jack's experience, those with superior technology seemed to have that arrogant attitude that drove them to tell lesser species only what they thought they needed to know and no more. The Tok'ra were the perfect example.

"Look, Ambassador," he began, lowering his voice, "I do not mean to say I doubt your integrity. But you deal with politics, don't you? You know as well as I do that everyone has an agenda of their own. Why should you be any different?"

Delenn sighed. She avoided looking at her interlocutor directly, yet she inclined her head in answer to his question.

"You are right," she admitted. "I do have motives of my own that have nothing to do with you. It is your ship. We do not know what else it can do. But we do know that it must come with formidable features. After all, if it is capable of travelling such great distances, it must be capable of other things as well. Something like that in the wrong hands would be devastating. Especially now."

Jack glanced at Delenn and noticed for the first time the lines of concern on her face.

"Why especially now?" he wanted to know.

"Because now we are standing on the precipice, Colonel O'Neill," Delenn answered. "Because forces of darkness have been moving in the shadows, influencing the way of the world, starting wars and skirmishes, pitting neighbours against each other in the hope of weakening everyone before they move to strike. And strike they will, eventually. It is only a matter of time before the known universe will find itself in the clutches of a war as has not been seen in a thousand years. If that ship of yours falls into enemy hands – can you imagine the damage it would cause to our side?"

Jack did not reply right away. He wondered if Delenn could see that the situation could be looked at from a different perspective.

"And yet," he pointed out. "If _your _side was to have that ship and you figured out how to operate it, I can imagine that you would find yourselves at quite an advantage."

Delenn stopped and turned to look at Jack.

"Then, Colonel, you know exactly how hard it was for me to take the decision to have your ship under my authority, but not use it."

She turned swiftly away. Her quick stride told Jack clearly that she considered the conversation closed and did not want him to follow her.

O'Neill shook his head and turned around, ready to catch up with his team. He would tell them that they could call it a night and retreat to the quarters Sheridan had given to them, or perhaps have another look around the station. They could postpone working on the ship until the next day when they were rested and more clear-headed. After all, if Delenn had bought them some time, they might as well use it.

Unbeknownst to O'Neill, someone had been privy to his brief exchange with Delenn, someone who had been instructed to gather by any means necessary the evidence that would clearly indicate where the four strangers had come from and what the purpose of their ship was. He vanished in the crowd without casting the Colonel a second glance. He thought he had enough information for a report.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter right below. The usual disclaimers apply. As do the usual thanks. Glad to see my story appreciated :)**

Brief interlude

**Fresh Aire Restaurant**

"I'm telling you, I find the situation mighty suspicious."

SG-1 were now sitting at the table in the Fresh Aire Restaurant – Ivanova had recommended it to them, telling them that, since it was a place where only the so-called "high-society of Babylon 5" went, chances were they would be less bothered than in other places. They had agreed to take the evening off, but Jack could not get the latest events out of his mind. He also could not refrain from commenting about them.

"You find _everything_ might suspicious," Daniel commented mildly. "What is it now, though?"

"Everything and everyone in here," Jack replied promptly. "Just think about it: Sheridan just lets us stay here without any comments, they even let us roam around the station and just as we're about to be taken away by Nightwatch, the Minbari Ambassador conveniently offers us her protection. And what's even more of a coincidence – these people are preparing for war. Delenn told me that herself."

"And, of course, you think she actually wants to get her hands on the ship," Daniel concluded.

"And of course _you _don't," Jack retorted. "Because you're the trusting type."

"It's not about trust," Daniel protested. "I just like to see the good in people, too. And I acknowledge there is some good in Sheridan and Ivanova and Delenn. There's probably some good in Londo Molari too, if you search long enough."

Jack shot Daniel an incredulous look, but said nothing.

"This brings us to another problem," Sam said. "The Centauri really are at war right now, with – just about everyone. And Ambassador Molari certainly knows a few things about us. Don't you think he's also thinking about what to do with our ship? And let's not forget Robson. He's interested in us as much as he is in the ship. And think about it, if he had us, it would be only a matter of time before he realises Teal'c isn't what he says he is."

Teal'c raised his eyebrows.

"I told them nothing concerning my identity, neither true nor false," he declared loftily.

"No, you just let them assume you're human just like us and not an alien with a snake in his gut," Jack pointed out.

"Do you think they have any chances of finding out?" Daniel asked.

"That's just it," Sam said. "I overheard Ivanova saying something about a fifth life-sign on our ship. Right now, she seems to think it's an error with their sensors. But I don't know how long it will be until they figure out it isn't and start asking questions."

"If they do, we may have no choice but to tell them," Teal'c pointed out.

"And of course, the first thing that they'll say afterwards is why we haven't shared something so important with them in the first place," Daniel commented.

"Because that would have been such a _great _conversation starter," Jack muttered sarcastically. "_Oh, by the way, Captain Sheridan, Ambassador Delenn, I want you both to say hello to Junior_." I can picture the look on their faces afterwards."

Jack fell silent, watching the three Pak'ma'ra that were having dinner at a nearby table. He had no idea what they were eating, but he had a nagging suspicion he did not really want to know. Shaking himself, he turned his attention back to his own table, where Daniel now had his attention fixed on a small computer-like device.

"Whatcha got there?" Jack asked.

"It's a translator," Daniel replied not looking up. "It records everything we say and then translates it into Minbari – well, actually in the dialect that the members of the Religious Caste use."

"Why?" Jack wanted to know.

"What?" Daniel muttered distractedly. "Well, I suppose since there are three Castes, each has their own…"

He was more than ready to spill out all that he knew about Minbari history. That was why Jack decided to stop him while there was still time.

"No, I meant why are you using the translator in the first place?"

"Because I want to learn the language," Daniel replied on a tone that showed that for him the answer was more than obvious.

Jack raised his eyebrow in an almost perfect imitation of Teal'c's trademark gesture.

"Wanting to become acquainted with the language because you believe we'll be forced to live the rest of our lives there?" he asked pointedly.

"No, actually I'm learning Minbari because Ambassador Delenn was the only one who cooperated when I asked her for something that would help me learn her language," Daniel replied. "The other aliens I could reach looked at me like I was the strangest thing they've seen in their lives, which says a lot considering they're living in this place."

Jack rolled his eyes. He could very much empathise with the aliens. When confronted with a constantly enthusiastic about everything new Daniel Jackson, those that did not know him might feel a bit taken aback. More than a bit, actually.

"So, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" he asked Carter.

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Sir," she admitted. "But I think Daniel's right. Since we're here, we should take advantage of this place. See all the wonders it has. I don't think that, when we return home, we'll ever see the likes of it there."

Teal'c inclined his head. Of course, he would have assisted in every way he could in getting all of them home as soon as possible. But he also felt intrigued about this Babylon 5. He had been on many worlds, both in the service of the Goa'uld as well as with SG1. He had seen many unbelievable things. And yet, none of those could even come close to the strange place they were now in.

At another table, Ambassador Londo Molari sat and watched the interaction between the four newcomers. Londo did not often frequent Fresh Aire, preferring the establishments of a somewhat livelier atmosphere. This night, however, he was going to make an exception.

He knew he was not the only one watching Colonel O'Neill and his team. He had spotted the Drazi Ambassador at another table, seemingly interested only in his food and his official papers. But Londo was very good at this game himself, which meant he could very well see through the other ambassador's subterfuge. And Londo could bet his right hand that he was not the only one.

Of course, that was not to say that the focus of everyone on the station was only on the strange explorers. No, life on Babylon 5 went on as usual. Which, of course, meant that everyone was still preoccupied with their own problems and pursuing their own interests. The newcomers were by no means a diversion from those interests. They were merely considers as means of reaching them, that was all. That was what Londo himself was doing, after all.

Londo shook his head. Vir would argue with him about his ideas. Vir always did. It was strange, but now Vir's arguments did not seem so bad. He had sent Vir to Minbar partly because his attaché's constant second-guessing of Londo's plans was making the latter uncomfortable. Now he missed Vir's down-to-earth honesty. He even hoped the younger man would find time for a visit soon. Londo wondered what he would say about the four travellers. He thought he knew already. Vir would probably ask a lot of questions and then chide Londo for wanting to use them instead of trying to help them – if help was possible, of course.

**Captain Sheridan's office**

It was late. Still, John Sheridan had not gone to his quarters. Of course, the captain staying late in his office, hard at paperwork, was not an unfamiliar sight. Nor was it an unusual one. There were many matters to deal with on Babylon 5 on a daily basis. Not to mention the crises that seemed to take place at least every two or three days. It was impossible for the captain to finish his reports before nightfall. He often stayed up late working at requests and reports, all of which had to be filed and sent to Earth Dome as soon as possible.

But tonight, it was not the reports that were keeping John Sheridan up.

Sheridan had been on Babylon 5 for more than a year. It had been enough for him to learn what Susan referred to as "the list of rules vital to survival on the station". And one of the rules was: _Nothing is impossible here. Whatever can happen will happen. Whatever cannot happen, will also happen_. And Sheridan was beginning to take that rule into consideration more and more as time went by.

Since he had been stationed there, he had started to feel that he could hardly get a break. As a matter of fact, he was beginning to forget that the word "break" even existed. Whenever something was over, another thing began. Sometimes, more than one thing, even. As was the case now.

Sheridan had a lot on his plate now. The situation on Earth was volatile. Nightwatch was beginning to gain more and more control. They were pacing themselves now, moving slowly so as not to compromise themselves in the eyes of the public. But Sheridan had a vague idea that, unless something happened on Earth, Nightwatch would very soon go further than anyone thought they could. And Earth was not even at the top of his list. There was also the war that was coming, slowly but irreversibly heading for them, each day bringing all of them nearer to a confrontation that, if Delenn was right, would make even the most solid foundations quiver.

And in the midst of all that, SG-1 had dropped on him out of the blue with a ship that could have brought a terrible advantage to anyone who had it and learned how to use it. People were already claiming it. Earth and Nightwatch wanted it. Others wanted it too, most likely. And Sheridan could not blame them. The ship was a temptation, even to him.

The sound of footsteps made him look up. He noticed Ivanova in the doorway.

"I was just on my way to bed," she said. "And I noticed your light was still on."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot on my mind now," Sheridan admitted.

Ivanova took a step inside the office.

"Captain," she began, "Have you ever wondered what will happen if you cannot send these people home?"

"I'm trying not to think about that," Sheridan admitted. "I suppose they are too."

"But it is a possibility," Ivanova persisted.

Sheridan sighed. As always, Ivanova was being particularly eager to draw attention to what was inconvenient.

"I suppose we could…find a way to integrate them into this universe," he suggested half-heartedly.

"Earth Dome won't agree to that," Ivanova stated bluntly. "Not with the way things are now. Plus, are you sure you can trust them?"

"Well, no," Sheridan admitted. "But security reports nothing amiss and I do believe they are genuinely lost. Plus, if we were to go on first impressions, I think they would be valuable assets in themselves. Colonel O'Neill appears to have great leadership potential – despite being slightly unorthodox. Teal'c is an enigma, but he does seem capable of handling anything that comes his way. I went to their ship today and I overheard Major Carter talking a mile a minute about scientific notions while one of our technicians was looking at her completely lost. As for Doctor Jackson – well, if he has as much insight as his counterpart here had…I mean, that guy came up with the theory that mankind has been influenced by aliens for a long time – and we found out that was what the Vorlons had been doing. Are these the type of people you would want to turn away?"

"Maybe not," Ivanova agreed. "But, as Garibaldi would say: it's always wise to have your enemies close."

Sheridan shook his head, chuckling.

"Any more depressing comments you would like to add?" he inquired.

"Not at the moment, no," Ivanova quipped. "But if I think of something else I'll come tell you. Good night, Captain."

**Outside Fresh Aire Restaurant**

Frederick Robson watched the four people sitting at one of the corner tables. It would have been easy to take them for simply four of the many tourists and traders who had dealings with Babylon 5. They did not look at all like people who had been thrust into the future of an unfamiliar universe. They appeared perfectly comfortable with the situation. And Robson found himself reluctantly admiring that.

Robson had been furious at first, when he realised he could not take the four right away. He had gone straight to the com link to get the president. Unfortunately, the president was unavailable and had been unavailable for most of that day. But now Robson wondered whether that really was such a bad thing. After all, it did give Robson some more time to plan.

Robson prided himself in being quite observant. He studied people not to understand them, but to find out how they thought and thus determine which buttons to push. It was a very useful quality in his line of work, being able to read people. And he could read Sheridan quite well enough.

Back in his office, Sheridan had acted very much as if his hands had been tied, giving the impression that there was nothing he could do in front of a legitimate request from the Minbari Government. Robson had no idea what Delenn had said to force his hand. Although, if the rumours that his agents reported were true, Delenn did not have to use any force at all to ask the captain for something. Of course, Robson doubted things had gotten as far as some of the most daring rumour-mongers were suggesting, but they were most definitely heading in a very dangerous direction. He had seen that well enough for himself. He might have been unable to understand what Sheridan obviously felt for the Minbari Ambassador. That did not mean he could not recognise it.

But he could also recognise something else about Sheridan. He was a man of integrity. He held the rights of others as sacred. If the SG-1 team were to want to go with Robson back to Earth, Sheridan would have to say yes. And maybe things could go backwards too. Maybe Sheridan did not have to try too hard to talk Delenn into doing something either.

If so, then all Robson had to do was to try and talk to SG-1. He would have to find something to tempt them with. There was bound to be something that would make them interested.


	9. Chapter 9

A different approach

**Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was more focused on the release of the first Hobbit movie and got a bit distracted ;). I should also mention that the next update will be probably some time in January as I'll be away from my computer for most of the holidays. Sorry about that and thanks for your patience. Merry Christmas to you too, in the meantime :)**

**The usual disclaimers to this story still apply.**

**Docking bay**

Jack had just checked in with Carter who was still working at the ship. He was sure that Carter had slept very little that night and had got back to the ship as soon as possible, despite his orders that they all should rest. He was also sure she was not the only one. Daniel surely had spent most of the previous night in his room making up sentences which his newly acquired toy translated into Minbari. Jack could not help wondering whether Daniel would not want to keep the translator when they got back to their own universe.

Jack was now on his way to find something to eat. He had insisted that Carter should come along with him, but she had refused, claiming that she had already eaten. Jack highly doubted it, but he could not force her hand. She would hardly appreciate that. Oh well, he would get Daniel and Teal'c to join him and afterwards they would bring something to Carter in the ship.

O'Neill had just narrowly avoided colliding with a group of excited Drazi preparing to embark on some ship when he found himself face to face with probably one of the last persons he would have liked to encounter at that moment.

"Good morning, Colonel O'Neill," Frederick Robson greeted him brightly.

Jack eyed him suspiciously. When people like Frederick Robson were cheerful, it always meant they had something up their sleeves. Jack found himself not really wanting to know what that was.

"Morning," he replied warily.

"Do you mind if we have a chat, Colonel?" Robson went on. "See, we had so little time to talk in the Captain's office and I would like to…shall we say, get to know you better. And your team, of course."

_And my ship too, no doubt_, Jack thought cynically. He did not mention that, of course.

"Should I even be talking to you?" he asked.

Robson raised his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he inquired.

"It means, I know you have a certain interest in us and we're no longer free agents, apparently," O'Neill pointed out.

"Oh yes," Robson said. "You now belong more or less to the Minbari Federation. How do you feel about that?"

"Warm and fuzzy," O'Neill deadpanned, reverting to his usual sarcastic manner. "I mean these guys barely know us and here they are adopting us."

"Yes, I am sure you were genuinely touched," Robson replied deflecting O'Neill's sarcasm with some of his own. "But you must not get carried away, Colonel. You must not forget who you are."

"_Who I am,_" O'Neill repeated somewhat nonplussed.

"You are a Colonel in the Airforce," Robson pointed out. "And you serve Earth, that's right?"

"I suppose…" O'Neill admitted slowly, wondering where Robson wanted to get with all those questions.

"You are a soldier," Robson concluded. "I need not remind you then of the meaning of words such as duty, honour, obligation to serve your country – or, in your case, your planet."

O'Neill stopped walking and turned to look at Robson.

"I know about these things," he replied sharply. "I know of them better than you and all the rest of you official bureaucrats can even imagine. It's easy for you to talk about those things. The question is – do you really know the meaning of them as well as I do?"

Robson smiled tightly.

"Colonel, I took my position in Nightwatch to serve Earth in the only way that I could. The reason I am talking to you know is because I wish to serve Earth."

"What's that got to do with me, anyway?" O'Neill asked, seeming to get impatient.

"Think about it, Colonel. You have a duty to Earth. In any universe you might be, that is where your loyalty should stand. You're one of us, Colonel. We are ready to embrace you as our long-lost brother."

"Well, I've never been more touched," O'Neill muttered sarcastically.

Robson shook his head.

"Not so fast, Colonel," he warned O'Neill. "See, we _would have _taken you in. But we can't now. Both you and your ship are now Minbari property."

"Well," O'Neill protested. "I would not actually say _property_."

Robson reached out and put his hand on O'Neill's shoulders. His eyes were now burning with the effort of convincing his listener to believe him.

"Colonel," he began, speaking rapidly and earnestly, "Eleven years ago, the Minbari waged war on us. They nearly exterminated us. Sure, it happened because we killed one of their best, but tell me, Colonel, do you buy that? Who would punish an entire race for one mistake made by one of its representatives?

"Eleven years ago, the human race was nearly obliterated. The Minbari nearly wiped us out and that, Colonel, is not an exaggeration. And now they suddenly want to kiss and make up, and we're supposed to just let them?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Well, how friendly you choose to get with them is your own affair," he replied disinterestedly.

"What about how friendly _you _get with them?" Robson pointed out. "And what do you think you're going to get out of this alliance?"

"Well, what can we get from one with you and Nightwatch?" Jack retorted. "And please spare me the "it's-your-duty" speech."

"Except that it _is _your duty," Robson said mildly. "But since you want a tangible reward too…well, Colonel, you do seem the type of man we are looking for."

"Oh?" Jack replied, urging Robson to continue.

Robson took this as a good sign. At least O'Neill was telling him to go on. That had to mean he was curious – maybe even interested.

"I mean, this, Colonel," he began, "This organisation – Nightwatch – can only be as strong and as enduring as its members. Its goal is sacred, Colonel O'Neill, never forget that. Its mission is to protect the Earth Alliance by any means necessary – just like your Stargate teams do in your own universe. We're offering you the chance to continue your work. We're offering you a position within Nightwatch – a very high position too. Just like you deserve, Colonel."

Robson paused to gauge O'Neill's reaction to his proposal. But the Colonel's face was completely blank. Whatever he thought of the offer, whether he was tempted or not, Robson could not tell. He did not interrupt Robson right away, which the Nightwatch official took as a good sign.

"You have fought for Earth," Robson went on. "You are a hero. The people of this Earth will recognise that. They need heroes in these dark times."

Jack glanced at Robson shrewdly.

"And your people also need a good front man," he guessed. "Someone who doesn't do much, but is great for publicity. Someone like a stray colonel from a parallel universe, already used to fighting for Earth and rescued by your guys from the self-interested clutches of a former enemy race. How am I going so far?"

Robson had to declare himself impressed. The Colonel was not easily tricked. He could see through the many layers of his offers and he did not seem shy to speak his mind. In Robson's book, that really was worthy of some kind of reward.

"You seem quite clever at the game of politics, Colonel," he acknowledged. "You should try it yourself some time."

But Jack shook his head.

"No thanks," he declared firmly. "I'm familiar with the game because I've seen it played hundreds of times. That still does not mean I like it."

With that and another nod to Robson, Jack made to get away from the Nightwatch official. He felt that he had enough of politics and scheming for one day. It seemed that universe had its fair share of Kinseys and Maybournes, just as Jack's own place. But then again, maybe such people were a constant in any reality.

"You should really sleep on my offer, Colonel," Robson offered as a parting shot

"Oh, I don't know," Jack replied in his own fashion. "Might not make that comfortable a pillow."

Zocalo

"And there he was, going on and on about how it was my duty to join them and not the Minbari and how it would not look good for a soldier of Earth to become too friendly with a race that once tried to turn the people of _this _Earth into mincemeat. Apparently, the Earth Administration frowns on Earthmen getting too cosy with other alien races."

O'Neill had met up with Teal'c and Daniel and he of course lost no time in telling them about how Robson had accosted them and tried to convince him to join the Dark Side. He saw that neither of them was too surprised and he could not blame them. They had already suspected that Robson would not give up too easily. This approach he was trying now just proved how desperate he was and how much he wanted the ship.

"Don't you think we should inform Sheridan?" Daniel asked after Jack had finished his report.

"About not getting too cosy with an alien?" Jack inquired. "I think it's too late for that."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I did not mean _that_," he stated, slightly irritated. "I meant about Frederick Robson's agenda against alien influences. It seems to be more than just a desire to protect Earth. It looks like Nightwatch is preparing some kind of offensive against non-Earth influences. Think about it. They would not ask someone like you to join them unless they were not ready to do something for which they'd really need the approval of the general population."

"I believe Daniel Jackson is correct," Teal'c agreed. "Frederick Robson along with the rest of his organisation seem to have some nefarious purposes."

Jack sighed heavily. He had sensed that too. He had seen such things often enough to realise exactly what they were. And he did not like it at all. He never liked it when he and his team were caught in the webs of plotters and politicians. Not on his Earth and not in that universe either.

"I'll talk to Sheridan when I see him," he promised. "But something tells me the news won't be that unexpected for him. Something tells me Sheridan is already aware of many of the scheming back on Earth and might even be making some plotting of his own. I smell something brewing here – they're not telling us, but it's plain to see, if you're paying attention.

"In the meantime, I suggest you focus on something that might answer all the other questions we have – I heard Carter's got a whole list. And be on your watch for that Robson sneak. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one he's trying to ensnare."

Ambassador Delenn's quarters

It was turning out to be a busy day for Ambassador Delenn. At least, that was what her schedule showed. There were a few trade agreements she was required to negotiate and she had also offered to mediate some discussions between the Centauri and the Brakiri. Mediating a discussion between conflicting parties required nerves of steel and not a small amount of patience. That was doubly so if one of the parties was the Centauri. But at least both parties were willing to talk and to have a neutral presence there to mediate, so Delenn was going to take that as a good sign. As for the rest, she could only hope that during that day the universe would contrive to make Londo Mollari in a reasonable mood – or, at least, more reasonable than he had been of late.

"Can Londo even be reasonable?" she asked aloud.

The question had been mostly for herself. But her aide, Lennier, who had just entered the room carrying an armful of papers, paused to consider the possibility.

"I do believe that should be one of the greatest mysteries of the universe," he declared at length.

Delenn smiled. That was something typical of Lennier – to give every question there could be his utmost attention and treat it as one of life's greatest puzzles. Delenn told herself that she would have to introduce her attaché to Doctor Jackson. The two were bound to get along quite well.

"The other Ambassadors are getting suspicious," Lennier announced. "By now they must have all heard that you laid claim on the strange ship and have its passengers under Minbari custody. They're all wondering what you are up to."

"Let them wonder," Delenn replied. "It might do them good."

Lennier eyed Delenn carefully.

"Are you sure it is wise?" he asked cautiously. "To make everyone suspicious of us when we know we will need every ally we can find for the Shadow war?"

Delenn made an impatient movement with her head.

"They are already suspicious of us, Lennier," she pointed out. "Right now, everyone suspects all the others. There is doubt, confusion – it was to be expected. The records say it was the same during the last Shadow war."

"And now the arrival of these strangers has made things worse," Lennier declared. He paused, as if considering something and then went on: "Do you think that is why they are here? Because of the Shadow war?"

Delenn sighed wearily.

"Lennier, I think that even they do not know why they are here. There may be more than chance to their coming to Babylon 5 at this time. But if there is a purpose to this incident, it has yet to be revealed to us."


	10. Chapter 10

More riddles

**Happy (belated) New Year! Here's another chapter of this little story (not so little now, though, I swear the thing's starting to develop a life of its own ;) ). Small spoilers for SG1's **_**The other side**_** and I guess I should mention a tiny one at the end for Babylon 5's **_**Voices of Authority**_** as well. As usual, the shows do not belong to me.**

**SG1'S ship**

Samantha Carter ran a weary hand over her eyes and tried to stifle another yawn. She was used to working on steam alone with too little sleep, but recent events had started taking their toll on her. Perhaps she should have taken Jack's advice and actually got some sleep the previous night. Or she could have at least joined the man for breakfast. After all, it wasn't as if she was going to get the ship up and running too soon. She could have spared half an hour.

Still, the time had not been entirely wasted. Sam might not have figured out how to work the ship, but she had not been idle either. She had come up with an analytical approach to her problem. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Sam had devised a list of them. She had mentioned that to the Colonel that morning but had not had the opportunity to present it to him. She would show it to him and the rest of the team as soon as she saw them. In her opinion, it was vital for them to get at least some of the questions answered. It might make getting back home easier. Sam glanced at the piece of paper on which she had written each pointy and her thoughts on them.

Number one was, of course, the mystery of the ship itself. Who had designed the ship? Was it a race that belonged to the universe of Babylon 5 or did they come from an entire reality altogether? That question would most likely remain unanswered. Evidence showed that no one in the Babylon 5 universe could have been capable of having such ships – at least, as far as SG1 could tell. Most certainly, no one had showed any signs of having seen such ships before. Whether they were all telling the truth, Sam could not tell. Some of them might have been lying. Jack O'Neill was right about one thing. Their greatest misfortune was that they had landed in a nest of politicians and politicians were practiced liars. They deceived and plotted for a living.

The second question Sam thought she could answer. If the people who had designed the ship were not from the Babylon 5 universe, were they familiar with it? Sam thought that yes. From the moment SG1 walked on the deck, the ship had acted with a singular purpose. It had taken them straight to Babylon 5 and had not stopped until it had docked. That proved that it had been programmed to do just that and Sam did not believe that the destination had been chosen randomly. No, the ship had been meant to be taken to that particular place and in that particular time and nowhere else.

Only the ship, which brought about the third point of Sam's reasoning. They had been wondering what had happened and why the original crew had abandoned the ship when it was in perfect condition and there had been no signs of any malfunctions – that much at least, Sam had been able to determine. Now she thought that they had been looking at it from the wrong angle. The crew had not abandoned the ship. As a matter of fact, Sam believed the ship had no original crew. The crew was not important. The ship was. And it had been left out in the open so that someone could find it and enter it and so take it to Babylon 5.

Why, though? why there and, most importantly, why then? It was plain in Sam's mind that the ship had been arranged to arrive there when it had. By who? And, even more importantly, for whom?

Sam was sure that someone there had known that the ship would be coming. Perhaps they had even arranged for it to be there with whoever had built it. Why, Sam was yet to determine. It was clear already that the ship could do more than simply travel through dimensions. Actually, most likely, the travelling through dimensions was not the main issue. The ship had all the makings of a vessel destined to be used in battle. The weapons it surely had were the important factor. Its capability to jump realities was only the means of making sure it was delivered to the right address.

That was a worrying factor. There was someone on Babylon 5 who had been expecting that ship, who knew exactly what it was and what it could do. And Sam had no idea who that was. It could have been anyone. From what she had gathered, most of the ambassadors were in precarious positions. A war was coming. Both sides of it were equally interested in gaining an advantage over their enemies. And such a ship was a formidable advantage indeed…

Sam shook her head in frustration. If only she could make something out of the ship's mechanisms! But they seemed so complicated that they hardly made sense to her. Or maybe she was getting more tired than she had thought.

"Should have taken the Colonel's offer on that breakfast," she muttered, getting back to work.

**Outside Daniel Jackson's quarters**

Daniel was in the hallway, just exiting the room that had been given to him. He had let Jack and Teal'c go ahead to the ship and bring Sam her breakfast along with some much-needed coffee. He himself had gone back to his room to get his translator – the only reason he had not had it with him in the first place was because Jack had stated firmly that he was not going to have breakfast with Daniel if the latter insisted on keeping his face glued to that thing. Now he was about to make his own way to the ship, when his eyes caught sight of none other than Frederick Robson coming towards him. Daniel cursed. So Robson was still hunting and Daniel was now his new target.

As a matter of fact, Frederick Robson was in no better mood himself. He had wanted to try his strategy on Samantha Carter next, after his fail attempt with the Colonel. But Major Carter was on the ship and just as Robson had wanted to get inside too, he found two Minbari guards blocking the way. The two explained to him politely but firmly that, since the ship was essentially Minbari propriety and given his standing orders concerning it, he could not be allowed in for security reasons. Robson inwardly wished the two a speedy trip to hell and went in search of more easily reachable prey. He found that in Doctor Jackson who was luckily just leaving his quarters.

"Doctor Jackson," he greeted heartily. "You are just the man I wanted to see!"

It was a lie, of course. He had wanted to see Samantha Carter first. But since he could not, he would have to satisfy himself with the second choice.

As a matter of fact, the only reason why Robson had kept Daniel as a second choice was because, for the life of him, he could not really understand the archaeologist. He had studied the other Doctor Jackson's background but he had found himself far from illuminated. It was clear that Daniel Jackson was an explorer first and a soldier second. He was the one who thought outside the box and who was inclined to disagree with the standard military policy of shooting when you were ordered and asking questions afterwards – or, preferably, not even then. And Robson could not abide such men.

He had seen it and his spies had reported it too: out of the four, Daniel Jackson had been the one most curious about the place he was now in. He had not asked the aliens he had managed to get talking about their technology but about their traditions and their beliefs. He had listened to them intently and had presented himself friendly and completely non-judgemental, even with Ambassador Mollari, hell, even with the Pak'ma'ra. Which was why Robson was starting to think that Doctor Daniel Jackson was actually the most dangerous of the four.

But right now Daniel was looking at him warily – and with a lot more distaste than he had shown the Pak'Ma'Ra.

"Mr Robson," he replied. "Jack informed me of your discussion with him. Have you come to strike a deal with me now that you've understood he won't agree with what you want?"

Robson felt furious. Still, he tried to keep up appearances. All was not lost. Not yet. Daniel might be resistant, but everyone had their weak spots. It was just a matter of identifying them and Robson was good at that.

"I'll be frank, Doctor Jackson," he began. "You intrigue me."

Daniel frowned. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not this.

"Thank you," he began hesitantly. "I think."

"Your counterpart intrigued me too," Robson went on as if Daniel had said nothing. "I've read his biography, you know. But I think you are even more intriguing than your counterpart. For one thing, your counterpart has never been to space."

"Nor to another reality, I assume," Daniel could not refrain from commenting.

"Exactly," Robson agreed choosing to ignore the small sting of sarcasm. "And I have noticed that the situation fascinates you immensely."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a scientist," he pointed out. "I would not be able to do my job if I did not find everything fascinating – even things that men consider incredibly dull, as Jack has pointed out to me a few times."

Robson thought he sympathised more with Colonel O'Neill than with Doctor Jackson in that respect. But, of course, he could not tell the other that. Not if he wanted cooperation from him.

"If Colonel O'Neill says so," he began mildly, "Then, perhaps, he does not appreciate you as he should. It is a common mistake that military men make when it comes to civilians. You and I both know that."

Daniel cast Robson a sharp glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Really, Doctor Jackson," Robson replied in the friendliest tone that he could summon. "I understand what you're going through as the sole civilian of a military team. Failure to listen to your opinions, perhaps even failure to take you seriously at times. I'm sure you've been stonewalled quite often for your non-military views. I know how it feels, Doctor Jackson. I really _know_. After all, I am a civilian too."

Daniel said nothing. He could not deny that Robson's opinions were not as far off the mark as he would have liked them to be. Some of his words hit a bit too close to home. The incident on Euronda was still fresh in his mind and it was not the only one. The fact that he had a hard time convincing Jack to go with his plans was no surprise to him.

Emerging from his thoughts, Daniel noticed that Robson was watching him shrewdly.

"I too was subjected to ridicule by military men," Robson confessed confidentially. "I still am. Look at the way Captain Sheridan treats me, making it impossible for me to fulfil my orders, siding with an alien ambassador against me. But Nightwatch is different. Nightwatch values civilians. Nightwatch would value _you_."

Finally! Daniel thought. The last card had been dealt. Daniel had been expecting the offer. He had to congratulate Robson. The guy really had gone out of his way to study him and make the proposal seem tempting.

"Nightwatch would value me doing _what_ exactly?" he inquired curiously.

"The Earth Alliance has a corporation called Interplanetary Expeditions. Its motto is _exploring the past for a better future_. The topmost archaeologists of the world are in this organisation. But…very few of them if any are even remotely interested in joining Nightwatch. You would do well working there as a liaison between us and Interplanetary Expeditions."

Liaison was, of course, the politically correct word for spy. Daniel could see that clearly. He decided to play along, though. It did not hurt to have extra information on what Robson and the rest of the Nightwatch were planning.

"That's a very interesting proposition you've got there," he commented trying to sound both non-committal but also slightly intrigued at the same time.

"It is," Robson agreed. "And we reward our own. In time, you might even reach a top position in Interplanetary Expeditions."

"And all I have to do is say I don't want Minbar's protection and join you," Daniel said.

Robson made an evasive movement with his head.

"Well," he began, sounding as if he was faintly uncomfortable. "You alone would not be enough."

Of course not, Daniel thought. It was the ship they wanted after all. That was what mattered most and some idealistic archaeologist to use to spy on Interplanetary Expeditions. Although that would no doubt have been an added bonus.

"You want me to convince the others that the deal with Minbar is wrong," Daniel pronounced. "And that us and the ship belong to you. There's one thing I don't get. According to what Ambassador Delenn said, it sounds like the ship already belongs to them. If you steal that kind of technology – won' t that be considered an act of aggression? I mean, from what I've heard, the Minbari seem like reasonable folk until you push them too far. Then they become…well, the kind of people you would not want to push too far."

Robson inclined his head.

"I suppose you are right," he admitted. "So?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"So?" he repeated. "So the Minbari have superior technology and their previous war nearly wiped you out. You talk about the good of Earth. Are you sure you want to drag humanity into that kind of thing again?"

Robson smiled indulgently. He had been expecting Daniel's self-righteousness to surface sooner or later.

"Doctor Jackson, we could do things so that there is as little bloodshed as possible. All we need is to assume control of the right points and put our people in the right places. And we are succeeding, Doctor Jackson. Or, almost."

"Almost?" Daniel prompted.

"Well, Babylon 5 is a nexus, a place from which we could influence a lot of things," Robson pointed out. "If Nightwatch had Babylon 5 or the sympathy of the one in charge of the station. Unfortunately the station is under the command of a self-righteous idealist who keeps doing what is inconvenient and who right now goes all gooey-eyed in the presence of an alien. But there is one good thing about Sheridan – at least good for us right now. He is all big on the rights of others – humans _and _aliens. He considers that everyone should have the right to choose where to go."

"So," Daniel concluded. "If I start hinting that we want to go with you instead of the Minbari, Sheridan would feel honour-bound to grant us that. And you think you'll probably get the ship after that too."

He could see Robson nodding in agreement. A thought suddenly struck him.

"Convenient, wouldn't you say?" he could not help asking. "The ship coming to Babylon 5 when it did – exactly when it would bring you an advantage. Almost as if it had been called here."

Daniel studied Robson's face carefully. The other's expression did not betray anything. But that did not tell Daniel much. Robson was surely clever enough to mask his reactions even when taken by surprise. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Have to be on the ship," he announced. "The others are going to ask themselves what's keeping me so long."

"What about my offer?" Robson inquired. "Will you consider it?"

"Oh, I'm considering it right now," Daniel replied cryptically, hoping that such an answer would be enough to keep the Nightwatch man off their backs for a time without actually saying that he committed to anything.

**Frederick Robson's Quarters**

Robson was pacing his quarters. He was not nervous. He was simply tired of the situation. He had come there with clear orders and had expected to fulfil them quickly. Instead, he had been hindered by Sheridan and Ambassador Delenn and now he had the impression he was being played by four strangers from a parallel universe. From _the past_ of a parallel universe, actually, which, for some reasons, caused Robson's to feel even more wounded in his pride. True, Daniel had mentioned something about considering his offer. But Doctor Jackson, as a linguist, knew how to play with words to make them mean what they actually did not.

Besides all that, he still had not managed to reach Carter. He had got hold of Teal'c a while over and had a discussion with him. Well, no, not a discussion. A discussion implied the participation of two speakers. What had actually taken place had been a one-sided monologue on Robson's part while Teal'c listened with raised eyebrows. He had not said a single word. Robson shook his head. Who was Teal'c anyway? His name did not appear in the records of that universe, unlike the names of his team-members. Actually, what kind of a name was Teal'c, anyway?

Not to mention the fact that Robson had tried once more to have a private conversation with Sheridan only to be told that the Captain was in a meeting with the rest of the command staff. He tried to find out what the meeting was about, but those he asked were either clueless or else they refused to answer. Decidedly, the situation could not possibly get any worse.

At that moment his doorbell rang and at his orders the doors opened to admit Zack Allan. The latter walked in stiffly, fiddling uncomfortably with his uniform.

"Mr Allan," Robson greeted tiredly. "What may I do for you?"

"Well, a message came for you, Sir," Zack announced. "From Earth Dome."

Robson frowned. If the message was for him, why had it not been routed directly to his quarters?

"A message?" he inquired. "What about?"

Zack was still fumbling with his uniform. Robson eyed him with distaste. He was wearing a Nightwatch uniform. He should have worn it as a badge of honour, not as a burden.

"Apparently Earth is sending a political officer for the Captain," Zack went on, oblivious of Robson's displeasure. "And apparently she will want to talk to you when she arrives. She says she knows you. A Miss Julie Musante."

"Indeed?" Robson asked. "Well, that's a surprise. I look forward to seeing her again. Thank you for telling me, Zack."

He had spoken casually, his tone neutral as it usually was. But when Zack left he ran a hand tiredly over his face. He should not have said that the situation could not have gotten any worse. Because he knew Julie Musante made everything worse for everyone, no matter what side they were on.

**A.N. Right, I decided to move the action so that it takes place parallel to the events in **_**Voices of Authority**_**. Mainly because I pictured an encounter between Frederick Robson and Julie Musante and I thought both of them were nasty enough to be quite fun together ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The plot thickens**

**Once more, thanks for the reviews and favourites. It's good to see this story is still appreciated ;). This chapter takes place pretty much in the same time as B5's **_**Voices of Authority **_**episode, so yeah, there will be a few spoilers. Nothing that you recognise belongs to me.**

**Frederick Robson's Quarters**

Robson did not have to wait long once Julie Mussante arrived on the station. She had a meeting in the Captain's office, then she had headed straight for his own quarters. When the bell rang, Robson knew that it was her. He debated not opening, but he knew that option was out of the question. He sighed and told her to come in.

Mussante walked in at a brisk place. Of course, everything she did was done briskly with a mixture of over-confidence and ruthlessness that had many scared. Despite that – or maybe even because of it – she was a valued member of Nightwatch and undeniably responsible for most of its successes. Which was perhaps why Robson sometimes perceived her as competition and could not really stand her.

"Frederick," Julie greeted in a tone of false brightness, "It's good to see you."

Robson snorted.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you," he replied, in no mood for pleasantries. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a job here," she said. "I'm now the Captain's advisor. Soon enough we'll have Babylon 5 where we want it. In the meantime, what are _you_ still doing here? And, better yet, what's that ship doing still docked on the station?"

Robson sighed. Technically speaking, Julie Mussante did not outrank him. But Julie Mussante still acted like she outranked everyone.

"I can't get it," he said. "Not yet at any way. It belongs to the Minbari. Delenn told the Captain the ship was theirs so he gave it back to the Minbari Frederation."

"The ship does not belong to the Minbari," Mussante replied impatiently. "Who told you that?"

"Actually, the Ambassador herself did," he stated. "And she was mighty pleased to be able to snub my nose with that, I can tell you. And, after all, we do not know who that ship belongs to."

"I do," Mussante cut Robson short. "And it does _not _belong to the Minbari. It never did."

Robson gaped at her.

"How can _you_ be so sure?" he demanded. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Many things," Mussante deadpanned. "You might have delusions of grandeur, Frederick, but you're not at the top of the food chain in our organisation. Not even close. And now I can see why. You were given clear orders. Get the ship and its crew to Earth. And the ship is now under Minbari guard and you're letting it stay that way because you believed the word of an alien."

"You know what they say about Minbari," Robson argued. "They do not lie. Are you saying she lied to me?"

Mussante frowned thoughtfully.

"What exactly did she tell you?" she inquired. "Word for word. Did she actually tell you outright that the ship had belonged originally to the Minbari?"

"Sheridan hinted it, actually," Robson remembered. "Which was when I asked the Ambassador whether it was true that the ship belonged to the Minbari Federation. She did not deny it."

"Of course she didn't," Mussante snapped. "Because at that moment, the ship _did _belong to Minbar. Sheridan had already given it to her."

Robson's eyes widened.

"She played me!" he discovered.

Mussante did not look too surprised.

"I'd say congratulations," she replied slightly bored. "But she's not the first one, is she now?"

"_You_'d know," Robson mumbled darkly. "And anyway, I'm already trying to get the ship back."

"Keep trying," Mussante told him. "In the meantime, don't mind if I try myself. I'll ask the Captain after dinner during a…well, let's call it a late night advisory session."

Frederick snorted.

"You really think your so-called "late night advisory sessions" are going to work on someone like Sheridan?" he asked sceptically.

But Julie Mussante looked perfectly confident.

"Why not?" she inquired. "They've always worked on you, haven't they?"

**Launching bay**

Sheridan was accompanying Ivanova to the Launching Bay. He was sorry he was not the one to go down to the planet. He could have done with a talk to Draal right then. But he could not see how he could deny Miss Mussante's dinner invitation without making her suspicious. And he had his hands full trying to notmake her suspicious as it was with all that had been happening lately. An idea suddenly struck him and he realised that the visit to Draal might answer more than one problem.

"Listen, Susan," he told her, "Maybe you should mention this ship to Draal and ask whether he doesn't have something down there that could get SG1 home."

Susan nodded.

"I thought you were waiting to see if Kosh doesn't have something," she pointed out.

"Draal is easier to tackle than Kosh," Sheridan pointed out. "There is also the fact that SG1 did in a way come from that planet – or from the counterpart of Epsilon 3 of their reality. I'm thinking it has to mean something."

"All right," Ivanova agreed. "I'll be sure to ask. Good luck holding the fort here."

Sheridan shook his head as he watched Ivanova go. He still had some things to deal with in his office. Then he would have to head out to dinner with Mussante. They had decided – or, rather, _she _had – to go to the Fresh Aire Restaurant. If Sheridan had had his say, he would have chosen any other spot except that one. He had good memories from there. He did not want them spoiled by an evening with his political adviser that would most likely consist in praises to the great President Clark and talks about the spectacular changes that Nightwatch and the Ministry of Peace had managed to bring about.

**Captain Sheridan's office**

Sheridan was just getting ready to set out and face the night's ordeal when SG1 entered his office. They all looked slightly concerned – well, O'Neill, Carter and Daniel did, Teal'c's face was, as always, unreadable – and it was clear that they had something to discuss with Sheridan. Something that was not exactly good news most likely, but right then Sheridan was willing to take just about anything to postpone the dinner with Mussante, if only for a little while.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. "Only, I must warn you that I have an appointment soon."

"This won't take long," Jack promised.

"We are here to discuss Frederick Robson," Teal'c announced.

"Don't worry about him," Sheridan said. "Right now, he's not doing anything. It will take some time for him and his people to finally contact Minbar and even more time for Minbar to give up the ship. You're safe for now."

"Well, we weren't talking only about us," Daniel said. "And he's not exactly doing nothing, either."

Sheridan frowned at that. He knew that Robson was not allowed anywhere near the ship, so he was not worried about him stealing it. But clearly he was not just sitting and waiting as Sheridan had hoped he would be forced to do.

"All right," he sighed. "Hit me with the worst."

"He's been trying to recruit us," Jack replied promptly.

Sheridan shook his head, puzzled. Of all the things he had expected, that had never been among them.

"What do you mean, recruit you?' he wanted to know.

"He seems to be under the impression that if he manages to convince us that we would be doing much better on Earth with his organisation," Teal'c explained, "Then you will have no choice but to convince Ambassador Delenn to give up the ship, since you are not the kind to keep someone against their will. He was most persisting."

Sheridan had to admit that Robson had read him right. He had actually read him better than Julie Mussante had, since she was still labouring under the impression that she could somehow gain the Captain's cooperation.

"And he talked to all of you?" he inquired.

"Not to me," Sam answered. "I was only alone on the ship, and he's not allowed there. He seemed to prefer to get us alone. I guess he thought he'd be able to convince us better that way."

"And boy, did he try," O'Neill said. "I'll give him this: he knew how to deal with each of us in turn. Made us believe that he actually _needed_ people like us."

"He gave specific reasons why we should join Nightwatch," Carter explained. "Frankly, this is what worries me most. He seemed to have everything planned."

"Almost as if he had had a long time to plan things – longer than two days, at least," Daniel agreed.

Sheridan thought he could guess where that was going and he did not like it one bit.

"Are you suggesting that he knew that ship would be coming?" he said.

"Someone must have known," Carter replied. "Think about it, Captain. That ship took us straight to Babylon 5. I think it was meant to be sent here all along."

"For Robson?" Sheridan asked sceptically. "I do not think so. He would have acted differently if he had known that ship was coming for him. He would not have given it up without a fight when I told him it belonged to the Minbari for one thing."

"Right, because he would have known then that we were lying about the ship being Minbari in the first place," Jack discovered.

"Also," Sheridan added. "I've been making some inquiries. Robson might be a zealous and dedicated member of Nightwatch, but that is the only thing he is. He's not as big as he wants us to think – or as he believes to be. He is just a messenger, nothing more."

"And you do not believe that he would have been told about the arrival of a ship from a different reality," Teal'c discovered.

"That doesn't rule out his superiors," Carter argued. "I do not know how, but someone must have had an understanding with those that built the ship and the ship was made specifically to arrive at Babylon 5. It needed a crew because there was the risk that you might blow it up when confronted with an unmanned ship heading straight for you. And that was where we came in."

Sheridan stood digesting this.

"You make a viable point," he said, in the end. "There is the likelihood that someone already knew that ship was headed this way. But that could be anyone."

But the Earth Alliance was one of the prime suspects and Sheridan could not deny that. Clark was greedy enough to try something like that. Whatever Faustian deal Clark might have made to get the ship, Sheridan did not really want to know. He only knew that such deals would not have bothered Clark one bit, nor would it bother Nightwatch.

"I don't know how much you already know, Captain," Jack told him then, "But there is something hinky going on with Nightwatch. They seem to be planning something and Babylon 5 seems at the centre of it."

Sheridan ran a weary hand over his face.

"Babylon 5 is always at the centre of it," he declared resignedly. "People on Earth keep saying that it's not worth the costs it takes to keep it running – but that's either ignorance or negative propaganda against aliens. In truth, Babylon 5 is an important nexus and who controls it has influence over all the alien governments that have some connections to Earth."

"Yeah, Robson already mentioned something like that to me," Daniel announced. "He also declared himself quite unsatisfied with the way _you _are running it, due to your tendency to show fairness to everyone, regardless of what they are, not to mention your…" here, Daniel paused wondering how he could translate _gooey-eyed _into something more politically correct. "Well, your relationship with an alien ambassador."

Sheridan raised his eyebrows at that.

"My _what _with _who_?" he asked.

Daniel bit his lips and hastened to clarify his previous words without making the situation even more uncomfortable than it already was.

"I meant to say the friendship and professional admiration that you seem to harbour for Ambassador Delenn," he corrected quickly.

Sheridan looked like he was about to say something that. However, at that moment his link sounded, announcing him that Ms Julie Mussante had arrived at the Fresh Aire Restaurant and was hoping he could join her as soon as it was convenient for him. Which actually translated to "right now". Sheridan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to deal with this," he told SG1. "Thank you for bringing Robson's words to my attention. You've been a great help in that regard."

He left quickly before Mussante came to look for him and found him holding a conversation with four people from an alternate reality. When they were alone, the four looked at each other.

"Smooth, Daniel," Jack hastened to congratulate the diplomat and cultural expert of their team, referring to his friend's slip. "Real smooth."

"How was I supposed to know he doesn't know?" Daniel defended himself. "I mean, you know, I know, even Robson knows. How was I supposed to tell he's the one person on the entire station that doesn't know?"

"Well, I can tell you what he _does _know," Jack said. "He knows more about what's brewing on Earth than he's telling us."

"Do you think he still mistrusts us, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said at length. "Maybe he just wants us out of the line of fire when things really start to get dicey."

Jack could understand that. As soon as they had stepped foot on Babylon 5, the members of SG1 had become Captain Sheridan's responsibility. Sheridan looked like someone who would go to hell and back for the people that were under his protection. And Jack could empathize wholeheartedly with that.

**Epsilon 3**

Susan Ivanova was feeling more than elated. Her meeting with Draal had gone smoothly and she had come out of it with much more than she had ever hoped to get. Now they had it, the ultimate proof that President Clark had indeed arranged the assassination of Former President Santiago. No one was going to be able to deny that anymore and Clark's days in charge were surely numbered. Now Susan knew that it was time to get to the second part of the visit.

"Listen, Draal," she began. "We had a strange ship come in apparently from another dimension…"

"I know," Draal replied smoothly.

Susan raised her eyebrows.

"You knew?" she repeated. "Well, why didn't you tell me from the start that you knew?"

"I was waiting for you to mention the topic first," Draal replied smoothly. "It is, after all, the polite thing to do, is it not?"

"I suppose," Susan admitted, refraining from rolling her eyes. "Do you also know where that ship is from? Or why it's here?"

"That is something I have not yet been able to find out clearly," Draal replied. "What I do know is that this is not the first of its kind to reach our universe."

"Really?" Susan inquired. "There are more like it floating around?"

That was worrying news indeed. That ship was safe as long as it remained on Babylon 5. But if there were others, anyone could find them and use them as weapons. And perhaps the others did not have a crew as reasonable as SG1 seemed to be.

Yet Draal hastened to put the Commander at ease.

"There _were_," he said. "A long time ago, so long that most people would refer to them as legends."

"Strange," Susan mused. "When Delenn asked the other ambassadors about visitors from other realities, none came forward to say that they know anything."

"But I do not think anyone was aware of the fact that these ships came from a different reality," Draal pointed out. "After all, why should they? I'll tell you this: you are the first ones to be so close to a ship like that and to actually talk to its crew."

"Ah, yes, the crew," Susan said. "See, they did not mean to bring the ship here. As a matter of fact, the ship is not even theirs. They went in to explore it and it took off with them."

Draal seemed amused by that.

"I have always said that one of the greatest faults of youth is incessant curiosity," he declared. "Of course, it is also one of their greatest strengths as well."

Of course, Draal would think so, Susan mused. From what she had heard of him, he used to encourage incessant curiosity himself.

"Yes, well, they're here now and they don't know how to use the ship to get back home. Do you know how it's done?"

"I do not think it can be done," Draal replied. "Sending the ship back into a reality it has already been, I mean. Such things were designed to be used only once. They did not last long, either, not according to rumours."

Susan knew she should be worried. Things were not looking good for SG1. But perhaps there was still hope.

"Oh well," she said in the end. "I guess we'll just have to talk to Ambassador Kosh, see if he can't pull something out of his hat, so to speak."

"The Vorlon will not help you in this," Draal announced suddenly.

Susan frowned. It was not as much what Draal had said – because she herself had always had the nagging suspicion that Kosh might refuse to have anything to do with SG1 – as it was the way in which he had said it. The tone had been vehement and almost too certain. As if Draal knew more about Vorlons than he was letting on.

"What makes you say that?" Susan demanded.

This time, when Draal spoke again, his tone was calmer.

"Vorlons have a way of viewing these things," he explained. "Countless of trials and experiments have finally taught them that there were some barriers better left uncrossed. It was a long journey from what I have heard, but now their wisdom matches their technological level, which is a rare thing, Commander. They would not meddle with another reality."

"Not even to help these people get home?" Ivanova argued. "I mean, think about it, Draal: they're stranded. They don't belong in this reality. Hell, they don't belong even in this timeline. They have a life back home, a job to do…Wouldn't the Vorlons take pity on them and make an exception and send them home?"

"They wouldn't," Draak responded.

Susan sighed, feeling frustrated. She hated the thought of going back to Sheridan and telling him that, as far as SG1 was concerned, Draal was just another dead end and from what Draal was saying Kosh was likely to be one too.

"But _I _would," Draal continued, after a brief pause.

"You would?" Susan repeated. "You can?"

"It might take a long time," Draal admitted. "But I believe we can find a way. There are things here in the Great Machine that even I don't fully understand. Tell these people to come to me. I'd like to talk to them. Then we'll see what we can arrange."

Susan felt like she could hug Draal for giving her such news.

"That would be great," she said. "I'll take them to you tomorrow."

When she was leaving for Babylon 5, Commander Susan Ivanova felt truly satisfied. She had carried out her instructions and was returning home successful. Now she would only have to hope that Mussante and Robson and the rest of Nightwatch had not taken control of the station while she had been away. Susan shook her head at that, wondering why, if only for once in her life, she did not seem to be able to focus only on the bright-side and forget the clouds that were always bound to loom on the horizon.

**Frederick Robson's quarters**

The next day, Robson was woken up early by a message from Julie Mussante who told him crisply that she was coming to see him in five minutes and he had better be alert by the time she reached his quarters. Even from that short message, Robson deduced that she was in an even worse mood than usual. Last night's dinner with the Captain must have gone badly.

Robson hastened to get up and get dressed almost at the speed of light. He knew from experience – all of Nightwatch knew – that Julie Mussante in a bad mood was a force to be reckoned with. And Robson did not feel like crossing her more than she already was. He found it too early in the morning to deal with that kind of thing.

True to her word, Mussante appeared on his doorstep in exactly five minutes on the dot. She did not even greet Robson, but hastened to brief him on her lack of success.

"The Captain won't even think of giving up the ship," she declared.

Robson refrained from the I-told-you-so that he had on the tip of his tongue. No one said I-told-you-so to Julie Mussante. At least, they did not live to tell the tale afterwards.

"What did he say when you asked him?" he inquired instead.

"I didn't," Julie replied. "I knew he would say no. He was, after all, disagreeable to everything else I suggested. And I do mean _everything_."

Robson raised his eyebrows at that. Again, he did not make any comments. As far as he knew, that was the first time someone had said no to the political adviser – in any respect. He guessed he could see whyMussante was fuming as she was. As a matter of fact, he was surprised that Sheridan had got out of the whole thing alive.

"I'm telling you, Frederick, I thought I had him," Mussante went on, so annoyed that she was not even aware she was pouring her grief to one of her greatest rivals. "I thought that as soon as I got him to warm up to me, he'd be eating out of the palm of my hand. But he acted like I was the plague incarnate. I don't know what I need to do to get him on my side."

This time, Robson could no longer keep silent.

"Growing a bone over your head would be a start," he suggested.

Mussante waved her hand dismissively at that.

"That's ridiculous and disgusting," she snapped. "I heard that rumour too. I don't believe a word of it."

Robson refrained from suggesting they made a bet. He felt he had pushed his luck enough, already.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"The President will petition Minbar requesting the ship," Mussante replied. "Even so, it might take unnecessary time and we do not have that. We need the ship now."

"Why don't we tell them that we know they lied and that the ship was not theirs?" Robson suggested.

Mussante shook her head exasperated.

"They did not lie, you asked the wrong question," she told Robson curtly. "Now, unless you want to have the president embarrass himself and Nightwatch in front of a former hostile race, I suggest you try not to mention this again."

Musante's tone was threatening and Robson could read it well enough. He knew that when she got home she would try her best to discredit him in front of Nightwatch and the Ministry of Peace. He might have to do something spectacular to redeem himself after that – such as steal the ship, or take control of Babylon 5.

"We'll get our own back," Musante said. "The likes of Captain Sheridan won't be able to stand against us much longer. There are things moving on Earth and the President has allies – powerful allies. They'll make sure they bring President Clark and the Earth Alliance on the heights it deserves to be."


	12. Chapter 12

**The planet below**

**Here's another chapter with the usual thanks and disclaimers to go with it. Brief spoilers for some of the Babylon 5 episodes, particularly **_**Babylon Squared, The Long Twilight Struggle**_**, and any other episode that mentioned Epsilon 3 and the little critters who lived there.**

**Zocalo**

Daniel was standing in the Zocalo, listening to G'Kar – formerly _Ambassador G'Kar_ of Narn, as he had gathered – talk about the menace of the Centauri and how many of the other races were now learning what they had been so stubborn to deny before: that, once Narn had been conquered, the Centauri would not be satisfied and still want to expand. Daniel shook his head. He had read that the Narn-Centauri conflict had ended the peace that Babylon 5 had struggled so hard to maintain. Perhaps he should not have been surprised. One rarely could have constant peace – _in any universe_. And yet, to Daniel, with the fight against the Goa'uld and the petty conflicts from almost every planet they visited and now the hints of war brewing in this alternate reality as well, it seemed lately that wherever he went he saw only battles.

A hand on his shoulders alerted him from his moody broodings and he turned his attention from G'Kar to see Sam standing beside him.

"So that's how you like to spend your mornings," Sam greeted. "Nothing like listening to a good political speech before breakfast."

"He does have a way with words," Daniel admitted, his attention back to G'Kar.

Sam would have liked to say that it took one to know one. Instead, she looked more carefully at Daniel.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "You seem a bit distracted today."

"No, I'm fine," Daniel said. "Just…just concerned I guess. I have this feeling something's going to happen here and that if we're not out of here soon we'll get caught in it."

"The Centauri have their own people here," Sam pointed out. "I doubt they'd attack Babylon 5."

"I suppose you're right," Daniel conceded.

They fell silent for a while, then Sam was struck by another thought.

"Do you think the Centauri were the ones who commandeered the ship?" she asked.

It was Daniel's turn to glance at Sam.

"Do you think they have the technology to jump realities?" he inquired.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "They've been using the jump-gate technology for some time, in fact, they're the ones who gave it to Earth. So it's more likely they're capable of doing this rather than Nightwatch."

"Unless Nightwatch has technology they're not sharing with the citizens of Earth," Daniel pointed out. "After all – they're not the only ones, are they?"

Sam shook her head at that. Usually, she agreed with the theory that the world was not yet ready to have knowledge of the Stargate Program. Most of the time she thought Daniel did too. Not today, it seemed.

"You're taking a cheerful attitude this morning," she commented.

"I saw the news earlier on," Daniel replied. "They showed a conversation between the President – _Vice-President_, actually when the conversation took place – and some other guy and they were plotting to kill the former president."

"Well, we knew there was trouble on Earth," Sam said. "The existence of Nightwatch is pretty much a giveaway. But now if they have proof of foul play, they can arrest their president and set things straight."

Daniel grimaced.

"I don't think so," he said. "While I was watching, the transmission was cut off. Almost as if someone wanted to pull the plug on too many people seeing it. The next time the transmission is resumed, there's this expert saying the video is obviously fake "a conspiracy by forces hostile to Earth". Already they're twisting the truth."

Sam was beginning to understand why Daniel was afraid something was going to happen soon and why he was now standing in the Zocalo listening to G'Kar's doomsday speeches. She was about to suggest that they meet Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c and head for breakfast when a security officer approached them.

"Doctor Jackson, Major Carter," the officer greeted. "Captain Sheridan has instructed me to take you to his office. I assume your colleagues are already there."

**Sheridan's office**

When Sam and Daniel arrived at the Captain's office, it was to find Jack and Teal'c already there. Sheridan was standing in front of his desk. He looked tired and harassed, like he had a thousand things on his plate and no idea which to tackle first. It was a look that SG1 knew too well. They had seen it a million times on General Hammond's face after all.

And yet, despite that, there was something else they could see in Sheridan's face. His expression seemed much more hopeful than it had been the last time they had seen him. It was clear that he had gotten at least one piece of good news in all the mess he was going through.

"Commander Ivanova was down on the planet yesterday on a job," Sheridan announced without preamble. "There is someone there who might be able to help you."

"You mean Draal?" Daniel asked.

Sheridan raised his eyebrows but Daniel's friends looked unfazed. They were used to Daniel absorbing the knowledge of every place they visited with astounding speed. To them it was nothing new.

"Yes, Draal," Sheridan replied. "How did you know about him anyway?"

"Oh, Ambassador Delenn mentioned him to me yesterday," Daniel explained. "I asked her to fill me in on what's been going on here. And Draal is, after all, quite noteworthy – with what he did and all."

"Then you also know that there are technologies there on Epsilon 3 beyond our understanding," Sheridan said. "Draal thinks there might be something for you too."

"What, something to start the ship to work again?" Sam asked hopefully.

But Sheridan shook his head.

"No," he declared. "Draal says the ship cannot be used to take you home. Apparently, it can't travel back to a reality it's already been in."

SG1 looked at each other worriedly.

"Then, how are we going to get home?" Jack inquired.

"Draal says there might be ways," Sheridan replied. "He wants you down on the planet to talk to you. He is willing to help, if he can."

"That's great," Sam replied, grinning.

Sheridan, however, did not as much as crack a smile.

"Remember I only said _he might be able to help you_," he pointed out. "If there is nothing on Epsilon 3 for you – well, I don't know what else we could do."

"What about the Vorlons you spoke of yesterday?" Teal'c inquired. "From what I have heard they are a formidable race. Do they not possess any technology that could help us."

Sheridan sighed heavily at that.

"They were my last hope too," he confessed. "But Draal told Commander Ivanova that they wouldn't help. Don't ask me why, they often do things they do not explain."

"So," O'Neill began, "If this Draal guy can't help us – then what?"

Sheridan honestly did not know. He had not wanted to think much about that possibility until it really turned out to be inevitable.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," he told O'Neill.

_And hope it did not break down and cast all of them in deep water_, he finished silently to himself.

**Epsilon 3**

A small shuttle took the four members of SG1 on Epsilon 3 where they were left alone to go on underground and meet up with Draal who was expecting them. Sheridan had drawn them a small map, showing them where to go until they got to the great machine where Draal would be waiting.

The planet looked different from its counterpart from the other reality. Sam could perhaps come up with e theory as to why that was so. No one asked, though. Their thoughts were only on the next stage of their mission, on Draal and the possible way home that he had to offer.

Things changed when they got underground to where the Great Machine was. During their four years of exploring other planets, they had seen many things, some of them so surreal they had had a hard time believing they were true. They had encountered a lot of races with superior technology and that had always left them fascinated. But nothing they had run into during those four years could have prepared the four explorers for their first sight of the Great Machine from Epsilon 3.

"Well, I'll be!" O'Neill exclaimed impressed.

"Sir, this is amazing!" Carter agreed. "This is unbelievable. Sir, the level of advancement to even _think _of building something like this…It is beyond anything we've seen at home."

It was more than that and they all knew it. Their mandate was, after all, that of seeking superior technologies that would help them with their fight against the Goa'uld. And they all suspected that in that place, they would have been able to find plenty of that.

But that was not what they needed then. That was not why they had come there. They only needed a way home. It was doubtful that they would get that. And O'Neill knew from prior experience that it was even more doubtful that Draal would be willing to share any other type of technology with them, especially if that involved weapons. It always happened that way.

"This place looks old," Daniel remarked. "Like it's been here forever. I wonder who built it."

"I wonder _why_," Sam said.

"Both reasonable questions."

The four started at the unexpected voice. They suddenly found themselves face to face with an elderly Minbari who was surveying them with an amused glitter in his eyes.

"You must be the Draal Captain Sheridan told us about," Teal'c said.

"But you're a hologram, right?" Sam asked quickly. "The way you appeared in front of us – you're not actually here, are you?"

"I am in many places," Draal replied. "_Here _is one of them. I maintain the Great Machine, see, and during this time the Great Machine lets me walk on previously unwalked paths and explore the unexplored. And now it seems that it also offers me the chance to greet four strangers from beyond this universe. Quite a privilege I should say."

"The pleasure is ours," Daniel said and then added something in a foreign language. The others assumed that it had to be some greeting in Minbari.

Draal's eyes glittered as he heard the words and Jack chuckled inwardly. Trust Daniel to find a way to get on someone's good side.

"Your accent needs work, I'm afraid," Draal told Daniel brightly. "But I see that you are a scholar. Always eager to learn always eager to find out more just for the sake of knowing more."

"That's Danny for you," O'Neill could not refrain from pointing out.

"Well, I…suppose you're right," Daniel said uncertainly. "I think."

"Very few people are like you," Draal went on. "I think I am going to like you."

"Yes, thank you," Daniel said quickly, thinking that there had been enough flattery for one day and as usual not feeling very comfortable with the compliments. "Now, about why we're here…"

Draal raised his hand to interrupt him.

"I know why you are here," he said. "You need a way home."

"We were thinking about having the ship work again," Sam confessed. "But we heard that you said that would be impossible, though I am not sure why."

"These ships have been designed as formidable weapons," Draal explained. "The people who built them obviously had great potential yet even they did not master the art of traveling through dimensions completely. No one can, of course. The element that helps make the journey between realities is unstable. It can take you away but it can never take you back to where the journey started."

"So you're saying if you want to go to an alternate reality you shouldn't bother getting a return ticket?" O'Neill inquired.

"Not with the ship, at least," Draal agreed. "There are other ways, of course. All dangerous and all uncertain. There is no greater risk than that of breaking a barrier the universe has set in front of you for good reason."

He looked gravely at the four in front of him who were looking back as if he was their only hope. His shook his head.

"Come," he said. "There is something you should see."

**Babylon 5, Council Chamber**

There had not been many councils lately. The League of Non-Aligned Worlds seemed more and more reluctant to meet and discuss whatever business was at hand when one of those presiding the meetings was Londo Mollari. True, Sheridan and Delenn were presiding also and usually the both of them could keep the Centauri Ambassador in check. Or at least, they used to be able. Lately, Londo seemed less and less willing to allow himself to be kept in check. Not to mention the fact that Sheridan had lately been giving the impression that he was considering more doing bodily harm to the Centauri Ambassador than simply trying to keep the later in a reasonable mood.

The Council was over and the representatives of the League Worlds were leaving the chamber. Most of them were grumbling. Londo had left too, as soon as the meeting was done. He had said good-bye to no one, but that did not matter much since no one had shown any inclination to greet him anyway. Sheridan shook his head, watching him leave.

"I swear he gets more and more…" he paused helplessly not knowing what to call the thing that Londo was becoming.

"He has made many mistakes, it is true," Delenn admitted. "And I think that now they are all starting to take their toll on him. I feel sorry for him at times. He is more alone than you and I can realise."

Sheridan cast her a thoughtful glance. It was something that he should have expected Delenn to say. It sounded exactly like her – giving second chances to everyone. And yet with the Shadows pressing close and people like Londo Mollari making things so much worse with their deals with the darkness, Sheridan could not quite bring himself to look at the Centauri Ambassador from that particular perspective.

"Whatever he is, he brought it on himself, Delenn," he pointed out.

Delenn shook her head at that, not denying the truth of Sheridan's words, but denying the judgement behind them.

"He is not the first to commit such errors, John," she pointed out quietly. "We all bring something upon ourselves and we all have to live with it as best we may afterwards. But that is not always easy. In that respect, I understand Londo."

Sheridan frowned thoughtfully, wondering to what exactly she was referring. Of course, he could see her side of the argument, but that was nothing new. Somehow, even when he did not expect it, he always found himself seeing Delenn's side of the argument. That brought his mind back to the conversation he had had with SG1 the previous evening. He cast Delenn a sidelong look.

"Dr Jackson told me Robson thinks I allow myself to be too much under your influence," he said.

"Strange," Delenn said, "My people have been telling me lately that due to my prolonged stay on Babylon 5 I seem to pay more attention to the opinions of humans than to those of my own people. I think they are both wrong – Mr Robson and my people, I mean."

"You do?" Sheridan inquired curiously.

Delenn inclined her head.

"I do," she repeated. "As a matter of fact, I think that the reason we are so often in agreement is not because we have the power to influence each other – but merely that we seem to be more alike than even we have first thought."

Twelve years before, Sheridan might have bristled at such a remark, especially if it had been spoken by a Minbari. Now, however – well, now he felt inexplicably warmed by it.

"I think I like that," he confessed grinning. "I think I like that a lot."

Delenn returned the smile, then she made to leave the council chamber.

"I have some business to attend to," she said. "Do let me know when SG1 returns from the planet. I would like to hear what Draal had to tell them."

She nodded to Sheridan, then left. The Captain still remained for a time in the empty Council Chamber, replaying the conversation. He had all but forgotten his previous worry and irritation with Londo Mollari and he was still grinning when he finally left to check how things were in C&C.

**Epsilon 3**

SG1 were following Draal – or his hologram – through the intricate tunnels that housed the great machine. They could not take their eyes off what they were seeing. The place was amazing, and Sam was sure that there was bound to be something they could use to get home in there. But even if there was not – well, only having seen that place was completely worth it.

"I will take you to those that care for the Great Machine," Draal informed the four. "They know all the things that are here. If there is a way home for you, they will make it possible."

"In our reality we had something called a Quantum Mirror," Sam told him. "It sent us to a few realities at one point. The only problem is, we do not have it anymore. It's been destroyed."

"We can do better than that, I hope," Draal replied. "And anyway, you did not use a mirror when traveling from your reality to this one, did you?"

"To be honest, we still have no idea what we used," Sam confessed.

She supposed the ship had to have been equipped with some…special hyperdrive, for want of a better word. But, if what Draal was hinting was true, it was an unstable piece of equipment and could not be relied on to work more than once.

"But even if we do manage to get our hands on something that can take us back to our reality, that won't be the main problem," Sam discovered.

"It won't?" O'Neill inquired, his eyebrows raised.

"No, Sir," Sam replied emphatically. "Because we have to make sure that we get back to the right time. You must remember, we're in 2260 right now. That's about two hundred years later than our timeline."

"You have travelled through time as well, of course," Draal said. "But do not worry. Taking you back to your own time will be one of the simpler matters in this situation."

The others had no answer to that. They sometimes wondered whether four years on the job had not made them slightly out of their minds. How else would they have believed so easily that travelling back two hundred years into the past was not going to be as difficult an issue as they would have thought?

Draal led them to a small underground chamber and stopped at the entrance. He looked inside.

"Zathras!" he called. "Zathras, are you there?"

No one answered. Draal shook his head.

"He always wonders off," he complained. "I tell him he'll end up where he does not want to be, if he keeps wondering off like this. Zathras! I have work for you!"

There followed another silence. O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged a look and O'Neill rolled his eyes. Whoever the elusive Zathras was, it did not seem too hopeful that he was the one they had to rely on to find a way home.

Then there was a shuffling noise from somewhere in the chamber and a strange voice shouted:

"Coming! Zathras is coming!"

The creature that appeared then took the four explorers by surprise. They were used by now to sentient beings that looked nothing like humans. They had to be. But they had never pictured the so-called caretakers of that incredible marvel of technology looking quite like that.

"_You _take care of this place?" O'Neill asked, his eyebrows raised. "And you're supposed to be the one who's supposed to fix something for us to get back home."

"Zathras has worked for the Great Machine for many years," the creature replied. "Zathras knows many of the secrets of the great machine – many many secrets. And Zathras is good at fixing things. Zathras is always good at fixing things."

Zathras inspected the four as if he had only now realised that they were there. He shook his head.

"You come from far away," he said in the end. "Very far away. Zathras thought such a journey has not been made for thousands of years. Or so the records found here say."

Daniel perked up at that.

"Records?" he repeated. "You have records?"

"What kind of records?" O'Neill demanded.

"Records of a race from the furthest beyond," Zathras replied. "A race that came and went and was forgotten but it left something behind. It left the way to travel through universes."

"What, you mean like a device of some sort?" Sam wanted to know.

She did not want to voice her thoughts aloud in case she was wrong, but if it was all that simple and if there were any of those devices left on Epsilon 3, then they could be out of there and back home that very day.

"And do you have the means that enables travel through universes in your possession?" Teal'c inquired.

But Zathras shook his head sadly.

"The devices that did that have been buried on many worlds and no one knows now where they are to be found," he announced. "But Zathras has something better. Inside the Great Machine there are many things stored to be preserved by the passing of time. Inside the Great Machine, there are also instructions on how to build such device."

That was not as good as having the device already at their disposal. But the four members of SG-1 were used by now to make do with what they had, otherwise they would have been unable to function long in their job. And what they had was good enough.

"It will take time," Draal felt the need to point out. "A few weeks, maybe even a month. It will not mind in the long run, if you get home. You will be sent back to the day when you first entered the ship in your reality."

"Well," O'Neill said heavily. "If that's the best that can be done…"

It was not that he was not enjoying the place – because he was, however much he would deny it to Daniel. But considering the hints they received about the simmering situation on Earth, not to mention Delenn's darker warnings about some kind of war, Jack would have preferred to be universes away from Babylon 5 when things blew up. If they had to stay there a month, he doubted they would be able to do that.

"It is the best that can be done," Draal confirmed. "It is not an easy thing, what you are asking us to do."

"Well, I'd like to try and help," Sam announced. "If I can understand the technology, I think I could help and Zathras could always use an extra hand, right?"

**Captain Sheridan's office**

SG1 had returned from their expedition on Epsilon 3 after discussing with Draal the final particularities on handling their situation. The devices that would take them back home were small, and they needed to make one for each of them. Therefore Zathras and his family – they had not met the rest of his family yet, but from what Draal had hinted they were in for a treat – would start working on the first device right away. The next day Sam would join them, perhaps accompanied by one of her other team-members. O'Neill was against all of them making daily trips to Epsilon 3, claiming that with all the spies on the station their absence would surely be missed and that would most certainly draw attention. Daily flights to that planet would to, but they had decided to take a Minbari flier for that. Since it was common knowledge that the keeper of the Great Machine was Minbari most of those on the station would find the visits odd, but not unexplainable.

That was the plan that SG1 reported that evening to the captain. Sheridan had listened to them attentively and finally had nodded his approval.

"Sounds fine to me," he stated.

"Better than fine," Sam pointed out. "Draal seemed fairly confident it would work,"

"Only, it seems it'll also take some time," O'Neill clarified. "I'm afraid you're going to be stuck with us a while longer, Captain Sheridan."

Sheridan waved that aside.

"You, I can handle," he said. "All the people that seem to be after you…well, we'll try to deal with them too. The good news is Nightwatch's attention will be somewhere else for a while."

"Yes, I saw the news about your former president this morning," Daniel remembered. "Do you think they can prove his murder?"

Sheridan sighed heavily. He looked now more tired than he had when they had seen him before that morning.

"I think they could if they wanted to," he muttered in the end.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows at the admission.

"Do you believe your people are engaged in some kind of conspiracy?" he inquired.

"I know they are," Sheridan admitted then. "And I'm afraid I can also predict where this train is heading. I just hope it won't blow up in our faces before you can get home. That might make things difficult for you and I don't want you caught in affairs that are not your own."

SG1 had no reply to that. They could have pointed out to Sheridan that for the past four years they had found themselves repeatedly involved in affairs that were not their own. But they knew that would not make Sheridan less convinced that, since they were now his responsibility, it was his duty to keep them away from all the mess that was heading their way.

Before leaving the office after the rest of his team, O'Neill stopped at the door and turned to face the man still sitting behind his desk, moodily staring at the paperwork in front of him.

"Hey, listen, Captain," he began, "If the problems do start before we leave, and if you need any extra help, you should know that you've got it."

Sheridan frowned a little as if digesting the offer and trying to see what lay beyond it. His eyes met O'Neill's and, after a while, his face broke into a smile.

"Thank you, Colonel," he said earnestly. "I'll take that into consideration."


	13. Chapter 13

**As the shadows lengthen**

**This chapter takes place a few days after the events in **_**Dust to Dust. **_**SG-1 and Babylon 5 do not belong to me. Enjoy, folks.**

**Zocalo, some days later**

Zathras had, of course began working on the device the very next day, together with his family – all nine of them which, according to a very amused Carter, were also named Zathras and looked very much like the first Zathras they had met. Carter would be down at the planet often. Not every day, because both O'Neill and Sheridan had agreed that was bound to raise more questions than necessary. Jack had to wonder whether that was the reason there was so little progress, even though Carter had stated many times that the Zathras family could handle the device without her necessarily being there. But Jack found that pretty hard to believe. In his experience, having Carter working on the technical problems always sped things up.

Not that things were actually going slowly. At least, Carter was assuring the others that they were going as quickly as possible considering what they were actually doing. But O'Neill had always been one who hated waiting. He was a man of action. He always needed to do something. When he and his team were caught in a complicated situation, he always needed to fix things and he needed to do that fast. Standing by and waiting for things to get fixed – that was most definitely _not _his style.

Especially when the place in which they were now doing the waiting was slowly but very, very surely turning into a powder keg. O'Neill had, after all, plenty of experience with powder kegs and he could spot one from a mile.

By now he was actually surprised that not many other people had spotted it as well. Now that he was standing in the Zocalo, taking what he had begun to refer to as his "morning stroll about the place", he could spot the tell-tale signs that always showed up at the start of a tense situation Many of the shops he had seen when he had first arrived on the station – and some of which he had liked quite a lot - were now closed. There was nothing left of them save a sign bearing the Nightwatch mark and announcing the shop had been closed due to the owner being "under investigation pending acts of sedition".

"Acts of sedition, my ass," Jack muttered to himself as he passed just one such shop.

Jack had met the owner. He used to sell old objects from Earth. Jack had talked to him a few times, mostly about fishing. He had been a nice guy, whose only crime had been to complain about government taxes to the wrong people – people who couldn't realise or perhaps didn't care that he was actually harmless. Jack could not help thinking that if they could get to an innocent shop-owner, that did not bode well for Sheridan.

Of course, Sheridan was holding his own, right now. So was Babylon 5 despite the frequent rumours of disturbing incidents. So, in their own way, was SG-1. And Jack had been at that game quite a long time to learn that he had to be thankful for small mercies while he got them. It was the best any of them could do.

In the meantime, Jack could not deny that their more or less enforced stay on the Babylon station was being quite beneficial for all of them. Especially for Daniel, but Jack was not surprised at that. Daniel was now in contact with every alien species that roamed Babylon 5. He had even started an extra journal, jotting down in it all the information he could gather on that alternate reality. Jack had not read it – he was not even going to suggest to Daniel that he was curious about it, otherwise he was never going to hear the end of it – but he had heard from Teal'c that it was already quite comprehensive. Jack had to ask himself how Daniel managed to gather so much data in so short of time.

Most of it had to come from Ambassador Delenn and her diplomatic attaché, Lennier. The Minbari were apparently honour-bound to offer help to geeks like Daniel. Of course, Delenn had not put it quite like that. She had made it sound more glamorous. She had said Daniel was a "True Seeker" and that as a Minbari she was pretty much under an obligation to give him what help she could in his quest for knowledge. Of course, technically, the entire team was still under Minbari protection. But with Daniel, Delenn went even one step further and took him completely under her wing.

Well, good for Danny, Jack thought. If he had finally found someone who seemed to encourage his geekiness, that was fine by him. Jack was quite aware that it was not exactly easy for Daniel most of the time, being a civilian dedicated to search for knowledge first and foremost in a team consisting of soldiers with completely different priorities. It was clear that, while Daniel might not show it often, he was still struggling to find a balance between being a culture expert and the member of a military team – and boy, wasn't Euronda a perfect example of that. If Daniel had a chance with Lennier and Delenn to be a geek again – or a "True Seeker", however one wanted to call it – Jack had no objection to that.

Jack himself preferred a different kind of company. He gravitated towards the military personnel of Babylon 5, mostly because they were of his own world, so to speak, and also because he was really impressed with their efficiency. He would have been proud to serve with men like that. Of course, credit to their efficiency had to be given to their commanders too, which was why he found Sheridan and Ivanova appealing company. Garibaldi also, once the Chief of Security's mistrust of strangers had – more or less – evaporated. Carter too, when she not on the planet, usually hung out with the military personnel. As for Teal'c – well, Teal'c didn't quite do hanging out. Most of the times he was either with O'Neill or acting as Carter's bodyguard down on Epsilon 3.

For a while, Teal'c had seemed to like talking to the former Narn Ambassador too, until the incident that had taken place a couple of days before when G'Kar had somehow attacked Mollari – although Jack was surprised that someone attacking Mollari did not happen more often. G'Kar was now in the brig and Mollari was as annoying as ever. Most likely he had spies at that very moment watching Jack's every move. Well, Jack was determined to offer them a very boring day.

As for Teal'c and G'Kar getting along, Jack was not surprised about that, either. Like called to like after all and Teal'c and G'Kar both shared the same burning wish for freedom for their people above any costs. Of course, Jack was pretty sure Teal'c had not shared with G'Kar anything about his true history – they had all agreed to keep the Jaffa part hidden for as long as they could. But when someone had been through something, there was no need for words to recognise a kindred spirit. It showed.

Jack turned around and nearly collided with a Drazi that was apparently a little unsure of where he was going. Jack nodded to him to show there had been no harm done and then made to leave the Zocalo. He had to meet with Carter and see what the progress report was on the devices that would take them home.

He did not look back, so he did not notice the Drazi staring after him.

**Frederick Robson's quarters**

Julie Musante was gone. She had been recalled as soon as the news about President Clark having plotted to assassinate Santiago had reached Earth. Before leaving, she had claimed to everyone who would listen – and to a few who, like Robson himself, hadn't really wanted to listen, but had been offered no choice in the matter – that she would be back that way soon enough, as soon as the matter was settled. Robson somehow doubted it.

He was not surprised that Musante had been called back. The situation on Earth right then had to be drastic. At a time like that the Ministry of Peace and President Clark needed all the help they could get and all the effective means at their disposal to diffuse the problem. And Julie Musante was anything if not effective.

What actually puzzled him was that he himself had _not _been recalled. Robson had no idea why that was so. His last orders had been to stay put for now and watch the movements of the SG-1 team to the best of his abilities. That was it. He just had to watch them. He was to make no move to try and get the ship.

Robson was afraid that he could guess what that last bit meant. In the eyes of his superiors, he had handled the situation with the ship dismally. He had failed. He had allowed himself to be tricked by four people from an alternate dimension, the envoy of a formerly hostile race and a captain with skewed priorities. It did not get any worse than that. And those from EarthGov did not seem inclined to allow Robson to have another try. EarthGov rarely allowed people to have another try once they had failed. It was clear that someone else would be allowed to handle the situation with the ship.

Robson, in the meantime, had been given the role of a common spy. It was an almost redundant role, if one thought better of it, since Nightwatch already had plenty of spies on Babylon 5 and ones that were most likely to pick up things, since no one suspected yet their liaison with Nightwatch. As for Frederick Robson himself, everybody knew what he was and what he had been sent to do and the only thing they wanted to know about him now was when he was going to leave the station and never come back again. Robson could sympathise with that last bit. He would have liked to know when he would be able to get the hell out of Babylon 5 too.

Robson was now beginning to see some things clearly. He realised that the arrival on Babylon 5 of that strange ship had not been an accident – even though the arrival of SG-1 had probably been that. Someone had known the thing would be coming. Someone from EarthGov, most likely, even from Nightwatch.

The fact that someone back home had made God knew what deal with a race from a parallel reality in order to get that ship and use it as a weapon against the enemies of Earth did not shock Robson. As a matter of fact, he wholeheartedly approved of it. What he could not understand was why he himself had not been briefed about the plan. Was he not trusted back in the organisation?

Robson wondered why. He wondered whether his background had anything to do with it. But if that was so, then it was completely unfair. He had, after all, given Nightwatch that information of his own free will to prove that he had nothing to hide and also to emphasize the fact that he was indeed loyal to Earth. That he would always put his loyalty towards Earth and the President above all else.

And anyway, it had been a mistake. Robson had been at university at the time, young and with some of the misguided illusions that young people usually had. At that age, it was not exactly surprising. It was expected.

So, he had happened to have a liaison with someone who had turned out not to be as loyal to Earth as Robson himself was. Robson had had no idea when he had first met the girl that her parents were involved in the at that time newly formed Mars Resistance and that she had every intention of following in their footsteps. As soon as he had discovered the truth, though, Robson had broken off the engagement and had not looked back. He had told everyone who asked that he had not regretted the decision. He had even begun to believe that himself.

What he had not foreseen was the fact that the unpleasant situation might have a negative effect on his credibility. It seemed absurd that Nightwatch should blame him and mistrust him due to something that had happened years before the organisation was even founded. After all, he had not been in contact with his former fiancée in years. He did not even know whether she was still alive or not and he had never bothered to check. He did not even want to know.

He had told those of Nightwatch all that. They had seemed to believe him. They had even showed themselves sympathetic. Or, at least, most of them had. He could remember now the amused look on Julie Musante's face when the subject was brought up as well as her very snarky comments. But, then again, that was exactly the kind of thing that usually amused Julie Musante.

Robson shook his head impatiently. If those of Nightwatch really did not trust him because of that, then there was only thing that he had to do. He had to prove that he could be trusted. He was told not to touch the ship. He would not touch the ship. But he had not been given similar orders regarding SG-1. He was going to make sure they would go with him back to Earth – or that they would not go anywhere else at all.

**Docking bay**

Sam and Teal'c had just returned from another day spent on Epsilon 3. They were trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible, so as not to give anyone the opportunity to notice them and perhaps even ask themselves what the two were doing that required them to be in the docking bays so often. It was more difficult today to do so than during all the other times, at least for Carter. Teal'c had never had any problems with keeping his face completely expressionless.

"Look," Sam could not prevent herself from pointing out, not before checking that no one overheard them. "Draal himself said it and he's right. This is the first time he and the Zathrases have attempted to work on such devices. There is bound to be some trial and error before we manage to make a successful one."

Teal'c cast Sam a sidelong look.

"Are you trying to say that you are not worried by today's events, Major Carter?" he inquired.

Sam nodded fervently.

"Of course I'm not worried," she claimed. "It was something normal and I even expected it to happen. Of course, I would have been happier if it hadn't happened, but there's nothing much I can do about it now. And I'm not worried."

"You still sound worried," Teal'c pointed out.

Sam shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Teal'c, I'm a scientist," she reminded the other. "I'm used to failed experiments. I'm used to things going wrong and then me having to start again, sometimes even from scratch. I understand that things like this happen. But Colonel O'Neill, he's different. Frankly, the only thing I'm worried right now is having to explain this to him."

"Explain what, kids?"

The voice behind them caught Sam off guard. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow as if he had known Jack was there even before he had turned around to face the Colonel. Jack inspected the two's expressions as if trying to read what lay behind them.

"Well, Carter?" he prompted calmly.

Sam swallowed, then prepared to start talking. She might as well get it over with.

"Well, Sir, today we were able to finish work on the first device," she announced.

O'Neill's first reaction was to say that was excellent. But he knew there was more to come and that it would not be good news. Carter would not have been looking that mournful, had she been the bearer of good news.

"But?" he inquired, still trying to appear calm and only faintly curious. "I know there is a "but" somewhere, Carter. It's written all over your face."

Sam shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"But it…blew up in our faces, Sir," she admitted hesitantly.

There was no reaction from O'Neill.

"I see," was his only comment.

Encouraged by that, Carter hastened to show O'Neill the arguments that she had been presenting to Teal'c but a little while ago.

"Sir, realistically speaking, it was a very slim chance for us to succeed from our first try," she insisted. "And this doesn't have to change anything. The Zathrases have already started working on another model, they think they know what went wrong with the first one – I think I know what went wrong, too, and I also think we know what to do in order to rectify the problem. The next model should work and so should the other three we'll do afterwards. See, all we have to do is stabilize the particles of…"

But O'Neill caught her short with a swift movement.

"I'm sure you know what you have to do, Carter," he told her, definitely not in the mood for a science lecture. "What I want to know is how much this little…setback is going to delay our departure."

"Not much," Carter said, looking slightly uncertain. "A week at best."

O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged worried looks.

"You mean, we'll have to stay an extra week apart from the few others originally planned?" he asked in the end.

"Are you afraid that Captain Sheridan will not be able to keep Nightwatch away from us that long, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

"I'm afraid very soon Sheridan will be too busy trying to keep this place together to have to worry about us as well," O'Neill replied. "We watch ISN every morning. You tell me you don't think everything is about to head straight to hell and I'd very much like it if we were not here when it does, if possible. From what Sheridan told me, he'd very much want that too."

Carter shrugged her shoulders in a helpless gesture.

"There's nothing I can do about that, Sir," she pointed out. "All we can do is wait for the devices to be finished and hope they'll be finished in time."

"I get that," O'Neill sighed heavily. "I get it even though I don't like it. Now why don't we go find Daniel, tell him the news."

**Daniel Jackson's quarters**

Daniel took the news quite well. He made no noise at all. But then again, O'Neill had not really expected him to. One extra week spent on Babylon 5 was anything but bad news in Daniel's mind. It meant he had the opportunity to do more research into the workings of that universe and he was very ready to embrace that. The fact that the situation was getting tenser by the minute did not seem to bother him too much. Not as much as it bothered O'Neill, it appeared.

"I don't know why you worry so much, Jack," Daniel felt the need to reassure his friend. "I'm pretty sure Sheridan can handle whatever is coming. Do you know he was in the Minbari war twelve years ago? He was actually the only one who managed to destroy a Minbari cruiser."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me Delenn told you that too," he commented.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"No, actually, Doctor Franklin told me that," he replied, "I don't discuss John Sheridan with Delenn – it would be awkward and it's none of my business and that's not even the point. The point is, people used to say no one could take down a Minbari ship and Sheridan goes and does it. I think that means he's capable of handling whatever Nightwatch and President Clark throw at him."

"Daniel, his senior command staff consists of Ivanova, Garibaldi and Doctor Franklin," O'Neill pointed out. "That's only four people. Five if you count Delenn. The numbers aren't exactly encouraging."

Daniel, however, did not look unfazed.

"And three years ago the four of us and Bra'tac managed to destroy two of Apophis' Motherships and stop him from invading Earth," he reminded Jack. "It's not numbers that count in situations like these, Jack, it's strategy. You're the one who keeps telling me that."

"He has a point, Sir," Carter agreed. "And seeing how Babylon 5 is run, I'd say strategy is something its command staff has in plenty."

"Plus, Captain Sheridan is a formidable figure," Teal'c added. "I am sure he can convince more people into following his cause."

Jack made a curt movement of acceptance in response to that.

"Look," he began, "Don't get me wrong. I trust Sheridan too. I'm sure in the end he'll be able to get the handle on all the mess that's being thrown at him and at Babylon 5. But that's not the point. The point is, if we don't leave soon, we're going to be caught in the middle. And Sheridan and Delenn have enough on their plates right now. You can't expect them to take care of us as well as everything else."

"Then we'll just have to manage on our own," Daniel said calmly. "It's not like it would be the first time we've done that."

O'Neill said nothing to that. He knew what Daniel was talking about. It was that tendency of his team's relying only on each other that made them so famous at Stargate Command. Not many people could understand that "us four against the universe" policy that seemed to be SG-1's trademark. Some even shook their heads and said that a bond that strong was dangerous, especially in a job where the person next to you could die any day. But none could deny that it had always yielded results so far, that it was the reason why SG-1 had lasted for four years, one of the few teams to keep all of its original members. It was also –and Jack knew that without anyone having to tell him – the reason why four people so different from one another could function in a crisis as if they were the parts of a single, well-oiled machine.

**Zocalo**

Ambassador Mollari made his way resolutely through the multitudes that swarmed the Zocalo at that hour. An outsider might have paused to admire that strange variety that usually made up the Zocalo, thinking that place was proof that Babylon 5 was really working. So many races under one roof, passing each other, bumping into each other, starting small insignificant discussions with complete strangers, all different yet all bound by this indistinct something that made them very much alike.

Of course, Mollari wasn't one for such introspections. Not to mention that he was so used to the view of that colourful multitude that he could tune it out easily. And anyway, he had more important things on his mind just then. He had come looking for someone, someone he knew he would find there.

Londo Mollari had not spoken to the Drazi Ambassador since their latest failed attempt to reach an agreement concerning the territories the Centauri asked from them. Mollari still thought the request of his people was completely reasonable. Ambassador Vizak, apparently, begged to differ. It was also apparent that Ambassador Vizak did not want to have any sort of discussion with the Centauri official when they were alone. Why else would he have asked Delenn to mediate their debate?

Well, that did not matter much right then. Londo was willing to get past it. And he was more that certain finishing with what he had to tell, Ambassador Vizak would too. At least, only for a while.

When Londo spotted the Drazi Ambassador he made a beeline towards him. The other had not realised who was accosting him until Londo was already too close to be avoided. Which had been the other's plan all along, of course.

"Ah, Ambassador!" Londo greeted in a booming voice. "I thought I might find you here."

Vizak avoided the other's eyes and made to pass him in order to get away.

"I have nothing to say to you, Mollari," he replied through greeted teeth.

Londo caught Vizak by the arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

"What, you don't even want to know how I was sure I would find you here now?" he inquired, pretended to be offended.

"No," the Drazi Ambassador promptly replied. "I have no time for your games."

"Well, I will tell you anyway," Mollari went on undeterred. "See, I knew you would be here because it is here that you meet your spy every day at this hour to get the latest information on SG1."

The other froze and Londo had to congratulate himself. But, of course, Drazi were not the most subtle of races. They were not that good at hiding their expressions. Neither were they consummate plotters like the Centauri were. Still, Vizak made a last attempt to deflate Londo's accusations:

"I don't know what you mean," he replied tersely.

"Oh yes you do," Londo corrected. "And I know because I have people spying on SG1 myself. Not on all of them, though. They always tend to disappear sometimes – but since it's a big station perhaps I should not be surprised. And there are places where it is difficult to spy without being noticed."

The Drazi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Mollari?" he demanded.

Mollari raised his hands as if to calm the other.

"Nothing damning, Ambassador," he replied reassuringly. "Merely some information. Why is your government interested in SG1?"

"Why should my government share anything with you?" the other retorted.

"Come now," Londo began pacifyingly. "Let's forget the fact that I am Centauri. I'm merely a concerned citizen right now. You are not the only one to have a worrying fascination with these foreigners."

"No," Vizak stated pointedly. "You seem to have it, too, Ambassador Mollari."

Londo smiled indulgently. The entire situation got on his nerves, but he wanted to know exactly where he stood concerning the four strangers and their ship – and it was the ship that was on Londo's mind most as it was, he suspected, on Ambassador Vizak's as well. Londo had no delusions. He was sure that, if by some chance the Drazis would get their hands on the ship, the Centauri were a likely target. The same went for many other worlds – that was Lord Refa's doing, of course, he was getting too greedy too fast and Londo planned to have a word or two with him later about that.

"I only want to know this," Londo said in the end. "Have your people used a ship like that before? It is clear that it is not the first time the Drazi have seen such ships. I have picked up on some of your people's chatter, Ambassador, how they talk about legends and unknown visitors from distant places coming in such ships. But what I know is – do you know how to use them?"

The Drazi raised his eyebrows at that. It was clear that was not the question he had been expecting. It was also clear that he could not bluff his way out of that, however much he wanted. The Centauri had their spies, as Londo had just demonstrated. Catching him in a lie just then would have been dangerous.

"No,"Vizak replied heavily. "Stories say that one or two such ships crashed on Drazi worlds, but…"

"Say no more," Londo interrupted amicably. "They did not come with instruction manuals."

Which answered Mollari's original question. He had worked out – perhaps most people had, by then, if they paid any attention to the signs that predicted great conflicts in the future – that the coming of the ship had not been a simple accident. Someone had sent for it. Since, as far as Londo knew, the only people to have legends about such ships were the Drazi, Londo had thought that was a good place to start. Well, the Drazi had not been the ones to call the ship, which made Londo breathe easier, even though it had not eased his mind completely.

Chances were, of course, that whoever had called the ship had not done so intending to use it on the Centauri. But Londo still could not rest easy until he found out who had called that ship. It had not been his people – that was for certain. It had not been the Drazi – he could see now. Who then? The Minbari? That seemed to be the opinion of many on the station and it was supported by the fact that Ambassador Delenn had staked a claim on the ship and its crew less than a day after they had arrived. But something about that theory did not hold in Londo's mind. That ship was plainly a weapon of war. And yet the Minbari had declared time and again that, after the whole fiasco with Earth twelve years before, they wanted nothing more to do with conflicts. It did not fit that they would call that ship to them, if they were holding that view. Unless, Londo mused, unless Delenn was up to something even her government did not know about. Unlikely for a Minbari, but on Babylon 5 nothing was truly unlikely.

But there were other suspects too and those were the ones that worried Londo more. For a moment he thought of Mr Morden and his mysterious allies. He was sure they were powerful enough on their own and did not need the aid of a ship from some unknown universe to fulfil their purposes. And yet, Londo had the nagging suspicion that a ship of fabulous technology coveted by all that saw it and bound to cause conflict suited the Shadows' designs quite well.

**Captain Sheridan's quarters**

Londo Mollari would have probably thought it amusing, had he known that the four strangers were sitting in the Captain's quarters with Commander Ivanova and the Captain himself and discussing the very same mystery Londo had been puzzling over. The conversation was not a new one. SG-1 had debated a few times before the idea that someone must have called for the ship to come to Babylon 5 and those they had shared that idea with had been inclined to agree. That did not mean that they were any near to answering the most important questions: who and why.

"It's safe to say the Vorlons are out," Ivanova said. "I mean, I have no idea what Draal was implying, but he stated clearly that the Vorlons would not involve themselves with parallel universes under any circumstances."

"Maybe not," Sheridan agreed. "At any rate they have powerful technology of their own, so they would not need the ship…So I think we can safely cross them off the list of potential suspects."

"We'd still have a pretty big list," Sam pointed out. "I mean, if Draal is right about this race leaving devices that can help you navigate through universes on many planets – well, I hate to say this, but it could be anyone. Anyone could have found them."

"Not so fast," Sheridan said, "True, anyone could have dug up such a device. But not anyone could have figured out how it worked or would have been able to actually do something with it."

"Are you suggesting that the person who sent for the ship had prior knowledge about the story of the travellers from another universe and their devices?" Teal'c inquired.

Sheridan did not answer. There was a thoughtful look on his face as if he was weighting all the possibilities inside his mind.

"My money's still on Nightwatch," O'Neill announced. "They're just the type of suspicious bastards who'd pull something like this."

"But, Sir," Carter interfered, "How could they have known about the devices? As far as we know none of them have been left on Earth or anywhere else near Earth, for that matter."

"Wait," Daniel said then. "They might not have been left on Earth, but they _were _left on other planets."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Erm, yeah, I think we've already established all this, Daniel," he pointed out hesitantly.

But Daniel shook his head then, and O'Neill could see that there was more to his friend's remark. Over the years – although Jack could never claim to be able to understand his mind – he had come to be able to read Daniel and actually be quite good at it. And one of the expressions that were easiest to read was the _I-have-an-idea_ look that Daniel seemed to be wearing now. Jack knew it by heart. Hell, almost the entire SGC was familiar with that one.

"No, really, Jack, listen to me a bit," Daniel asked and Jack had no choice but to brace himself for what was to come. "When he talked to me, Frederick Robson told me about this group – he even offered me a position in it. The Interplanetary Expeditions, he called them. Said their motto was something along the lines of "exploring the past for a better future". I did some digging and from what I've gathered what these people actually do is go on alien worlds in order to uncover old alien technologies and see whether they cannot use them in order to further advance Earth."

"You've gathered correctly," Sheridan told Daniel. "That's exactly the mandate of those from Interplanetary Expeditions."

"The reason it was set up was because the government on Earth preferred to receive advancements without the aid of other races," Ivanova informed them. "They were afraid they might become indebt to wrong people, I guess."

Sheridan looked grim.

"I don't think they care much about that now," he stated. "As for what they want Interplanetary Expeditions to do – well, maybe EarthGov hopes they'll get their hands on a weapon no one else has."

"Which is probably exactly what they've done in this case," Daniel pointed out. "Only…well, they did not get a weapon although they did get the means to reach it."

The others frowned, digesting Daniel's news.

"Are you suggesting, Daniel Jackson, that the devices for interdimensional travel were in fact discovered by this Interplanetary Expeditions group?" Teal'c inquired.

"It can't be," Ivanova protested. "We would have heard about it. I mean, a discovery of such magnitude could not have gone unnoticed. It would have been broadcasted on ISN as soon as people realised what they have."

Daniel was shaking his head now, a strange almost sardonic smile on his face.

"Would it?" he asked. "I don't think so. I think that, if your government had wanted this discovery a secret from almost everyone, they could have done so quite easily. In fact, I know this to be true."

"Daniel, what are you getting at?" Jack asked, wondering why Daniel always seemed incapable of getting straight to the point and had to take the longest way around instead.

"Think about it, Jack," Daniel insisted. "Back home we've been traveling to other planets for four years and the rest of the world has no idea about what we do. Don't you think it can be the same here? They find something as big as an interdimensional portal, they're not going to inform the general public. Not until they check out for themselves what it can do and how they can use it to their own advantage."

Jack had to wonder how much of the bitterness in Daniel's tone came from his disapproval of President Clark's regime and how much was caused by the fact that most people back on their Earth had no idea about the Stargate and believed that Doctor Daniel Jackson was nothing more than a crackpot archaeologist who entertained the wild theory that the Egyptian Pyramids had actually been used by aliens. Of course, if Jack was to look at things from Daniel's perspective, he supposed that he could understand where the bitterness came from. Even though Daniel seemed to accept the fact that the world was not yet ready to know about the Stargate – and probably would not be for a long while – it did not mean that he had it easy, knowing he had been right yet unable to tell anyone about it.

"So," Jack concluded, clearing his throat and speaking mostly to distract himself from the thoughts that plagued him, "You're saying that the government of this Earth is running their own Stargate program only going to other dimensions instead of other planets?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not on such a great scale as we do," he said. "But I think that they managed to make at least one journey – who knows how, maybe they found some sort of instructions along with the devices, maybe they found other records and managed to put two and two together, I can't tell you exactly how they figured it out. But they did. And they went to those people who had the ships."

"And they asked for a ship of their own?" Sam inquired sceptically. "But, if so, why didn't they simply take it home themselves? Why leave it on a deserted planet hoping someone would run into it?"

"Because they did not want the ship linked to them," Sheridan replied. "If Doctor Jackson's theory is correct and Interplanetary Expeditions really has discovered these devices and Clark isn't telling anyone else about them then they would not want the arrival of the ship associated with them."

"But randomly staking a claim on it and its passengers, that's fine," Ivanova commented.

"Of course it is," Sheridan replied. "They can easily justify that. I suppose that's why they had the ship brought to Babylon 5. This place may be neutral territory, but it's sponsored by the Earth Alliance, isn't it? If an unknown ship suddenly appears here it could be considered a threat to Earth. The fact that the people on it are from Earth themselves in a manner of speaking, well that makes their claim on both ship and crew even more justified."

"Then it was quite convenient that we found the ship and not another race – such as the Tollan or the Tok'ra," Teal'c said.

"Too convenient," Sam muttered. "I wonder if they didn't plan for us to find it."

Jack raised his eyebrows. So far he had gone along with what the others were saying. Carter's newest idea though – that seemed a bit too far-fetched even for them.

"_Us_, Carter?" he repeated cautiously.

"Not necessarily us four, Sir," Sam specified. "But one of the SG teams. Think about it, Sir. If this race has the capability of travelling through realities, maybe it travelled to ours too. Maybe they found out like this about our Stargate program and what its mandate is. I mean, why else would they leave that ship in the middle of a deserted planet, if they hadn't known that in our universe people from Earth were exploring other planets with the intention of procuring new defence technologies?"

"To make it easier for Earth here to stake claim on the ship, someone from another Earth had to take it to Babylon 5," Daniel discovered. "It's actually…it's actually brilliant. Quite clever."

Jack grunted at that. He himself could not see Daniel's admiration for what had been a very devious plot that had caused the four of them to get stranded on a space station that right at that moment, for all of Sheridan's good intentions, seemed to be a nest of intrigues and plotting and hostilities they had no way of understanding entirely.

"I don't like being used," he stated. "And I don't like my team being used, either. I don't like the idea of being a pawn on an interdimensional chessboard."

"You and me both," Sheridan told him. "But the deed has already been done. There's nothing left for us to do but to make sure it doesn't cause more damage."

"I want that ship destroyed," Jack went on firmly. "Before we leave, I want to blow that thing up."

"It might not be a bad idea," Ivanova mused. "While on Babylon 5 it's bound to cause tension. Everyone's interested in it. The Drazi are asking questions about it, the Narn are already wondering if it could not be used to help them reclaim their world, as for Londo, he's practically salivating whenever he passes the ship in the docking bay. It's a menace the way it's sitting there and sooner or later it's going to start giving us trouble."

"Not to mention the fact that, since you are about to enter a war, you or your other allies might be tempted to use it as well," Teal'c pointed out.

Sheridan did not even try to deny Teal'c's slightly blunt declaration. He merely sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I can't say I'm not tempted," he admitted. "God knows we could use all the fire-power we can get. But the Commander is right. We can't keep it here. It's too volatile. It will have to be destroyed, although I have no idea how. We'd have to get it out of the station first, if we want to blow it up."

Sheridan shook his head again. It seemed – as it usually did lately – that his list of responsibilities, instead of shrinking, was actually getting bigger with each day that passed. He could not help wondering how all that was going to end.


	14. Chapter 14

**News both good and bad**

**Sorry if this took a little longer than usual. I do not in any shape or form own the Stargate universe or the Babylon 5 one.**

**Epsilon 3**

"Are you sure this is actually going to work?"

Sam was eyeing Zathras – well, _one _of the Zahtrases – sceptically. "I mean, the last time we tried this it did not go that well."

Zathras did not answer. He kept fumbling with the tools that he had in front of him, his head never once lifting to look at Carter. Sam exchanged a frustrated look with Teal'c who responded in his usual manner by raising his eyebrow.

"Meaning no disrespect, of course," Sam felt the need to add. "I mean, I am sure you know what you're doing after all, you've been doing stuff like this for a long time…"

"Zathras knows what he is doing," Zathras replied then, still not looking up. "Zathras always knows what he is doing. Zahtras' destiny is to know what he is doing."

"I'm sure it is," Sam accepted, looking slightly taken aback. "All I'm trying to say…"

Yet she was not allowed to continue when Zathras cut her off.

"But people never believe Zathras," he went on almost ruefully. "People keep doubting Zahtras. They say: _Zahtras do this_ or _Zathras do that_ and when Zahtras tries to do it, they start doubting that he can."

"Well, not exactly _doubting_," Sam tried to defend herself.

"But Zahtras does not mind," Zahtras insisted, although his previous tirade could have testified to the contrary. "Zathras is used to it. Zathras has always worked without thanks. Zathras can work with doubt too. I need more tools."

He shuffled away and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I think we've got the depressing one today," she remarked.

"He did say that he will manage to complete a device before we have to go back to Babylon 5," Teal'c pointed out. "I find this very good news."

"If it works," Carter agreed. "I have to say his approach to constructing the device is slightly…_unorthodox_. I would have used a different method. So would some of the other Zathrases."

"So far other methods have not worked," Teal'c reminded Carter. "Perhaps we need a more unorthodox approach."

Carter shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps," she admitted in the end. "We're closer to an actual working device than we have ever been, I'll give you that. And Zathras does know what he is doing."

Teal'c glanced at his teammate, hearing that her tone still sounded worried.

"Then why are you troubled, Major Carter?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not exactly redoubled," Sam said. "I just would like to bring Colonel O'Neill some good news for a change. After all, most of the other things that have come our way since arriving here have been downright worrying. I just hope things can go right for once."

**Zocalo**

Daniel was sitting at a table in the Zocalo, his eyes on the fluctuating crowd all about him. Afternoon was his favourite time on Babylon 5. Most people were finishing whatever business they had that day and were heading off to whatever entertainments the station had to offer. From his place at the table, Daniel had a clear view of the fluctuating crowd that seemed to ebb and flow like the shifting currents of the tide. He enjoyed it tremendously. It made the station feel alive in a way that Stargate Command could never be – in a way that no other place Daniel had known could have been.

He had no idea where Jack was. During the day the four of them usually went their own way. Even when Sam and Teal'c were not on Epsilon 3, they all still separated for some time alone, to reunite at mealtimes and in the evening. It was not that they wanted to be away from each other – although, with how tense Jack had been feeling lately, Daniel really did appreciate the peace and quiet – it was just that they all had different ideas of how they preferred to spend their free time.

Daniel was so engrossed in his observation of the multitude that passed through the Zocalo that he had not even realised when someone had approached him. He only discovered he was no longer alone when someone spoke close by.

"Mr Garibaldi told me I could find you here."

Daniel grinned at the unexpected but now quite familiar voice and turned to face the newcomer.

"Ambassador Delenn," he greeted. "I was just having coffee and well…a look around. Care to join me? Please, sit down."

Delenn sat across from him glancing behind at the view that had, so far, been occupying Daniel's mind.

"So, this is how you spend your afternoons," she discovered. "Tell me, what do you actually see when you look at this view?"

For a time, Daniel was silent, his eyes once more on the crowd that frequented the Zocalo, as if trying to find the best way to answer Delenn's question. In the end, he seemed to decide that there was really no "best way" and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know," he replied. "All I know is that, whatever it is, I respond to it. Well, not surprising, is it? I am a culture expert, after all. And this…this has to be paradise for someone like me." Daniel paused and lowered his eyes, a rather shamefaced smile on his face. "If Jack was to hear me talking like this, I don't know if he'll roll his eyes or smack me over the head – perhaps both, actually in the mood he's been in lately."

"Am I to understand that Colonel O'Neill has something to complain about Babylon 5?" Delenn inquired curiously.

Daniel chuckled.

"Jack has something to complain about everything in the known universe and beyond too, it seems," he answered. "Not to mention that now he really thinks something bad's on the prowl here and he's always expecting things to blow up."

Delenn hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"I am afraid your Colonel O'Neill is quite insightful to think this," she told Daniel. "And I am also afraid that the news I have will not improve his mood at all."

Daniel frowned.

"What news?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I received a call from my government," Delenn announced. "Apparently, the Earth Alliance has officially petitioned Minbar for the ship and its crew."

Daniel's frown deepened. He had forgotten that threat still existed.

"Oh," he declared. "Well that's…bad."

Delenn raised her eyebrows at Daniel's understatement, but seemed to choose not to comment on it.

"And," Daniel began hesitantly, "What did your government say?"

"They told Earth they will take their request into consideration and contacted me to ask whether I had a viable reason to keep the ship under Minbari custody."

"I assume you gave them one?" Daniel asked, still uncertain.

"No," Delenn replied promptly to Daniel's surprise. "But I told them that I will give them one as soon as possible," she added quickly, reading the concern in Daniel's face.

"Meaning you're stalling," Daniel discovered.

"Stalling is the best I can do, Doctor Jackson," Delenn pointed out. "I cannot tell them the real reason why that ship cannot be left in the hands of the current Earth Administration, after all. It would reveal things Captain Sheridan wants hidden for now. Not to mention that it would do considerable damage to you, as well."

"And," Daniel prompted. "You cannot give another reason either, can you?"

Delenn's face darkened.

"Another reason would be untrue," she pointed out. "And it would mean lying to my people. I am not ready to go there just yet, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel nodded quickly and raised his hand in a pacifying gesture.

"No, I quite understand," he assured Delenn. "I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that I was suggesting you do anything that might make you uncomfortable, Ambassador. I know it's not my place to ask. I'm just concerned, that's all."

"As you should be," Delenn replied. "The situation is indeed, most disconcerting."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Daniel muttered. "Well, I suppose there's always Sam. Perhaps she's made progress with the devices. If she gets at least one in working order, things are going to go much faster afterwards."

"Maybe," Delenn agreed. "Maybe you will be able to get out of here before the storm breaks."

Daniel hoped that would be the case. But he could tell that either way, they would be cutting it pretty close. And that was only if they were able to get out of there before all hell broke loose at all. Now he was starting to see that Jack might have a point – not that he would ever admit that to the colonel. Not even under torture.

Thinking of Jack brought another idea in Daniel's mind. He wondered if Delenn knew about it.

"Jack said he wanted to destroy the ship," he announced abruptly. "Captain Sheridan seemed to agree that was the best course of action."

Delenn did not seem surprised by that.

"Yes, he would," she said. "And of course, it is. The arrival of this ship has caused far too many dissensions as it is."

Once more Delenn's eyes travelled over the crowded Zocalo. Daniel looked too and he fancied he could observe something he had not noticed before. It was vague and barely-there and Daniel thought he had been a little influenced to see it in the first place, but now that he had picked up on it, he could not shake it. There was the faint sense that something was wrong, an uncertain tension that perhaps not all could feel, but that was present nonetheless in most of the encounters that took place in the Zocalo – the furtive looks members of different races cast each other, the stiff, nervous way a Drazi held himself after he had just bumped into a Centauri, all sorts of gestures like that, warning Daniel that the feeling of coöperation he had been admiring until then was now more fragile than it should have been.

Delenn's next words seemed to confirm what he had been thinking.

"Most of those from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds can deal well enough with each other," she said. "Some of the time they can also deal with races that are not in the League. But the ties they form are tenuous at best and most only last as long as there is something to benefit from them: usually an economic advantage. Oh, they can deal and trade with each other well enough. But when danger happens to press in, everyone stands alone and everyone is under suspicion. They're not united, not really. And we have to find a way to bring them together, especially now with the Shadows on the move."

"Shadows," Daniel repeated. "It's strange that you call them only that."

He did not really expect an answer. So far Delenn had been vague about the enemy that was apparently on the move. He supposed he could understand that. She was not going to share information of tactical importance with someone from a parallel universe. She had no way of telling what would be done with the information after all, even if, so far, she had seemed to trust Daniel and the others.

It was not as if SG 1 had dealt differently with their acquaintances from Babylon 5. They had told them as little as possible about their own universe too. True, they did mention that in their reality their galaxy was plagued by a parasitical race who kidnapped humans and used them as slaves and that the mandate of the SG teams was to defend Earth against that race, but they had not given any more details. And no one had asked for any in the first place.

"Do you think," Daniel began, "that perhaps the Shadows also had a hand in bringing the ship here? After all, from what you tell me it does seem to play into their plans quite a bit."

"I do not know," Delenn said. "The Captain told me that you favoured more the theory that someone from Earth must have sent for the ship."

"Yes, because it makes sense," Daniel agreed. "But what if the Shadows had something to do with it too? From what Captain Sheridan told me about the current Earth administration, I gathered they're not exactly pure. Who knows who they'd ally themselves with in order to gain what they want."

"That is a possibility," Delenn accepted. "But we cannot know for sure yet."

Daniel knew that and it irritated him. He wished he could have been able to untangle the complicated plot that seemed to be woven around the arrival of the ship. Even if it would not have helped them get home, it still had to do with them. And Daniel wanted to know all the details once he became involved in something. He guessed he was not the only one as he spotted a figure hidden beyond the crowd. He sighed and shook his head, suddenly irritated.

"What is it?" Delenn wanted to know.

"Robson," Daniel replied tightly. "He's watching us. Well, watching _me_, more likely, although I'm sorry to say, Ambassador, that you're not one of his favourite persons right now and seeing you with me is most definitely not going to improve that. I suppose we'd better part ways before he thinks you're conspiring with me in the same way you're conspiring with Captain Sheridan."

The thing was that if Robson thought that, he was not even far from the truth. They _were _conspiring. Not to the extent that Robson thought they were, true, they were not plotting to take over Earth or anything that Robson and Nightwatch and all the other assortment of organisations specialising in warmongering and paranoia attributed to them. But with their talk of how to destroy the ship and how to prevent Earth from getting their hands on it, they really were going against EarthGov. Which, Daniel supposed, in his case as well as that of Sam and Jack had a rather bitter irony to it.

"When will you give an answer to your government?" Daniel asked Delenn as she was getting up to leave.

"I told them I will get back to them in a few days," Delenn replied. "I know that is not enough time for you to get home. But I hope to make them understand somehow that it is imperative we do not hand the ship over to Earth."

It did not sound too encouraging to Daniel. Even if Delenn did tell her government that, they did not have to act upon her recommendation. Even if they did, Earth could keep insisting until they were finally allowed to have the ship.

If someone was to ask Frederick Robson what he was doing standing in the Zocalo like that without seemingly any occupation whatsoever, he would have replied that he was doing exactly what Nightwatch had instructed him to do. He was spying on one of the strangers, as he had been asked, _all for the security of Earth, thank you very much_. He had done a lot of things for the security of Earth, after all. A lot of things that others of a weaker mind might have thought distasteful, but that he himself had approved of and even enjoyed, because the goal had been something he truly believed in. And even if current-day idealists liked to dispute it, the maxim that the end justified the means still worked. As a matter of fact, for people like Frederick Robson it worked incredibly well.

Most likely Nightwatch had picked up on that. Most likely that was why they had recruited him in the first place. After all, Nightwatch and the Ministry of Peace needed people like that, people who would abandon all morals for the good of the final goal. That was the truth that everyone knew but no one talked about. That was what made such organisations successful. That was what was going to make Earth and president Clark ascend to the heights they deserved to reach.

Yes, Nightwatch had spotted that mentality in Robson. They had guessed that he too, like Julie Musante and the rest of them would go to great lengths to serve Earth and Clark. But perhaps Nightwatch did not know everything. Perhaps they had not guessed just how committed Robson could be, just how far he was willing to go in order to achieve a goal. Had they guessed, surely they would have trusted him more.

Well, it did not matter. Robson had already sworn to himself that he would prove exactly what he was capable of doing. And that was the real reason why he was watching Daniel Jackson at that moment. He was not spying, not really. He was studying the other's routine and thinking just how easy it would be to take someone down in the Zocalo. He had a PPG. He could do it. And before anyone realised something had happened he would have lost himself in the multitude.

Of course, there was also the problem that he was only getting rid of one of the travellers. The other three would have still remained and Sheridan would most likely have them under heavy guard then. But also, by then Nightwatch would probably realise just how committed Robson was and offer him assistance. Then, they would find a way to get the ship. After that, Robson would surely be treated like a hero. That would surely wipe off the condescending smirk Julie Musante always wore when she looked at him.

Robson frowned when he noticed Ambassador Delenn approach Doctor Jackson's table and then join him there. That was a turn of events he had not predicted and it was surely something that was preventing him from acting right away. Shooting at a stranger with questionable origins and intentions was one thing. Taking down a foreign diplomat was quite another and even a zealot like Robson realised he could not go there. The act would have created a fallout that President Clark was not ready to deal with.

No, Robson could not do anything just yet. He would have to stick to his official mission handed to him by Nightwatch and remain a spy – for now. At least he could report that Doctor Jackson had been seen deep in conversation with the Minbari Ambassador. Although, taking into account the fact that the four travellers were still under Minbari protection as well as that of Doctor Jackson being interested in alien cultures, the two talking together could have plenty of mundane explanations. If Musante was to hear that report, she would be sure to point that out.

**Docking bay**

Jack O'Neill found himself once more in the docking bay. Carter and Teal'c had not returned from Epsilon 3 yet, but they were due back at any moment. Jack could only hope that this time they would bring something more than encouragements.

Jack tried not to appear too impatient. He did not know who was watching him now, but he was certain that someone was. He had already established that. To some extent he even accepted it as normal. But that did not mean that he had to give too much away.

As he stood there seemingly casually observing the flow of people entering Babylon 5, he was suddenly distracted by a booming voice.

"Colonel! There you are!"

Jack swore under his breath. There were a few people he expressly did not want to encounter on Babylon 5. Ambassador Londo Mollari was somewhere at the top of that list.

"Good day, Colonel," Londo greeted more quietly as he reached Jack. "I have not seen you at any of the card tables for a while."

Jack shrugged.

"After I heard who usually frequents those games I thought I was not really fit for such company," Jack replied. "Too high up for me, if you get my meaning."

"Well," Londo declared. "Your loss. You were a fine player. Quite great potential and everything."

Jack still had not looked at Londo. His eyes were fixed on the crowd. This time, he hoped Carter and Teal'c would actually be a little late. He did not know whether Londo had found out about their regular journeys to Epsilon 3. But just in case he had not, it would not do for him to find out then.

"I assume you are not here to invite me to a game of cards, Ambassador," he said tightly.

Londo inclined his head, seeming to understand that Jack was not one for small talk.

"Straight to business, then," he completely. "Very well, I can be direct, if that is what you want. Colonel, since you have arrived on Babylon 5 I have, for reasons of my own taken an interest in you and your companions."

"You've been spying on us," Jack declared bluntly. "And I know, by the way."

Londo tried not to react to that revelation, making note to show his spies what it meant to do their job poorly.

"Oh well," he said. "I was not exactly the only one, as you might say. And at least I have been watching and doing nothing more."

For the first time since the conversation started, Jack turned to look at his interlocutor. The way Londo had said the last part, it was clear that the Centauri Ambassador knew something and that whatever it was qualified as not good at all.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Jack demanded harshly.

Londo did not hide the satisfied smirk that came with the proof that the Colonel was extremely interested in his news.

"See, Colonel, one notices things when spying on people," he began, "And one of the things one notices are the others that are spying on the same people. Tell me, are you familiar with an Earther by the name of…Frederick Robson, I think, if the security guard I talked to was not too drunk to get his name right?"

"Oh, him," Jack said. "Yeah, I know he's snooping around. But from what you seem to say he's just one spy among many."

But Londo shook his head at that.

"Wrong, Colonel," he said. "None of my spies wander around in the Zocalo with loaded PPGs, looking for that one perfect moment when everyone is so busy with their own interests that murder could be committed under their noses without them realising until it was too late."

Jack nearly froze. He had to use every ounce of restraint he possessed not to grab the Ambassador and shake him hard, demanding to know what he actually meant by that. He had a shrewd idea what Londo meant, though and even the thought of it nearly sent him in a panic. He was aware of where and how Daniel spent his afternoons. Apparently, Robson was too and was thinking about a way to take advantage of that. But it would not get to that. It could not. Not if Jack could help it.

"All right," he told Mollari sharply. "Tell me exactly how you know this."

"One of my spies just came to me looking very excited," Londo replied, "He said he had spotted Mr Frederick Robson surveying Doctor Jackson as he sat drinking his coffee at a table. He also said Mr Robson seemed quite intent to commit murder at the perfect moment, and I daresay that, had Ambassador Delenn not joined Doctor Jackson and had Robson decided he could not be bothered with a diplomatic incident of massive proportions, we would be having a very different type of conversation right now."

Jack swore.

"Always knew I should put him on a leash," he muttered.

Londo raised his eyebrows at that.

"And Vir was saying _I _was an unreasonable employer at times," he commented. "Well, Colonel, what you do with your associates is your own affair. I for one can propose a simpler solution – and far more comfortable for Doctor Jackson, too I daresay."

"What solution?" Jack wanted to know.

He was too worried to be suspicious. If Robson really was that great of a threat to his team, he would take any advice, no matter where it came from.

But Londo did not seem too eager to give advice. At least not right away. Not before he had established some conditions.

"Not so fast, Colonel," he told the other. "This does not come out of the goodness of my heart, not entirely at least. The warning was for free. After all, I am not completely heartless and I must say I am quite fond of Doctor Jackson. He can be…endearing at times. I can suggest to my spies to keep an eye out for Robson – interfere if things go too far. But, of course, that will cost you, Colonel."

Jack swore under his breath. He did not know how come he had not expected that.

"Well, I'm sorry," he said. "There's nothing I can actually give you."

"I want access to your ship," Londo replied promptly. "I want a team of Centauri specialists studying it and determining how it can be used – and for what purpose. I want you to at least lend me the ship so that we could inspect it and draw schematics of it and one day perhaps make one of our own too. See, Colonel Jack, it is a reasonable offer. More reasonable than the one Earth has made you, that's for sure. I have heard they asked you to give them the ship for good. I'm merely asking for a loan. I am also willing to pay for it too, in a manner of speaking."

"You forgot something, though," Jack pointed out. "The ship has already been given away. So if you want it so badly, why don't you talk to Ambassador Delenn about it?"

Londo frowned at that. It seemed that O'Neill's suggestion irritated him greatly.

"I _have _talked to her," he claimed. "She looked at me as if I was the unreasonable one. She always does these days. I am afraid we two have had a rather strained relationship of late."

Jack almost asked Londo if by "of late" he meant since the Centauri had started bombing Narn. Because, if so, he could get why others would have a strained relationship with them under such circumstances. Probably most races were wondering whether they were not going to be next.

"Well, that's your problem, Ambassador," he pointed out. "I for one get on quite well with her and I'd very much like to keep it that way. Which is why I'm giving you fair warning. Stay away from that ship."

Jack was sure that Delenn and Sheridan were going to be more alarmed of hearing about Londo's intentions than if Londo had only expressed his desire to use only that particular ship. One of those things in that galaxy was quite enough. If someone got their hands on the ship and discovered how to make more – well, the only way of putting it was that things were going to go to hell in a very pretty hand-basket with a red ribbon tied to it.

In the meantime, Londo seemed thoroughly dissatisfied with Jack O'Neill's threats and insinuations. He had thought things would go far more easily for him ever since he had heard about Robson's plans. Colonel O'Neill had seemed, after all, the kind of man who would do anything for his friends. Yet Londo had forgotten that the Colonel was a military man. There were some things that he would not do. That went against his training. Still, Londo felt the need to remind him what exactly he was giving up with his refusal to agree with Londo's terms.

"You do realise, Colonel, that you are dooming your team?" he pointed out. "I could help them. I could save their lives. I only ask for the ship. I do not even want it for personal gain. I want it for my people. I am not a bad person, Colonel O'Neill. I'm a patriot."

Jack shook his head at that. If he had had a dime for every time he had heard that claim – and from people who really meant it, just like Londo did – well, he would have been a rich man even before he had entered the Stargate program.

"Sure you're a patriot," he agreed. "The former Ambassador to Narn is surely also a patriot. So is Robson. So is Sheridan, no doubt. You're all patriots around here. That's what makes you all so unstable."

Londo's eyebrows went up.

"Unstable?" he repeated. "I am afraid I do not follow you, Colonel O'Neill."

"You all think you're entitled to do what you're doing," Jack explained. "As long as it's for the good of the people, it can't be bad, can it? You're fanatical, that's what you are. You refuse to see any other side save your own. And frankly – that scares me. Because I've seen enough of the world – no, I've seen enough _worlds_ – to know exactly how dangerous this can make one."

"I see," Londo muttered. "So, I am to gather that in your world, Colonel, wherever that is, acting for the good of your people is frowned upon?"

"I did not say that," O'Neill replied. "I would never say that. All I'm saying is that sometimes there are options. You can act in the best interest of your people without bombing the other side into oblivion."

"_I'm beginning to sound like Daniel,_" Jack thought and he could not help a small shake of his head at how ironic that sounded. A few weeks before the Babylon 5 fiasco there had been the mother of all arguments concerning ways and means and morals during the Euronda incident. Jack had greatly hoped then that there might come a time when Daniel would think more like a military man than like a civilian. And now Jack was realising that things were actually going backwards. He was now the one who had started, almost unwillingly, to see Daniel's point of view.

He noticed that Londo was looking at him thoughtfully. He was surprised to see that the other was no longer angry. If anything, it seemed that Jack's words had sent him in a reflective mood.

'I suppose it _can _be viewed as wrong, to sell your soul for any reason – even for the sake of one's people," he agreed. "But I am doing the best I can, Colonel. I am doing the only thing I can with the methods at my disposal. That's why I'm asking you, Colonel, to grant me access to the ship. Delenn will not say no, if this comes from you. She's big on respecting the rights of the others and technically, the ship is still yours. In exchange, I'm allowing you to also do the best you can and protect your team with the only means at your disposal."

But Jack shook his head. However tempting the offer was, he could not take it.

"I'm sorry, Londo," he said. "I can't do that."

With that, he turned around, not wanting to hear the Centauri Ambassador's reply. Besides, Londo was kind of wrong. He did not offer the only means to keep his friends safe. Jack had access to other ways. Or, at least he hoped he did. He would have to find Garibaldi and ask him for a favour.

**Zocalo**

Daniel figured he would give it another ten minutes before he met Jack in the docking bay. Hopefully, Sam and Teal'c would be returning soon from Epsilon 3 and then the four of them could go have dinner somewhere. Perhaps they could also meet Ivanova and Sheridan and asked the two to join them. There had been some time since they had had a discussion with Sheridan.

He had lost sight of Frederick Robson about the same time Delenn had left. He figured the other had gone to report a possible conspiracy between parallel Earth and Minbar. Which sounded kind of desperate and far-fetched, not to mention that there could have been many other explanations as to why a culture expert was having a conversation with the representative of an alien race, especially one with such a rich variety of traditions. Not that it was quite likely of Robson to think of that. He was too jaded for it. Too blinded by his need to act, as he kept insisting, for the greater good of Earth.

For the second time that afternoon, Daniel was interrupted from his contemplations by a voice calling his name. This time, the newcomer was Garibaldi and he looked frantic.

"Thank goodness you're still here!" the latter exclaimed. "I was afraid you might have wondered off. I did not have time to look for you all over the station."

Daniel frowned. He had not seen Garibaldi so agitated before.

"Mr Garibaldi," he greeted uncertainly. "I don't understand…Is anything wrong? Have I perhaps done something?"

Garibaldi shook his head impatiently.

"What do you mean _done something_?" he asked. "What could you have done? You've been sitting here all day, after all, drinking coffee. By the way, you should really ease up on the caffeine. What's this, your sixth cup for the day?"

"Fourth," Daniel corrected absently. "It's not even that strong."

"We're on a space station," Garibaldi pointed out. "Do you think there are many placed where you can get good coffee around here? Now come on, we've got to go."

"Go where?" Daniel inquired. "Seriously, what's happening?"

"What's happening is that I'm going to take you to new quarters you'll be sharing with the rest of your team. It's going to be a tight fit, but I'm sure you've had worse. Now listen carefully, apart from the Captain, only I and a few trusted security personnel know where these are. So don't mention the fact that you've changed quarters to anyone, got it?"

"Okay," Daniel said. "You've officially managed to alarm me. Why are we being moved to new quarters?"

"Because you're in danger," Garibaldi snapped impatiently. "Now will you just finish that damned cup of coffee already so we can go?"

Daniel drained his coffee almost mechanically. He still did not understand what was going on and he still felt the need to argue. But he decided that he could do it en route to wherever it was Garibaldi seemed bent on taking him.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude," he began, as they were leaving the Zocalo. "But I'd like more details, you know. You said I'm in danger. From what exactly?"

Garibaldi shook his head at that.

"You know," he said. "Jack said you'd be like that. He warned me about you. Said you had trouble following an order. Not until you have asked every possible question and a few impossible ones to boot and then analysed everything from all imaginable sides."

"Well, then you knew what to expect," Daniel quipped. "So? You say I'm being threatened. Who's threatening me?"

Garibaldi sighed heavily realising he would never be able to get Daniel to his new quarters where Jack awaited him if he did not explain right then and there what the problem was.

"All right, all right," he said. "I'll tell you all I know. It's Frederick Robson."

"He was spying on me this afternoon," Daniel interrupted him. "I know. I saw him. I don't see that much cause for panic, though. He's been doing that a lot."

"Well, apparently now he's decided spying is not really enough," Garibaldi said. "I don't know if it's an order he's received from Nightwatch or if it comes from his own initiative, but he's decided to take you down. All of you, if possible, if I know anything about him."

Daniel stared at Garibaldi in shock.

**SG-1's new quarters**

The new room assigned to SG1 was small and furnished only with four bunk beds and a table. It was certainly not as bad as other places the team had been forced to stay in. it was certainly worse than their former quarters on Babylon 5 where at least they had each had their own room. That coupled with the reason why they had been moved there in the first place made Jack even crankier than usual.

"I swear, the next time I'm seeing the sneak, I'm shoving him out the nearest air-lock and telling him to say hi to the devil for me," Jack announced, not for the first time.

He had been saying things like that for half an hour, ever since Daniel had been brought to the room. Now that Carter and Teal'c had been taken there too and quickly filled in as to what had happened on their absence, Jack had felt obliged to resume his increasingly creative threats on Frederick Robson.

"He might be the one trying to do the shoving, you know," Daniel pointed out reasonably.

Jack waved a careless hand, feeling slightly irritated that even this new turn of events did not seem to be enough to faze Daniel. Teal'c, of course, would not be fazed even by worse things. As for Carter, Jack would grant that she at least appeared upset. She also looked as if she had something to tell and was going to explode if she did not do it soon. Jack wondered whether he really wanted to hear it, though. He did not think he could stand another piece of bad news.

"Don't tell me," he said. "That blasted device is still not finished."

Carter took a deep breath at that, glad for the opportunity to finally speak.

"No, Sir," she began. "Actually…"

But then O'Neill stopped her again.

"Did it blow up?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Carter shook her head vigorously.

"Actually, Sir," she tried again, but O'Neill interrupted her again.

"Please don't tell me you've found out it cannot actually be done," he implored.

"Sir!" Carter exclaimed, starting to feel irritated. "Could you please let me finish? I don't know why you think I come bearing bad news anyway."

"Why shouldn't I?" O'Neill replied. "Everyone else has."

"Well, not me," Carter said.

"As a matter of fact," Teal'c completed, "Our news is exceptionally good."

Daniel looked from Carter to Teal'c as if trying to see whether they were joking or not.

"Guys," he began. "Does this means what I think it means?"

Carter nodded, grinning.

"We've managed to finish one of the devices," she said. "We only have three more to make."


	15. Chapter 15

**The gathering of clouds**

**Next chapter then. Takes place around the same time as **_**Messages from Earth **_**so there will be spoilers for that episode. Happy reading! (And nothing that you recognize belongs to me).**

**SG-1's new quarters, a few days later**

It was now quite difficult for those of SG-1 to travel too often to Epsilon 3. Since Jack had been told by Mollari of Robson's intentions concerning them, the four went nowhere without a security guard close at hand. The guards were handpicked by Garibaldi. They were the men he trusted most from his personnel. Still, while he was sure they did not have ties to Nightwatch and would be anyway quite opposed to murder wherever it came from, Garibaldi could not also guarantee that they would not let slip the fact that the four travelers sometimes liked to go down to the planet below. Whenever it was really necessary for Carter to go there and check the status of the work on the other three devices, Garibaldi would be the one escorting her to the docking bay.

It made things appear to go more slowly. Sam felt frustrated that she could not check on the construction of the devices as often as she liked. It was not that she did not trust Draal. She did. She thought that both he and the Zathrases were highly competent – far more competent and knowledgeable that she was in these matters and she could not deny that. But she wanted to know at all times how things were going. She wanted to see with her own eyes how the things that would eventually take them home were constructed. Not to mention the fact that she had also spent the time on Epsilon 3 checking out the rest of the technology. She could hardly understand all that she had been seeing, but she regretted the fact that she had to cut such a fascinating pastime short. And that just because of some fanatical fascist who thought he would be doing the right thing in taking SG-1 out.

But Sam's frustration at having to cut down on her trips to the planet below was hardly a match for Colonel O'Neill's. At least, Colonel O'Neill was the one who showed his frustration more. It was to be expected. Jack had never done well in situations like these. He always got cabin fever, getting bored with the inaction. True, he could still walk around the station, but he always had a security guard in tow, and in his mind that lessened the pleasure considerably. He could always feel Garibaldi's man breathing down his neck – even if the latter always stood at a considerable distance so as not to actually let show that he was supervising O'Neill – and it always made Jack remember the reason why he was being watched in the first place. It irked him to no end and he spend most of the time now fantasizing on how to make one Frederick Robson suffer a very painful death.

Meanwhile, no attempt from Robson's part had been unravelled. It was hard to tell whether he knew he would be thwarted by security if he tried to do anything. Perhaps he was simply building up his nerve to try again at another time he thought suitable. It was hard to tell with one like him. Jack knew Robson was smart enough to be calculated and be aware of the risks of his plans. But he was also a fanatic and those could sometimes discard risks when the fit took them. That unpredictable nature was, after all, what made people like Robson so dangerous.

"I don't understand why everywhere we go we have to draw the attention of the biggest wacko on the planet," Jack said that morning when he knew they would be spending another day of looking over their shoulder.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. His eyes were fixed on the translator Ambassador Delenn had given him soon after the four had arrived on Babylon 5. Jack could not help wondering why he bothered with it anymore.

"Technically, we're not on a planet," he pointed out. "We're on a space station. Did you know there apparently isn't a correspondent to the word _wacko _in Minbari?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, Daniel, I did _not _know," he replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "But thanks for telling me. I'll be sleeping much better from now on now that I know."

Daniel's lips quirked up faintly, but he did not say anything. Jack meanwhile, started pacing their small room.

"You know," he said at length. "I've been thinking – we have to do something about our not so friendly Nightwatch official."

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"I thought we were, Sir," she pointed out. 'I mean, this is why we have security following us all the time. I do not see what more we could do."

Jack shook his head, seeming to dismiss that.

"Having security tailing us all over the place only prevents Robson from acting. I wanna get rid of the problem altogether."

"Are you suggesting that we should take action against Frederick Robson, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired curiously.

"That's exactly what I am suggesting," Jack replied emphatically. "I'm sick and tired of walking around with a target pinned on my back. I want to take the fight to him."

O'Neill had spoken with great conviction as if he was certain his plan was the right thing to do. The other three exchanged doubtful looks.

"I do not think Captain Sheridan would be too pleased with your plan," Teal'c felt the need to point out.

"Maybe," Jack agreed reluctantly. "But that's because Sheridan can afford to wait. As a matter of fact, he cannot do anything but wait right now, the way I see it."

"Well, you could hardly ask him to go against his own government," Sam said reasonably. "He's walking a fine line as it is."

Jack made a non-committal noise at that. Sam looked at him inquiringly.

"What, you think he's actually going to turn against Earth?" she asked. "He doesn't seem the type."

"Not against Earth, Major," he contradicted. "Against the current Earth Administration. There's a difference and he's smart enough to see that. And yes, I think that's inevitable actually. Not yet, though. As a matter of fact I think he's holding back for a reason. I don't know if he's waiting for some help or for the whole damn thing to blow up before he gets involved."

"Perhaps he knows interfering with Earth while we are here will put us in an even worse position," Teal'c said. "And he is in fact holding back because of us."

But Jack did not look too convinced.

"Well, I'm sure he'd like us out of the way," he agreed reluctantly.

"Sure he would," Daniel said. "He told us that much."

"But I think that if the right opportunity does come and we're still here, Sheridan won't hesitate on our account," Jack went on. "There's more than us four at stake. There's the ship to take into account. There's the fact that Earth seems to take a more and more anti-alien policy and Sheridan feels himself responsible for every single person on Babylon 5 – human or alien. And should I mention this war Delenn keeps hinting at?"

"If all our assumptions are true, Earth might very well be on the wrong side," Daniel said.

Jack nodded at that.

"And I'm ready to bet you anything that Sheridan will not have that."

"All right," Sam agreed. "Let's say you're right, Sir. What does all this have to do with us getting rid of Robson? I mean, from what you've been saying, Sheridan doesn't want to move against his government now. Don't you think that taking down a representative of the government would be drawing unwanted attention to Babylon 5 and Captain Sheridan?"

"Robson is a loose cannon right now, Major," Jack pointed out. "I'm pretty sure Nightwatch can guess that. Now, people like that approve of loose cannons for two reasons. One is that they can always be used to do their dirty work without even being aware of it. The second reason is that they're always there to take the fall and no one has to be responsible for their actions.

"If Nightwatch was to become aware of Robson's plot to take us down, they'll be sure to say neither they nor the administration they represent had anything to do with the plan. They did not know of it. They did not approve of it. End of story and let's forget it ever happened."

"So," Carter concluded. "If we manage to take him out while he's trying to take _us _out, Nightwatch will wash their hands of the responsibility and say Frederick Robson went rogue on them and they can't be responsible for every unstable element out there."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Of course, they'll say the same thing if Robson does manage to take us out," he went on. "Which is why we have to be the ones doing it first."

Jack looked at the three members of his team intently. Teal'c seemed ready to take on anything, as he usually did. Carter looked slightly doubtful, but determined to follow O'Neill's lead. Daniel on the other hand – well, Jack had lately come to expect the opposition that came from his friend.

"Jack, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this plan," he confessed. "I mean, we're actually talking murder here. True, Frederick Robson is doing all the wrong things, but he believes he has the right reasons. He wants to keep Earth safe just like we do and granted we'd never stoop to his level of immorality but isn't there another way to solve this problem? Do we really have to kill him?"

Jack blew out of impatient breath. Yet when he spoke, his tone was quite steady and there was no trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Daniel, it's either us or him," he pointed out. "It's as simple as that. Now, considering the fact that you were the one he nearly shot at in the first place, I'd say the fact that he's still out there should make you at least a bit concerned."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders at that. True, he had been alarmed when he had learned that Robson had had worse intentions than spying on him in the Zocalo. But he had always thought that they could keep Robson at bay until they left. Jack, it seemed, did not want to risk having Robson around. Daniel could see his point. That did not mean, of course, that he actually had to like what they were about to do.

"All right," he said in the end. "If you say there's really no other choice…"

"No other choice, Daniel," Jack told him firmly. "Trust me. I don't suggest such things lightly, you know that."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders at that. He tried to exchange a concerned look with Sam – knowing she was the one most likely to be as uncomfortable as he was with the plan - but the latter was avoiding his gaze.

"All right," Daniel sighed in the end, since it was obvious that Jack was not going to be outvoted on that one. "We'll do it your way, if you say this is the only way. What are we going to tell Sheridan?"

"Nothing," Jack replied firmly. "We tell Sheridan absolutely nothing about this."

This time Carter did stir, looking uneasy.

"Sir, are you sure?" she asked. "Babylon 5 is under his command, you know. He's the one responsible for what happens here."

"I know, Major," Jack said. "But I'm still not telling him anything and neither am I telling Ivanova, or Garibaldi or anyone else. If this is to go wrong, I want these people to be able to say they had no idea what we were up to and not be caught in a lie."

**Zocalo, one day later**

Sam Carter was looking over her shoulder. She had no idea whether she had succeeded in what O'Neill had instructed her to do – which was to lose the security guard assigned to watch her in the crowd and make it look like an accident. They had all been instructed to do so. It was part of what Jack called "the trial run". They had to see if they were able to lose their guards and not arouse suspicion in the process. Jack had made it clear that he did not want any of Sheridan's people involved in their plan. Also, in order for them to succeed, they had to make Robson come to them. And Robson would not do that if they had security in tow all the time.

Sam did not like Jack's plan. It sounded ruthless. She knew that when one worked in the military there came a day when one had to do unpleasant things. Yet it had not happened to her before, so far. And even though she could not possibly disobey an order coming from her superior officer, she wished the order had not been given.

Looking around, Sam spotted Susan Ivanova. She noticed that the commander looked more distracted than she herself did. She made her way towards her.

"Hi," she greeted. "Haven't had a chance to talk to you in a few days."

"No, I've been busy," Susan answered and Sam could not help noticing that there was a sharp edge in her voice.

"Are you all right, Commander?" she asked.

"Fine," Susan answered a little too quickly. "Everything is…just fine. Just, it's been kind of hectic around here of late. "

"I noticed," Sam replied. "Hey, where's the Captain, by the way? I haven't seen him in a while."

Something seemed to flash in Susan's eyes, but then she schooled her features immediately and Sam could not tell whether she had really seen something or it had been only her imagination.

"He's busy," Susan said, almost dismissively. "He has a lot to do. As do I. Now, if you'd excuse me, Major…"

Ivanova turned swiftly and walked away, leaving Sam staring after her confused. She could not help wondering what that had been about.

**Outside Ambassador Delenn's quarters**

Daniel rang for the second time at Ambassador Delenn's door. He did not really expect an answer this time. Usually Delenn was prompt in answering the door when he called her up. It was clear that she was not in her quarters. Which was strange, since she had not been there the day before either.

Of course, Daniel was aware that Delenn was not always on Babylon 5. Her position required her to be away from the station from time to time. But always she had let Daniel know when she would not be available. She had not done so now, which could have meant one of two things. She had either been called away on a very short notice or she did not want anyone to know she was gone. Or both, maybe.

Daniel decided that there was no point for him cooling his heels in front of the Minbari Ambassador's quarters. And that was especially because he had managed to lose his security guard as per Jack's instructions and he was fairly certain this would be one of the first places one would look for him. His patterns on Babylon 5 were pretty discernible, after all.

Daniel was just about to turn away when a voice from down the corridor stopped him short.

"Hey! What are you doing here all on your own?"

The voice – as well as the highly accented British inflections – were slightly familiar to Daniel. He turned around to see a man he knew was called Marcus striding purposefully towards him. Daniel frowned. He had no idea how to take Marcus. He actually had no idea who Marcus was or where exactly he fit in on Babylon 5. He had seen him a few times in the company of Delenn and Lenier and even around Ivanova once or twice, but he noticed that no one seemed inclined to talk about him. Still, Daniel had felt intrigued about him. He had a certain purposeful air, like a man constantly on a mission. If he really was on a mission, no one seemed to want to talk about it, not to SG1 at least and Daniel had no way of knowing which side Marcus was really on or if he even took sides at all.

"Doctor Jackson, am I right?" Marcus inquired when he was level with Daniel. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I wanted to talk to the Ambassador," Daniel replied calmly. "She…well, she promised to give me an answer soon concerning her government's decisions regarding our ship."

"Did she know?" Marcus inquired, his eyebrows raised. "Well, she's not here."

By the tone in which he had said it, Daniel could easily imply that Marcus knew where Delenn was and would have preferred if Daniel forgot she was gone in the first place. He frowned.

"You seem to know the Ambassador well," he began cautiously, wondering whether a roundabout approach would get him some answers.

"I work for her, in a manner of speaking," Marcus said. "And I would prefer if you left it at that. By the way, Doctor Jackson, I've heard you should not be anywhere without a security guard around."

Daniel refrained from asking who had told him that. It was more and more clear to him that Marcus really was part of whatever Sheridan and Delenn were doing and he wanted no attention drawn to himself. Daniel could do that.

"Oh, my security guard," he muttered shamefacedly. "We might have separated."

Marcus peered at him suspiciously.

"Indeed," he said. "Well, come on then. I'd better take you back to your quarters. You can regroup with your bodyguard from there."

"That's not really necessary," Daniel said quickly.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is," Marcus insisted. "I work for Ambassador Delenn as I have said, therefore I have to pay attention to her wishes. And I think she would not want you killed right outside her quarters, if it can be avoided."

"Fine," Daniel deadpanned. "You can lead me away from her quarters and then let me find my way back on my own. If I'm killed in front of Londo Molarri's quarters, it wouldn't be her problem anymore."

Marcus gave a short laugh.

"Very amusing, Doctor Jackson," he commented. "Word on the station was that you had a rather sharp wit so I should have been prepared for such comebacks."

They had started walking now and Daniel had resigned himself to being shadowed by Marcus until he reached his room.

"I did not know people talk about me around here," he remarked.

"No one knows where you and your team come from although they do have some shrewd ideas," Marcus pointed out. "You have the air that there are interesting stories about you – a certain mystery, shall we say. Plus, if I may say so, you yourself are considered quite the eccentric scientist, if I may say so. Is it true you asked Delenn for a Minbari translator?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. It was ironic, really. With all the anxiety floating around, the denizens of Babylon 5 could not find a better conversation topic than his desire to learn Minbari.

"Well, I _am _a linguist," he pointed out. "It's my job to learn languages. And Minbari seemed challenging enough."

"It is," Marcus agreed. "But truly rewarding once you master it."

Daniel looked curiously at his companion.

"You talk as if you knew," he remarked. "You speak Minbari?"

"It comes in handy now and then," Marcus replied evasively.

It was strange, but the more Daniel thought about it the more he told himself that he should have known somehow that Marcus spoke Minbari. There was something in the way he behaved, in the way he walked even that told one that he was fluent in the language. It sounded ridiculous in a way, to claim that you would have known someone spoke a certain language just through the way they acted. Or, Daniel corrected himself, it would have been ridiculous to anyone who did not know something about Minbari.

"You look as if you master it," he remarked, wondering if Marcus would understand what he meant.

He did. He grinned briefly, shaking his head.

"Why, thank you," he said. "If you want to know, you too look like you could be very good at it – with a bit of work. It's actually what Delenn said too. She's quite fond of you, you know."

"She is?" Daniel repeated.

He wondered when he had become a subject of conversation for the Minbari Ambassador with her…employee, as Marcus seemed determined to call himself. He did not ask though. He was sure Marcus would refuse to tell him.

"Oh, yes she is," Marcus replied. "She says you have the passion and audacity of a true scholar. She said once you must be highly respected where you come from."

She would, Daniel mused somewhat subdued by the notion. Because she thought differently than the people he knew back home. Because she did not see things the way the Air-force and the Pentagon saw them. Because she had not been there at Euronda to see how hard it usually was for him to make his case.

"She…has a somewhat different perspective on things than the people I work for," Daniel said in the end.

"I can guess," Marcus said. "For myself, I find it refreshing. So do you, otherwise you would not be prowling around her quarters at all hours."

Daniel would have liked to ask if Marcus too had been following him and whether that was for his own protection or for that of those around him – and whether he had been assigned the task or had taken it up on his own. If there was something that most of the people on Babylon 5 had in common was that they all – with an exception or two – seemed to suffer from chronic paranoia. He wondered how the thing had managed to work for so long with so much distrust floating about.

**SG1's quarters**

Daniel had said good-bye to Marcus in front of his quarters and walked in. At first he had not intended to stay long – just until he was sure Marcus had gone. Then he would be back to prowling around the station again as per Jack's instructions. Yet then he saw that he was not alone in their quarters. Sam was already there.

"Got caught too, eh?" Daniel inquired knowingly.

"Ivanova was getting suspicious," Sam explained. "Or maybe I asked too many inconvenient questions and he wanted me out of the way. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c must still have some luck, though."

Daniel wanted to mutter that it depended what Sam's definition of luck was. they were, after all, essentially looking for the best opportunity to kill someone. True that the thing was to come down to either Robson or them, but still…

"What about you?" Sam inquired.

Daniel shrugged.

"I went to see Delenn," he told Sam. "Wanted to ask her how the negotiations between Earth and Minbar were going – you know, for us and our ship. I know all we've been focusing on lately is Robson, but he's not our only problem."

"No, he's just the one we have to fix sooner," Sam agreed. "Well? What did Delenn have to say?"

"Nothing," Daniel answered promptly. "She wasn't there…again."

Sam bit her lips musingly.

"Ok, that's rare but not unusual," she pointed out. "You know she's not always on the station."

Daniel nodded impatiently.

"I thought the same thing," he said. "Until I ran into Marcus – you know Marcus? Tall, British accent, always wears a jewel on his chest?"

"I saw him a few times," Sam replied. "I even asked Ivanova about him once, but she tried to avoid my questions. I got the feeling no one wants to talk much about him. Like they don't want to draw attention to him by pretending he's not there."

"Exactly," Daniel agreed. "I had a bit of a talk with him while he was leading me back to my quarters. Most of it, I admit had to do with the linguistic particularities of the Minbari language and it revealed some fascinating insight…not that it would help us in any way," he added quickly seeing Sam's amused look and realised he had started rambling. "Long story short, he referred himself as Delenn's employee – you take that however you want – and told me quite firmly that she wasn't on the station and also hinted that I shouldn't ask where she was."

Sam frowned at that. She got up from the cot she had been sitting on and started pacing. She stopped suddenly and looked at Daniel thoughtfully.

"You know," she said, "I have the feeling the Captain isn't here, either."

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he inquired. "I mean, wouldn't we have heard something? Wouldn't he have let us know he was leaving?"

"I don't think he wanted anyone to know he was leaving," Sam answered. "Or at least only those of his inner circle who could maintain the illusion that Sheridan is on the station when in fact he isn't."

"Like Susan Ivanova and Michael Garibaldi," Daniel discovered, his eyes wide.

"Or Marcus," Sam completed. "If Marcus is part of this conspiracy too, as you suspect."

Daniel frowned thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute," he began, "You think Sheridan and Delenn left together."

Sam inclined her head.

"They're both gone at the same time," she pointed out. "Both want others to ignore that they're not here. It's not too big a leap to assume that wherever they are, they're together." She paused and chuckled a little. "The Colonel is going to love this," she added.

Daniel knew exactly what the look on Jack's face when he heard the news would be as he also knew most of the Colonel's initial comments on the situation.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they didn't go to all this trouble just to elope," he commented, also knowing that he would be pointed out the same thing to a very amused Jack O'Neill when he next saw the latter.

Sam snorted.

"No, when is it ever that simple?" she muttered. "So…where are they? What are they doing?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Something to do with the Shadows?" he suggested. "Some kind of mission…I don't know."

"I'm worried," Sam confessed all of a sudden. "Ivanova looked tense – on edge, distracted. It's not like her. Wherever Sheridan and Delenn are, whatever they are doing, I think it's pretty dangerous. I just hope they make it out alive."

Daniel nodded fervently. He knew exactly what Sam meant. Sheridan and Delenn were their greatest allies on Babylon 5. Their influence alone was still able to protect them from all the factions who wanted to get their hands on them and their ship. If they lost the two, there was no knowing what would happen to them.

**Downbelow **

"Boy, if Garibaldi and Sheridan knew we were here and without a security guard to boot, they'd take turns ripping us a new one."

O'Neill did not have to look at Teal'c to know that the latter had his eyebrow raised at his comment. No doubt, Daniel would have to explain what ripping someone a new one meant pretty soon. Not that Daniel had ever minded explaining Earth jargon to Teal'c. He seemed to enjoy it tremendously in fact. Half the time, Jack suspected that Teal'c asked for clarifications more for Daniel's benefit than his own.

The idea to stroll through Downbelow had been Teal'c's – sort of. So far they had limited themselves to the more respectable areas of Babylon 5. Then Jack had commented that it would be hard to stage a confrontation with Robson in such places, especially one that would have ended in their favour. Teal'c had agreed and said that they needed a riskier setting. It did not get any riskier than Downbelow on Babylon 5 – except perhaps, in the sector where the Ambassadorial Quarters were, Jack mused. And that was how one thing had led to another and there they were.

So far, no one had assaulted them. But the denizens of Downbelow, though clearly in the mood for some pickpocketing, would have thought twice before going against Teal'c. Frederick Robson, however, wouldn't have and Robson was the only one with whom Jack wanted a confrontation.

"I'm telling you," Jack insisted, "If Robson's not going to kill us here, our friendly captain surely will."

"What makes you so certain of that, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired mildly and O'Neill knew from the tome that the latter's eyebrow was still up.

"Because that's exactly what I'd do if someone who was my responsibility pulled such a risk on me," O'Neill responded promptly, sounded faintly irritated at the thought.

There followed a moment of silence and O'Neill had to wonder whether Teal'c was not getting tired of keeping his eyebrow raised. He also asked himself whether Teal'c had worn that expression on Chulak as often as he did now.

"Captain Sheridan will perhaps understand that one of the reasons we are doing this in such a manner is because you yourself feel you are responsible for him, were he to get into trouble on our behalf," Teal'c commented.

"He won't feel better if he does," O'Neill said knowingly. "In fact, it'll make everything much worse."

"Are you suggesting we give up this plan, O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know.

O'Neill let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's not an option," he pointed out. "We'll just have to make sure the fallout will be as small as possible."

They walked in silence for a while after that. They had just entered a more isolated part of Downbelow – a part that Jack was sure was not on the tourist maps of Babylon 5. Jack gestured to Teal'c to take point as they walked through the nearly empty corridors.

They had just rounded a corner into another corridor. This one was almost deserted, except for a figure, leaning against the wall. It raised its head at the sound of their footsteps and grinned as he saw the recognition on their faces.

"Hello again, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c," Frederick Robson greeted in a voice that sounded far more cheerful than the surroundings and the circumstances dictated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Time running out**

**Right…sorry about leaving you in the dark so long, but work has been…well, **_**work**_**. Don't worry, though. Even when there are longer pauses between updates, I still intend to stick to the story until I finish it. Ok, here's the next part of the story. Takes place during and after **_**Messages from Earth **_**and moves a little into the next episode as well. And I'm guessing two or three more chapters till I wrap this up. Thanks everyone for still being interested in this. Nothing that you recognise from other sources is mine. Onwards to the story now.**

**Downbelow**

Jack and Teal'c stopped as soon as they were faced with Robson. Jack felt slightly nervous. While the walk through Downbelow had been designed to draw Robson to them, Jack had envisioned it only as a test run. He had expected Robson to do the same – it was, after all, natural to test the terrain before acting. But he had forgotten what he knew about people of Robson's type. Sometimes, they would forgo doing what was natural in favour of acting according to their own impulses. Which, it was clear that Frederick Robson had decided to do now.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jack had commented, employing his usual brand of levity to diffuse a tense situation.

Robson grinned at that.

"_You_ are here," he commented. "Actually, Colonel I am more surprised to see you two here than you are to see me. And alone too. Where's your bodyguard?"

"I think he got tired of us," Jack deadpanned. "To tell you the truth, being around Teal'c made him a little insecure. Gave him self-confidence issues. Not that I blame him. Teal'c does that to you."

The Jaffa only spared O'Neill a raised eyebrow, before turning his attention on Robson.

"We are aware of what you tried to do to Daniel Jackson a few days ago, Frederick Robson," he announced. "We decided that we would not let such a thing happen again."

Frederick scoffed.

"And this is the fine plan you come up with?" he inquired contemptuously. "Bait me to come after you in Downbelow? You know murder does not bother the people here that much. It happens so often, they've gotten used to it. I could shoot the both of you and no one would even attempt to stop me. Some might even thank me for giving them two more corpses to rob."

"That is very dramatic," O'Neill said. "You forget that there are still two of us and one of you."

Robson's eyes held a dangerous glint.

"You underestimate me," he remarked. "Somehow you always underestimate me – you, the captain, Julie Musante – you all seem to think I'm not good enough to serve Earth."

This time O'Neill's raised eyebrow was nearly a match for Teal'c.

"So that's what this is all about?" he asked disbelievingly. "Your little insecurities? You think you're underappreciated in your little club so you decide to kill four people just to prove to them that you can?"

Robson's grin became almost maniacal.

"Oh, they know I _can_, Colonel," he confessed. "I've killed before. Not for them, it is true. But I _have _killed for Earth. And I can do it again and again anytime it's needed. I'm telling you, Colonel, no one, not you, not Nightwatch, not your self-righteous John Sheridan can even begin to imagine the length I would go to for Earth."

Jack supposed that it was a good thing Robson was still sane enough to realise that his superiors had need of Babylon 5. Otherwise, he had no doubt he would have just blown it up to get to the four of them. The prospect of millions of casualties – including his own people – would not have fazed him.

"You do realise that we are under Minbari protection?" Teal'c pointed out. "Our ship has not been formally given to your government and perhaps it will not be given at all. Killing someone protected by their Ambassador could be considered an act of aggression."

Robson scoffed.

"Their Ambassador!" he said disdainfully. "Their Ambassador is not even here now. Oh yes, my sources tell me Delenn is not on the station presently. And word around Nightwatch is that neither is the Captain. They're both gone! What do you have to say to this, Colonel?"

"Both Delenn _and _Sheridan?" the Colonel quipped. "Lucky guy."

Robson acted as if he had not even heard Jack's sarcastic bravado.

"There's no one to help you, Colonel," he went on. "No one to speak out for you if I were to kill you. No one."

It was not entirely true. There was Ivanova and Garibaldi. There were the other two members of SG-1. There was Draal too, if he chose to get involved – he might not, after all, he did not want unwanted attention drawn to all that was on Epsilon 3. But the fact still remained that their two most influential defenders were away and they were left at a disadvantage.

"So," Jack commented in the end. "This is where we stand then."

His tone was serious now, but it was also unconcerned. He wanted to show that, even though he understood the gravity of the situation, he'd die before allowing Robson to see any hint of fear or worry in him.

If Robson believed he was just as calm as he was showing himself, Jack would never know. At any case, Robson seemed calm too. Like he was not about to commit murder. Or like he had done it before and it had not bothered him at all.

"Yes, Colonel," he said, PPG in hand, "This is where we stand."

**SG1's quarters**

Sam and Daniel were getting worried. They had no idea where Jack and Teal'c were. They had had no signs from the two for a while. Of course, it could mean nothing. It could simply mean they were somewhere on the station, still looking for a way to elude the guards Garibaldi had assigned to them, thus ensuring that it was possible for Robson to get to them. Or maybe Robson had got to them already.

"We should be there," Sam was saying as she was pacing the small quarters worriedly. "If Robson really was to attack today, we should have been there with them."

Daniel meanwhile was sitting on his bed, apparently the picture of calm. Whether he really was that calm on the inside as well, Sam kind of doubted it.

"We don't know whether Robson really attacked them," he pointed out. "They might not be in trouble after all."

Sam stopped pacing and flung around to face Daniel.

"Well, why else won't they give us any sign, then?" she demanded.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders at that, still showing no worry.

"It's a big station, Sam," he said. "They could be anywhere."

"Yes, and with anyone," Sam finished darkly.

Daniel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm just as worried as you," he finally confessed. "But as I've said, it's a big station. It's going to be hard looking for them, if we don't know where they are. If it's any consolation, I'm sure they can hold their own. We've faced far worse that Robson, after all."

Sam had to admit Daniel had a point with that. They had all faced things that made Robson look like a cakewalk. And yet, that still did not mean it could not go terribly wrong. Robson had something about him, something that somehow made him a bigger threat than people would think he was at first glance. Sam was sure Nightwatch had been aware of that when they had recruited him to do their bidding.

"If only we'd be sure we'd be able to go home soon," Sam sighed, "All this wouldn't even be necessary then."

"Yeah, about that," Daniel said, "How's it going with the devices?"

"Last time I spoke to Draal, he said the second device should be ready in a day or two," Sam announced.

"So it's two down two to go," Daniel concluded.

His tone was flat and Sam inspected him curiously. It was strange, but it seemed that despite the constant danger, Daniel still was reluctant to leave Babylon 5.

"You don't feel like going home?" she asked.

Daniel sighed. There was a shamefaced look on his face, as if he knew that he was feeling something that was against Sam's expectations – or , against the expectations of anyone else that would have been in their position, stuck somewhere in the future of a parallel universe.

"It's not that I don't _want _to go back," he admitted in the end. "It's just that…I'm gonna miss this place. I'm gonna miss the atmosphere the…the cosmopolitan feel of the station. In all the places that we have been in our own reality, we haven't encountered something like this. It feels…more alive than any other place I've been and you know I've been in quite a few."

Sam smiled at that. She understood in a way what Daniel was driving at. She had sensed it too, the feeling that the station itself was alive with all the diversity that was in it. She sometimes regretted that she always focused on work or on what might go wrong and did not take the time to admire her surroundings – like Jack did, and obviously Daniel too.

"And it's not only that," Daniel admitted only against his will. "It's well…it's one of the few places where I haven't been completely on the outside."

Carter looked sharply at her fellow team member. The revelation was unexpected and she suspected that Daniel had not actually meant for her to hear it. Daniel did not usually say such things out loud. She somehow knew what he had meant to say. Here Daniel had Delenn and Lennier and apparently Marcus too – and Londo Mollari's attaché when the latter had come for a brief visit to Babyon 5, he too had seemed to take to Daniel more than to the other members of SG1. He had plenty of members of alien races who accepted him in their circle because they sensed that he too accepted everything about them without question or hesitation.

It was different back home. It was different even with his own team members. It was hard to accommodate the views of a civilian in a military organisation, even if Sam admitted that most of the time, these views were actually fairer than the military line of thinking was. It should not have been like that. But it was, unfortunately.

"Daniel…" Sam began, not really knowing what to say and how to apologise – or whether indeed she should apologise.

Daniel actually looked mortified that he had voiced that many of his thoughts out loud. It was clear he had not really meant to and even clearer that he would have been grateful if Sam had refused to acknowledge them and acted as if she had heard nothing.

The sound at their door signalling there was someone outside wanting to speak to them broke the tension. Both Sam and Daniel seemed relieved to be given a chance to avoid talking about what Daniel had let slip.

"Who's there?" Sam asked.

"_Garibaldi_," the terse answer came from outside the door. "_Is Colonel O'Neill with you?"_

Sam and Daniel exchanged worried looks.

"No, Jack isn't here," Daniel replied. "Neither is Teal'c actually."

There came a tense silence followed by an exasperated sigh.

"_Oh, I really don't have time for this too. Hey, would you mind opening the door? I think we have to talk_."

It did not sound too reassuring. For an instant Daniel wondered whether Garibaldi had picked up on their intention to eliminate Robson themselves. He also wondered whether the security chief would try to stop them then. But there was nothing for it. They had to let Garibaldi in and hear what he had to say.

The door opened and Garibaldi strolled in. one look at his face was enough to confirm that whatever had brought him there was anything but good news.

"Tell me your colonel and Teal'c have not cut loose their protection detail on purpose," he began thunderously.

"Well…" Daniel started, hesitating to say more.

No would have been the safest answer. But it would have also been a lie and one that Garibaldi would have easily seen through. Not to mention that the question was more rhetorical than anything. Garibaldi seemed to have guessed already that the four of them had not just happened to lose their protection details all at about the same time.

"I knew it!" Garibaldi exclaimed. "I told the Captain you'd be too stubborn and too self-sufficient to agree to a security detail trailing you all over the place. But when you did not seem to fight it…well, let's just say I was glad your sense of self-preservation seemed to win over whatever wacky ideas you might have about doing this on your own."

Sam and Daniel resolutely did not look at each other. It was true that Garibaldi had guessed them, but they figured he did not need to know that.

"I'm sorry," Sam said in the end, "What exactly are you trying to say? Do you know where the Colonel and Teal'c are?"

Garibaldi huffed. He seemed to doubt the fact that Sam and Daniel knew actually less about their team-mates' whereabouts than he did.

"I hear things," he replied laconically. "Most of the times I hope they're wrong, but usually they aren't – unfortunately. Which makes me think that what I've just heard is also true – again, unfortunately for you."

Daniel raised his hand as if to stop Garibaldi's rant.

"So _what _have you heard?" he wanted to know.

"That your two friends have decided to take an unguided tour through Downbelow," Garibaldi said promptly as if he had been waiting a long time to drop that particular bombshell. "And that Robson's right on their tail."

**Downbelow**

Teal'c and Jack stared impassively at the PPG Frederick Robson was waving at them. They knew quite well how these things stood. One single show of emotion of any kind and they would have been lost. It was not as if they had not faced death many times before, after all. One more threat should not have counted much. And they had come actively seeking that threat, because they knew they had to deal with it in the only way that they could in order to cause the smallest amount of damage possible.

Robson frowned slightly, looking from Teal'c to Jack. It was not that he had seriously expected the two to face death with anything but dignity. He had read them right, after all. He had deduced some things about their military past in the other reality and he had inferred a thing or two from their behaviour on Babylon 5 as well. The fact that neither of them blinked now but kept surveying him calmly, as if to tell me that even if he did manage to shoot the both of them, he would still be the one losing should not have surprised him.

And it did not surprise him. It unnerved him. So far, in all of his jobs for Nightwatch – and he had done some distasteful things without regretting them even once – he had never encountered that kind of bravado. All the others that Nightwatch had managed to break – more than the public opinion knew about and it was going to stay that way until Nightwatch and the Ministry of Peace decided the time had come to shape that opinion themselves – had shattered easily and none had dared to look Robson in the eye then.

Which had made things easier for Robson too. He was not the type to respond to pleas for mercy. He was unaffected by them. As a matter of fact, they irritated him to the point that they made him lose control even quicker. No one who was on Nightwatch's blacklist, he believed, deserved the right to beg for mercy.

It was different now. He had never been faced with victims that regarded him with such indifference, as if challenging him to do his worst. It somehow made Frederick powerless. It made him hesitate, which was a first. He had never hesitated before, not when he had embarked on a mission such as this, that would ensure his rise in Nightwatch and maybe later, when the order that President Clark was carefully planning was established, even a place among the heroes that had thought for the integrity of the new Earth and the advance of Mankind.

But the truth remained, that it seemed wrong to Robson. He had not been faced with courage before, so now that he was face to face with it, he felt shattered. It was not that he was actually having a change of heart or an attack of conscience or anything of that kind. No, even he knew that he was too far gone to that. But the truth remained that he found it hard to act, even if he effectively had the two at his mercy. Even if he did not manage to take both of them out, it would still have been a victory. It would still lay the grounds for others like himself who understood that principles and conscience had to be discarded in certain situations. And yet, Frederick found it difficult to will himself to pull the trigger. Just because he had met the first two persons who would look him in the eye while he was pointing a weapon at them.

Frederick could not help it. He considered bravery the number one virtue. From the start he had admitted that the arrivals from the parallel universe had guts – even the civilian archaeologist – and he had unwillingly admired them for that. But he had never thought that would interfere with his job.

Frederick had no idea how long this battle with himself had lasted. It could not have been long – only long enough for his two victims to notice his hesitation. Immediately, Colonel O'Neill's face changed from impassive to sarcastic.

"Are you giving us the chance to say some profound last words?" he taunted. "Maybe even make peace with ourselves?"

Robson grimaced. He knew the Colonel had guessed he had hesitated and had decided to exploit this, but he could still do this. his hand was still steady. He could still shoot. He might have had qualms about this, due to the fact that he was not used to such reactions, but he would deal with them later. After he had finished the job.

He could not finish it, yet though. Not with Jack O'Neill's taunt ringing in his ears. The mocking way in which the other had treated Robson from the start had always irked the Nightwatch official. It would be a personal victory for the Colonel, if Robson was to allow him to have the last word, even if O'Neill would not be around to enjoy it and rub it in afterwards. But Robson would still know.

"I'm doing this in the interest of peace, Colonel," he said firmly. "I'm doing it for the peace of Earth – of your own planet too, come to think about it. I even offered you the chance to join me once, remember? You said no. Well, I'm not the type of person who takes no for an answer very well."

"No, I can see that," O'Neill muttered, looking pointedly at the weapon Robson was holding.

"Killing us will not help you achieve anything, Frederick Robson," Teal'c felt the need to point out, reasonably.

Robson shook his head furiously at that.

"This is where you're wrong," he said. "We must show everyone what happens to those who oppose us, even in the smallest way. It is time the gloves were off and if one of you manages to survive and takes me out you could tell your friend Sheridan this. Very soon, Nightwatch will cease to act merely behind the scenes. We're coming for the rest of you. And we're coming for him and all the others who stand in the way to the better, dominant act. And what I'm doing now? This is just the first act to a much bigger play. I'm starting this. I might not be able to continue it, but I'll die in the knowledge that others will step in my place as soon as they realise what I had begun."

Robson's hand tightened around the PPG. Before either Teal'c or O'Neill could react, there was a short burst of light. It had not come from Robson's weapon though, and it had not been aimed at them. It had been aimed at Robson. For an instant, something flickered on Robson's face, confusion and comprehension and frustration all rolled into one. Then he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Teal'c and O'Neill stared at the body in shock, then simultaneously raised their eyes, to look at the figure that was now standing above Robson, lowering his weapon. It was a Drazi. He was dressed poorly, in a tattered cloak like so many of those that prowled Downbelow. But there was something in him that did not fit with the manner of a common crook.

"You'd better leave," he told the two hoarsely. "If you are found here with the body of an important human it would be…awkward. And not only for you."

He talked different from the way Drazi usually did. He talked like one who was used to dealing with foreigners to his race. And that was what tipped Jack and Teal'c about who he really was.

"You are the Drazi Ambassador's attaché," Teal'c discovered.

The Drazi's lip curled.

"Maybe I am," he accepted. "Maybe I am not. It is dark, after all and you can't see me clearly. Plus, I've heard that to you humans all of us Drazi look alike. You can't tell that I am really the attaché. As a matter of fact, my people know that the Ambassador's attaché is now on the other side of the station, conducting diplomatic business with the Centauri."

"Can you prove that?" O'Neill challenged.

There was an unreadable expression now on the Drazi's face.

"The Centauri can," he said.

"Oh, no doubt," Jack replied beginning to understand what had happened.

"Why have you deemed it necessary to rescue us?" Teal'c demanded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it wasn't out of the goodness of your heart," Jack commented.

Their rescuer snickered.

"You should know, Colonel, there is no out of the goodness of your heart reason when politics are concerned," he pointed out. "Now, you do what you want. But I must leave."

And with that he vanished into the shadows as suddenly as he had appeared. Jack and Teal'c remained for a moment still stunned by the unexpected outcome. Then Jack seemed ti shake himself.

"Come on," he told Teal'c. "He's right about one thing. We can't be seen standing here next to a dead body. We have to get out of here."

**Outside Downbelow**

Teal'c and Jack had just exited Downbelow and were now ready to go to their quarters. They had no illusion that their absence had not been discovered by now. They had spent a lot of time away from their security detail and someone was bound to have noticed by now. Garibaldi, was, after all, very thorough. He took his job seriously. Surely, he knew they were missing by now.

But it was not the thought of a search that made the two to hurry. Jack was anxious to get to Sam and Daniel and tell them what had happened. It was, after all, a turn of events none of them had predicted. They had to sit down and discuss it and determine what this new development meant to them.

Secretly, Jack was glad of what had happened. He was glad Robson had been killed by the Drazi and not by him and any of his team. He had accepted that taking Robson out was the only way out and he had been ready to do it. He really would have done it without hesitation. It pleased me that, in the end, it had not come to that. Someone else had finished the job for him.

Jack and Teal'c had just rounded a corner when they literally ran right into Garibaldi. He was followed closely by Sam and Daniel. All three of them looked quite worried.

"Sir!" Carter exclaimed. "It's good to see the both of you. We heard you were in Downbelow."

"I'm not even going to tell you how dangerous that stunt was, Colonel, as was losing the security guard," Garibaldi scolded.

"Yes," O'Neill replied evasively. "We might have…wondered off further than we expected it."

But Garibaldi was in no mood to be led just then.

"Save it," he snapped. "You're lucky Robson did not find you. He was right on your tail, from what I could gather."

"We did run into him," Jack admitted wearily. "He's dead."

"He's what?!" Garibaldi demanded.

"You killed him," Daniel said and it was not even a question.

"As a matter of fact it was a Drazi that killed him, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c informed him.

"What?" Garibaldi repeated. "None of this makes any sense. Why would a Drazi kill Frederick Robson?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jack replied sarcastically. "He didn't tell us."

He wondered whether he should mention now that he knew that particular Drazi even if he could not prove it and that he had saved their lives. He intended of course, to tell his team that and he wanted to talk to Sheridan as well – when the latter got back on the station, if Robson was right and he was really not on it now. But he also knew that if he told Garibaldi all that at the moment, the latter was sure to snap.

As a matter of fact, Garibaldi was ready to snap right now without any further prompting. The death of Robson was not that great a loss, of course, and since it had occurred in Downbelow, no one would think much of it. Nightwatch would try to retaliate, of course, but they had plenty of other reasons for coming on them even before Robson was killed.

But that was not about Robson. It was about two people who had been under his responsibility and who had put themselves deliberately in the line of fire. Garibaldi could understand the reasoning behind Colonel O'Neill's actions. He was surrounded by military, after all and knew how they thought. They were independent. They liked to fix their own messes and they hated having to depend on anyone else. But that did not make Garibaldi forget what could have happened.

Garibaldi was just about to give Colonel O'Neill a piece of his mind when his link buzzed and Ivanova's voice came from it.

"Michael, you'd better get down here," she said. "The Captain's back and he wants a Code 7R immediately."

"On it," Garibaldi said quickly.

He looked at the four SG-1 members who were inspecting him curiously and shook his head.

"You're lucky I have to deal with this," he said. "Otherwise I'd be tempted to put you some hours in the brig just on principle. Just…try and stay out of trouble for now on, all right?'

He went to meet the captain with the nagging suspicion that asking SG1 to stay out of trouble was like asking the sun not to rise.

**Captain Sheridan's office, some hours' later**

That evening Jack went to see Sheridan at his demand. He was sure that it had to do with Robson's death. Now the time had come for him to see what consequences that had caused. It was also the time for Jack to inform Sheridan that the one who had taken out Robson had done so at instructions from the Drazi Ambassador.

The first thing that Jack noticed about Sheridan was that he looked tired. Of course, with all that had been happening lately, the Captain had often looked slightly harassed. But Jack had guessed that the latter was usually hiding the worst of it and keeping it to himself. This time, however, it seemed that it was harder to do so. Wherever Captain Sheridan had been in the past few days, Jack guessed it had not been exactly fun.

"Welcome back," Jack greeted him.

Sheridan raised his eyebrows.

"You heard I was gone?" he asked curiously.

"Frederick Robson told me," Jack informed the other. "Just before he died."

Sheridan sighed heavily at that. He had known there was the risk of him going away not remaining a secret. He could only hope that the reason why he had done so would, though.

"Are you sure about the Drazi?" he asked Colonel O'Neill, thinking that he should not have the other thinking too much about the fact that he had been off the station for a few days.

"Very sure," O'Neill replied unhesitatingly. "Of course, we won't be able to prove it – he all but told us that. Apparently, he was to be discussing some business deal or other with the Centauri."

Sheridan shook his head.

"And if Londo vouches for him then he's in on whatever this is too," he deduced.

"Londo wants the ship," Jack reminded Sheridan. "He all but told me that."

"Everybody wants that ship," Sheridan declared wearily. "We have to find a way to destroy it before you leave."

Jack knew that. It was sound advice. It was also what Carter had said they should do. There was only the slight problem that they did not know how to move the ship and blowing it up while it was still inside the station was obviously not an option.

"We'll figure something out," Jack said in the end.

Sheridan cast the other a strange look, not allowing himself to be taken in by his optimism.

"We have to," he declared.


End file.
